Том и Джерри: Эквестрийские приключения
by Sergio Bonifaciy
Summary: Том и Джерри привыкли строить друг другу пакости и ловушки. Этот дуэт уже миллион раз оказывался в разных передрягах. А теперь их ждёт прогулка в другом мире... Что же будет, если эта парочка окажется в Эквестрии?
1. Часть 1

**Часть 1: Не всё так просто, как кажется**

На улице был вечер, прекрасно слышалось стрекотание сверчков и кузнечиков, а звёзды на небосводе начали уже прорисовываться… Это могло бы быть самым прекрасным явлением природы… Если бы не одно жирное "НО"… В одном совершенно обычном доме творился сущий ад. Кот Том продолжал гоняться за несчастным мышонком Джерри, который снова крал сыр из холодильника. А началось то всё совсем безобидно: Том спокойно спал на своей корзинке, мечтая об очередном лососе, которого ему купит хозяйка, за достойную охрану дома от мышей, а Джерри уже додумывал план, по опустошению холодильника. Мышонок заранее всё просчитал, а потому он был уверен, что никаких эксцессов не произойдёт. Но как правило, если серый кот переходит тебе дорогу, то беды не миновать, и в данном случае, Джерри не мог не отделаться ударом сковородой по голове. После такого удара, мышонок не постеснялся ответить оказавшейся под лапой скалкой. Мощно зарядив ей по наглой кошачьей морде, тот улетел в зал и врезался в стену, получив ещё вдобавок от висевшего на стене горшка. Тогда то и началась эта погоня. Джерри не мешкая вытащил сыр из холодильника, и уже держа его в лапах, начал давать дёру в свою норку. Однако Том не лыком шитый, и он уже приготовил подарок для мышонка. В норке оказалась мышеловка, а Джерри же привык, когда она стоит перед его норкой. Потому мышонок хвостом наткнулся на такую проклятую ловушку для грызунов. Том уже на радостях подошёл к своей ловушке и поднял мышеловку перед собой, но Джерри укусил негодяя за нос, из-за чего тот схватился за него лапами и вскрикнул от боли. Избавившись от мышеловки, Джерри немедленно побежал с сыром в подвал, там у него была запасная нора. Мышонок предчувствовал западню, когда спустился в подвал, но жизнь пресна без риска, как говорится, а потому он немедленно направился к норке, которая была спрятана за стиральной машиной. А Том в этот момент уже спускался в подвал, и увидев как мышонок бежит к стиральной машине, быстро помчался вдогонку. Джерри прибавил скорость, чувствуя месть этого негодного кота. Том приготовился прыгнуть на мышонка, но пол оказался мокрый, а на нём лежал кусок мыла. Кот встал ногой на эту ловушку и теперь как на одном коньке ехал вперёд. Посчитав это дело за преимущество, Том решил этой возможностью воспользоваться. Джерри не успел заметить, как Том оказался рядом с ним, а тот ловко схватил мышонка лапой и теперь довольствовался своему успеху. Но с захватом мышонка, встал интересный вопрос… Как остановиться?! У кота вся шерсть встала дыбом, увидев что он точным адресом летит в открытую стиральную машину. Тогда кот попытался хоть как-то взять равновесие и спрыгнуть, но не получалось. В конечном итоге, Том влетел в центрифугу машины, а мышонок упал на пол. С ухмылкой на лице, он быстро закрыл кота в машине и запустил режим "ручной стирки". Несчастный кот вращался в центрифуге стиральной машины и жалобно мяукал. А вот Джерри смотрел на Тома с диким смехом. В этот момент пришла хозяйка дома, и почувствовав запах жаренного, мышонок забрал сыр и забежал в норку. Хозяйка явно была злой. Оно и понятно! Кто как не Том мог всего за два часа разнести одну крошечную квартиру? Хозяйка отключила стиральную машину, позволяя коту вылезти из этого круговорота грязной одежды. У него сильно кружилась голова, однако удар хозяйки метлой по голове, быстро привёл незадачливого кота в чувство. Джерри теперь надо было запастись поп-корном…

— Ты бестолковый, бездарный и бесполезный кот! — отчитывала хозяйка кота. — Тебя даже на два часа оставить нельзя, чтобы ты тут ничего не разрушил! Ещё скажи мне, что это всё из-за мышонка!

Том провёл пальцем по груди и поднял правую лапу, как бы говоря: "Клянусь, это так!".

— Да что ты говоришь?! — девушка взяла Тома за шкирку и понесла на улицу. — Сегодня ты будешь ночевать на улице! И никаких "но"!

Том вылетел прямо в мусорный бак. А Джерри всё это время наблюдавший за сценой ругани хозяйки, несколько раз всхохотнул. Сейчас он через окно смотрел на вылетевшего Тома, со злорадством высунул язык и выдохнул. Таким способом он озвучил "интересный" звук. Том увидел, как Джерри над ним издевается, и потому быстро встал перед проклятым мышонком, а тот кривлял рожи перед котом. Устав от клоуна, Том махнул на него лапой и пошёл к двери, спать на коврике. Довольный своей победой, Джерри собирался пойти к норке, но хозяйка приготовила ему мышеловку…

— Вот и ты маленький грызун! — со злобной ухмылкой посмотрела хозяйка на мышонка, опять попавшегося на эту мину, и опять у выхода, именно у выхода, а не у входа в норку.

Девушка вынесла мышеловку на улицу и выбросила её вместе с мышонком. Тот не очень хорошо приземлился, плюс ещё и мышеловка прямо на него упала. Освободившись от ловушки, Джерри быстро спрятался за кустом, чтобы Том не увидел. А тот уже приготовился ко сну, и потянувшись на месте, лёг на свои лапы, медленно, но верно предаваясь чудному сну… на улице… Через несколько минут, когда Том уже уснул окончательно, Джерри подошёл к коту, но не для того чтобы его разочек пнуть, а для того чтобы спать рядом с ним. Так как на улице холодало, а потому надо было хоть чем-то пригреться. Или можно смело ждать того, что мышонок задубеет. Джерри завернулся в хвост кота и тоже начал тихонько засыпать…

Том проснулся от странного ощущения… Как будто он спит на чём-то мягком, но не на кровати. Да ещё и чувствовал, будто кто-то его хвост использует как одеяло. Кот открыл свои усталые глаза, и осмотрел зону в которой он находился. Перед его глазами оказался огромный лес, в котором не было ни единой души. Слышались какие-то странные шорохи, и чей-то навязчивый гул. Однако, Тома сейчас интересовало другое: кто это его хвостом пригрелся? Посмотрев на него, он увидел Джерри, который сладко спал, прикрывшись хвостом кота. Том немедленно взял мышонка, но тот всё ещё спал. Кот пальцами зажал нос гадёныша, и когда тот почувствовал отсутствие дыхания, быстро проснулся. Том смотрел на мышонка с ехидной мордой, чувствуя победу над ним. А вот Джерри был напуган, но не котом, который готов отомстить своему врагу, а тем кто стоял позади него… Джерри просил взглядом обернуться, и Том посмотрел… Прямо в лицо ему зарычал какой-то волк, да не простой, а весь из дерева, и его глаза светились ярким зелёным светом. Том сглотнул комок, который возник по причине страха и теперь думал, как ему быть… Однако этот волк оказался не один, а с компанией, в виде ещё трёх таких же. Теперь Том прекрасно понимал, что из него сделают неплохое кошачье рагу, а из Джерри — хорошую присыпку. Так что кот решил вспомнить старый трюк — принеси-подай. Том держал Джерри в одной лапе, а другой взял палку, в то время как волки из дерева рычали очень угрожающе. Затем кот начал свистеть, поддразнивая палкой голодных зверей. Те повелись на трюк, к удивлению мышонка. Виляя хвостами и быстро дыша, они очень хотели поймать эту палку. Том со всего размаху бросил палочку, и волки помчались за ней, а кот с мышонком в лапе начал давать дёру. Один из волков поймал палку и хотел вернуть хозяину, но его уже не было. Осознав что их надули, победитель со злостью разломал эту палку. Том со всей дури бежал не глядя куда, и сейчас он подходил к поляне с синими цветами. Пройдя через неё, Том и Джерри оказались на песчаной дорожке. Мышонок освободился из хватки кота, но убегать не собирался, а Тому было сейчас без разницы. Осмотревшись, Джерри заметил следы. Он решил их посмотреть поближе, и выяснилось, что эти следы похожи на копыта. Том кивнул в знак согласия, и пара направилась по этим следам…

Несколько минут спустя, кот и мышь пришли к выходу из леса, а выйдя из него, перед их глазами встал очень даже красивый вид: небольшой городок, на фоне различных холмов и гор, а впереди далеко от города, стоял огромный замок. Создавалось впечатление, будто он вырос из одного из холмов. Время всё ещё ночь, но Луна была очень красивой, а звёзды поражали глаза. Том и Джерри не могли надивиться такой красоте природы. Но вопрос где они находятся, возник только сейчас. Однако рассуждать на ночь глядя, да ещё и на голодный желудок, не очень хороший вариант, а когда всё именно так, то и гоняться друг за другом не охота. Поэтому кот и мышь начали осматриваться куда бы им пойти на ночлежку и перекус. И Джерри указал на огромный красный амбар с флюгером, в виде яблока на крыше. Том согласился, и когда Джерри сел на плечо кота, оба отправились к своей намеченной цели.

Утром маленькая кобылка Эппл Блум проснулась с очень идеальным настроем. Ведь сегодня у неё есть шанс получить кьютимарку роллера. Ролики достать не было проблематично, благо сестра платит лишний бит за старания сестрички. А вот на улице Эпплджек и Биг Макинтош выясняли очень странное обстоятельство: кто-то ночью в наглую свистнул шесть яблок и одну бутылку яблочного сидра. Кто это мог сделать — загадка. Однако, остались улики: на улице валялась чья-то опавшая шерсть, и она была серого цвета, в некоторых местах белого, и образовывала собой тропинку. По ней Эпплджек направилась за возможным нарушителем, в то время как старший брат, остался, на случай если опять прибежит. Оранжевая пони с жёлтой гривой и тремя яблоками на крупе, всё ближе и ближе подходила к своей цели и… увидела несколько огрызков в количестве шести штук.

— Нет, ну ты бы ещё мне в окно их выбросил… — обругалась Эпплджек на такое безобразие.

Пони продолжила свой путь, но потом с неба прилетела любительница острых ощущений и яблочного сидра, голубая пони с гривой и хвостом всех цветов радуги, и с кьютимаркой в виде радужной молнии, Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Привет, Джеки! — поприветствовала Рейнбоу. — А ты чё тут шерсть собираешь?

— Здорово, подруга! — поприветствовала Эпплджек, осматривая бочку в надежде найти воришку. — Да тут какой-пони гадёныш у меня яблоки угнал, да ещё и сидра прихватил.

— Вот это тебя конечно обвели вокруг копыта… — с улыбкой на лице сказала Рейнбоу.

— Так самое смешное, что это скорее всего не вор, а голодный попрошайка какой-пони. — Эпплджек пошла дальше и её подруга шла следом. — Он мог все яблоки свистнуть, а взял только шесть. Точно также сидр. Вообще, первым я заметила, что сидр пропал, а его я оставляла нам на субботнюю посиделку. И сначала подумала, что ты опять не удержалась. Пока не пересчитала вчерашний сбор.

— Эпплджек, я, конечно, люблю сидр, но до такой степени я не опущусь. — ответила Рейнбоу, но это только на словах она так говорит, а вот на деле…

— Вот тогда пойдём-ка со мной! — махнула копытом оранжевая пони. — Заодно прикроешь, на случай чего.

Следы от чьей-то шерсти вели в сарай, где было раскидано сено. Пони тихонько подошли к месту укрытия негодяя. С синхронным кивком, Эпплджек задними копытами выбила дверь в сарай, а Рейнбоу влетела внутрь.

— Копыта вверх! Это полиция! У вас есть право-хранить-молчание… — на последних словах Рейнбоу остановила свой полицейский говор.

Эпплджек вошла в сарай, и также, как и Рейнбоу, увидела кота с мышонком. Первый, сидел на полу с совершенно голой кожей, а вся его шерсть валялась на земле. Второй, смеялся над ним, катаясь по полу. Но затем оба посмотрели на вошедших, и их задела паника, так как оранжевая пони должна была их прибить. Рейнбоу хотела посмеяться над голым котом, но Эпплджек слабо ударила копытом в бок подруги. Её же больше удивляло, что эти кот и мышь не похожи на тех котов и мышей, которых можно чуть ли не на каждом переулке увидеть. А тут… Какие-то другие... Совсем непонятные… А Рейнбоу до лампочки, ей хотелось смеяться.

— Так, вы у нас тут яблоки воруете? — спросила Эпплджек сдержанно.

Пара зверей посмотрела друг на друга, а затем снова на пони. Они ответили вскидыванием лап по сторонам и мотанием головой с лицом сожаления.

— А чего молчите то? — спросила Рейнбоу, удивляясь немому ответу. — Грифон язык откусил?

Но опять те лишь помотали головой.

— Ребята, лучше честно скажите, потому что я не люблю, когда мне врут, тем более в глаза. — попросила Эпплджек.

Но парочка снова сделала невинное лицо, и в очередной раз помотали головой.

— Так, ладно…

Эпплджек с быстрого маху ударила задними копытами в лицо кота, отчего тот впечатался в стену. Мышонок, понял суровый нрав кобылицы, а потому с диким воплем помчался на выход.

— Лови его! — крикнула Эпплджек.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросила Рейнбоу возмущённо. — Я пегас, и облака гоняю, а не кошка, и мышей ловлю!

— Если не хочешь, чтобы пропавший сидр я на тебя списала, ты поймаешь эту мышь! — ответила Эпплджек с прищуром.

— У-У-У-ХХХХ! Ладно! — с недовольной мордой, Рейнбоу отправилась в погоню за мышонком.

Том уже оправился от удара и сейчас оранжевая пони приготовила лассо, чтобы поймать кота. Он начал искать способ пройти мимо неё, а сарай ведь без окон и единственный выход на крыше. Эпплджек запустила своё лассо, но Том вместо себя дал ведро, и та, потянув на себя пойманное, надела себе ведро на голову. Перед тем как убежать, Том несколько раз постучал молотком по ведру, и уже потом дал дёру. Вибрации в голове Эпплджек достигали огромных высот, а вот вытащить голову из ведра оказалось очень проблематично.

— Я тебе покажу, вшивый котяра! — прошипела Эпплджек.

Том вышел на улицу и он увидел как Джерри пытается удрать от пегаски, которая заметно быстрее его, но поймать не могла по причине того, что у неё копыта. Ей уже хотелось психануть, но потом услышала свист. Обернувшись, она увидела того голого кота, и её наконец уже пробрал смех, однако через несколько секунд её голова почувствовала удар об балку, а после, падение в бочку с водой. Том в этот момент закрыл пегаску в бочке, а её пустил в поездку в сторону сарая. У Рейнбоу было сейчас одно желание: убить этого кота. И оно превалировало над желанием выбраться из бочки. Бочка уже подъезжала ко входу, а в этот момент Эпплджек массировала голову, даже не обращая внимания на опасность. В итоге, произошло столкновение, от которого две пони заехали обратно, и с громким грохотом разбили всё в сарае. Джерри был очень рад своевременной помощи его врага, а потому оба пожали друг другу лапы. Правда теперь надо убегать, пока две пони не пришли в себя и не убили их на месте. Зато теперь стало ясно, что кот и мышь оказались в каком-то другом мире, населённым пони. Парочка побежала прочь от фермы, даже не оглядываясь назад. Рейнбоу вышла с железным кольцом от бочки на шее, а Эпплджек с пустой бутылкой сидра во рту.

— Тьфу! — выплюнула Эпплджек бутылку. — А эти двое не так просты…

— Я этого кота разорву… А мышь раздавлю... — злобно проговорила Рейнбоу.

Том и Джерри бродили по небольшой тропинке. Коту не хотелось в таком виде появляться перед понячьим народом. Впрочем, коту и мышонку нравилось то место где они находятся. Тут всё так красиво, и такие пони здесь разные: простые пони, пегасы и единороги. Разноцветные, и с разными гривами и хвостами. С разными отметинами на крупах, и говорящие. Вот это было очень даже интересно. В общем, кот и мышь довольствовались обстановке, кроме того факта, что теперь две пони хотят их пустить на меха. Устав от пятнадцатиминутной прогулки, Том и Джерри присели на лавочку. Тома больше мучил вопрос, почему вся шерсть с него спала, ведь ночью же всё было нормально. Да и Джерри почему-то обошёлся без этого. Началось рассуждение… Но их прервала троица маленьких кобылок, которые ехали на транспорте напоминавшем самокат с тележкой. Конечно же, это Меткоискатели: Эппл Блум, Свити Белль и Скуталу. Те увидели странных существ, и мигом остановились. Их пробирало от удивления, что это не простые животные, а прямоходящие, как в тех описаниях мифических созданий. Девочки вытащили её из библиотеки одной кобылицы, и только потом вернули, когда та спохватилась о пропаже. Просканировав животных, кобылка с бантом на голове начала:

— Здравствуйте, мистеры!

Те помахали рукой, мол "Привет!". Троицу удивило, что они промолчали.

— А почему вы молчите? — спросила белоснежная единорожка.

Жестом вскинутых рук и досадным лицом пара сказала: "Мы не умеем" или "Мы не можем".

— То есть вы нас понимаете, а говорить не можете? — спросила коричневая пегаска.

Кот и мышь кивнули. Эппл Блум понимала, что с такими ребятами будет сложно говорить, но что теперь…

— А у вас есть имена? — спросила Эппл Блум с интересом.

Том и Джерри быстро кивнули.

— Погодите секунду… — кобылка отвернулась за рюкзаком, и вытащила из него пару тетрадей и карандаш. — Вы можете нам написать?

Том взял бумагу и начал писать. Джерри следил, чтобы тот не написал чего плохого про него. Наконец, кот отдал бумагу и кобылки прочитали:

— "Здравствуйте, девочки. Меня зовут Том, а это Джерри."

— Приятно с вами познакомиться. — сказала Эппл Блум. — Тогда и мы представимся: я Эппл Блум, а это Свити Белль и Скуталу. Мы Меткоискатели!

Том и Джерри смотрели на девочек как болваны, так как совершенно не поняли о чём они.

— Ах да. — шлёпнула себя по лицу Эппл Блум. — Мы образовали клуб Меткоискателей, чтобы найти наши таланты — метки на крупе.

И опять кот и мышь не поняли о чём речь, Джерри даже чесал голову в недоумении.

— Кьютимарки — это таланты, которые пони получают со временем. Они дают ему те или иные способности или умения. А также определяют дальнейшую судьбу. Потому их ещё называют "метками судьбы". — пояснила Свити Белль.

Вот теперь Том и Джерри наконец всё поняли.

— Э-э... Том, а разве ты не должен быть в шерсти, как кот? — спросила Скуталу.

Том вспомнил, что он совершенно голый, а потому попросил ещё листок бумаги и карандаш. Через пару секунд девочки прочли:

— "Я не знаю, как такое произошло. Мы ночью в лесу убегали от волков из дерева, а потом пробежали через поляну с синими цветами. До утра всё было нормально, а сейчас выгляжу так, как видите сейчас."

— От древесных волков?! — удивилась Скуталу. — А вы вообще что делали в Вечнодиком лесу?

Том снова попросил листок. Джерри просто молча стоял, изредка поправляя Тома.

— "Скажем сразу, мы из другого мира. Почему мы так говорим пишем, потому что вряд ли вы таких как мы увидите."

— Мы и так заметили, что вы не здешние. — ответила Эппл Блум. — Но вот то что вы прикоснулись к "Ядовитой Шутке" — это факт. Просто наши сёстры уже были в такой ситуации.

Почему-то Джерри заподозрил, что эта кобылка с бантом — сестра той оранжевой пони, а потому он позвал Тома пошептаться. Через несколько секунд оба пришли к выводу: она сестра оранжевой пони. А потому не теряя времени, хотели поскорее уйти, но перед этим, спросить как от "Ядовитой Шутки" избавиться.

— Для этого вам понадобится специальное лекарство, которое делает Зекора, но дорогу к ней вы не знаете, поэтому вам придётся спросить хотя бы у наших сестёр. — объяснила Эппл Блум, и тем самым вызвала небольшую дрожь у кота и мыши, но кобылка продолжила. — Но у Эпплджек наверно нету.

— У Рэрити ещё остался. — сказала Свити Белль. — Можете попросить у неё. Вы сами найдёте дорогу? Просто нам в школу надо бежать.

На что животные кивнули. Быстро попрощавшись и взглядом поблагодарив кобылок, парочка немедленно убежала в неизвестном направлении.

— Что думаете, девочки? — спросила Эппл Блум.

— Прикольные! — ответила Скуталу. — Хотя погодите, разве как кот и мышь они не должны быть врагами?

— Но разве это плохо? — спросила Свити Белль. — Может они друзья?

— И такое возможно. — подумала Эппл Блум. — Ну ладно, девочки! Скоро мы получим кьютимарки роллеров!

— МЕТКОИСКАТЕЛИ! МАСТЕРА НА РОЛИКАХ! УРАААА! — все три дали по копыту.

Эпплджек не могла поверить своим глазам, и уж тем более, рассудку. Её обвели как дуру обычные кот и мышь! Не совсем, конечно, обычные, но факт остаётся фактом. Она поклялась сделать из кота хороший коврик, а из мыши крючок, чтобы вешать шляпу. Впрочем, парочка избитых пони сидела на паре тюков с сеном и держали лёд на местах синяков и ушибов. Говорить семье об этом инциденте Эпплджек не стала, так как мстить этим мерзопакостникам она хочет сама.

— Я не представляю, как эти двое меня развели, но котом я буду мыть полы, а потом из мыша сделаю подсвечник!

— Ух… Да уж… — согласилась Рейнбоу, жалея себя. — Надо было догадаться что этот смех обернётся против меня. Меня чуть не стошнило в этой бочке. Даже сейчас мутит… — пегаска придержала рот от тошноты.

— Я этому котяре устрою счастливую жизнь… — сказала Эпплджек. — Сначала я его помучаю… а потом уже убью… Я бы простила кражу этих шести яблок с сидром, Дискорд с ними... но чтобы потом напялить мне ведро на башку, и напоследок устроить тряску — это уже край…

— Я тебе даже помогу, Эпплджек… — согласилась Рейнбоу. — Всё-таки они нас можно сказать унизили.

— Тогда пошли искать! И смотри мне, Дэш! Об этом нипони ни слова!

— С ума сошла?! Я по твоему на самоубийцу похожа? Мне не хочется, чтобы потом мои фаны от меня отвернулись! Считай, позор перед всей публикой!

— То-то и оно! Была бы Твай здесь, она бы всем растрезвонила как ворона.


	2. Часть 2

**Часть 2: В поисках лекарства от шуток**

Том и Джерри всё-таки зря не спросили куда им идти. Так как ориентироваться в городе было очень проблематично. Да и можно было бы спросить у других пони, но тогда Тому унижения хватит ещё на все его девять жизней. Так что пришлось нырять и маскироваться. Наконец, они выбрались в центр города и спрятались за одним из кустов, рядом со скамейкой. Теперь можно было хоть как-то осмотреться. Сначала кот и мышь обратили внимание на огромный дуб, но сразу же отбросили этот вариант, по причине: "Слишком открыто и далеко добираться". Тогда посмотрели на дом, который был похож на магазин со сладостями. Вариант был исключён, так как: "Вряд ли место, где покупают торты и кексы будет домом для кобылицы с сестрой". Вариантов было много, и парочка уже и не знала как им быть. Но затем они увидели жёлтую пегаску, с розовыми гривой и хвостом, с кьютимаркой трёх бабочек, и белую единорожку, с гривой и хвостом сине-фиолетового цветов и кьютимаркой трёх голубых алмазов. Те направлялись в сторону кота и мыши, а те замерли и не подавали признаков жизни. Очевидно, кобылицы устали, но от чего, это уже другой вопрос. Присев на скамейку, обе словно оказались в раю, потому что уже устали ходить.

— Ох, дорогая… — начала белая кобылица. — Надо запомнить этот день, как день самой большой очереди за мотком ниток и иголок для шитья.

— Возможно твои умения уже начинают оценивать и хотят шить также как и ты. — заметила жёлтая пегаска.

— Поверь, Флаттершай, я очень рада когда мои старания ценят, но я не очень люблю ждать по три часа в день. — выдохнула единорожка, чтобы продолжить. — У меня же заказов столько, что их все на долгий ящик нельзя оставлять.

— Я абсолютно уверена, что ты справишься со всем этим. — сказала Флаттершай.

— Но это как знать… Одно воспоминание, как Свити Белль испортила свитер, постирав его в стиральной машине, вызывает у меня страх.

Том и Джерри вспомнили про Свити Белль. Они уже чувствовали насколько были близко к цели. Осталось только узнать кто эта Рэрити, которая оказалась... совсем рядом.

— Но пойми, Рэрити, она ведь твоя сестра. — ответила пегаска. А кот и мышь окончательно убедились, в точности своих догадок. — Она пытается тебе помочь.

— Вот только её помощь умудряется превращаться в катастрофу! — возразила Рэрити. — Её даже на пять минут оставить нельзя одну, а в конечном итоге что-нибудь да происходит!

Джерри всхихикнул, вспомнив, как почти то же самое говорила хозяйка Тома, за что от последнего получил кулаком по голове, превратив всего мыша в лепёшку.

— Ну, что тут поделаешь… Сестра, она всё равно сестра. Она старается. — продолжала защищать кобылку Флаттершай.

— Смотря, что она старается сделать: мне досадить или вообще в могилу свести. — ответила Рэрити.

Тому показалось, что слишком уж строга эта кобылица к своей сестре, но такой вывод он осмелился сделать, потому что Свити Белль не знает столько, сколько её старшая сестра. Джерри, впрочем, согласился с такой точкой зрения.

— Ну, ладно. — снова заговорила Рэрити. — Может сходим в спа салон? Я бы не отказалась от массажа и джакузи.

— Я тоже хотела бы отдохнуть в салоне. — согласилась Флаттершай.

Те сразу же встали и направились в неизвестном направлении. А вот Том и Джерри теперь понимали за кем им нужно идти, но надо было дождаться пока она не придёт из спа. Поэтому кот и мышь проследовали с подругами.

Прогулка длилась около десяти минут, но потом появились старые знакомые кота и мышонка. И те явно не в духе. Более того, в каких-то местах были пластыри и бинты, а на крыльях пегаски — холодный компресс.

— Привет, девочки! — поприветствовала быстро Рейнбоу. — Скажите, вы не видали тут кота и мыша?

— Каких ещё кота и мыша? Что это за выражение? Я бы сказала кошку и мышку. — поправила Рэрити.

— Рэрити, это сейчас самое верное выражение из всех! — сквозь зубы проговорила Эпплджек. — Вы видели, или не видели?

— А что случилось? — спросила Флаттершай.

— Эти два поганца украли у нас яблоки и сидр! — ответила Эпплджек. — И сейчас я хочу их хвосты оторвать и сделать из них галстуки!

— ЭППЛДЖЕК! — возмутилась Флаттершай такой жестокости её подруги. — Ты что?! Из-за яблок и сидра их убьёшь?!

— Если ты думаешь, что за просто так – нет. — ответила Эпплджек. — Я тебе сейчас обрисую эту картину: мы с Рейнбоу приходим в сарай, где прячутся эти кошара с осыпанной шерстью, и мышак! Я спрашиваю их, они или не они всё у нас украли, а они мне нагло врут! Тогда я зарядила коту по его наглой морде и хотела его с лассо зацепить, а он мне ведро на голову ещё и чем-то постучал по нему! У меня голова сейчас трещит!

— А меня этот негодяй рассмешил и я врезалась в балку, и в бочку упала, а потом он меня в ней закрыл и запустил в сарай, где стояла Эпплджек! — продолжила Рейнбоу. — Вот сейчас мы тут ходим с синяками и шишками!

Том и Джерри тихонько посмеялись над описанием этой истории.

— Но как? — удивилась Рэрити. — Разве кошки и мышки не меньше нас? Да и разве не ты начала всё это?

— Ага, щас! — ответила Эпплджек с ярко выраженной иронией. — Кражи я не прощаю так просто, особенно если нет совести у ворюги! И кошара был почти на голову выше меня, хотя бы потому что он на двух лапах ходит, оказывается! Мышь — верно, он меньше, но вот почему кот выше нас, это мне непонятно!

— Нельзя проявлять жестокость к этим безобидным существам! — снова возразила Флаттершай. — Может они вас испугались и потому так убежали? Они же голодные...

— Ну да! — иронично ответила Рейнбоу. — А мы тут ходим по Понивиллю как дуры, со всеми подарками от кота и мыша, типа мы виноваты! Круто!

Том и Джерри едва могли сдержать смех, но если они сейчас рассмеются, то раскроют себя, и какова вероятность, что Флаттершай их защитит? В конце концов им не удалось друг друга сдержать, а потому раздался громкий смех из-за кустов. Пони быстро отреагировали, посмотрели в кусты и нашли своих врагов. Те прекратили смех, как только поняли, что их раскрыли. Рэрити и Флаттершай тоже подошли посмотреть на этих существ и действительно были удивлены. Хотя белой единорожке было неприятно смотреть на голого кота без шерсти, а потому отвела глаза.

— Вот вы и попались… — со зловещей улыбкой сказала Рейнбоу.

— Ваше последнее слово? — спросила Эпплджек, разминая копыта.

Том и Джерри посмотрели друг на друга и кивнули, а затем мышонок кольнул пальцами глаза кобылице с радужной гривой, а Том спустил шляпу оранжевой пони на глаза, и распустил её гриву. Для этого он снял красную резинку, а потом обвязал её вокруг шляпы, чтобы её нельзя было снять, и после этого оба рванули через всю улицу в неизвестном направлении.

— Ну чего вы стоите?! — потирала глаза Рейнбоу. — Видите какие они паршивцы?!

— Я им сейчас устрою… — Флаттершай была очень злой, а потому быстро полетела вдогонку за котом и мышью.

— Да, проклятье! — пыталась распутаться Эпплджек. — Помогите мне снять шляпу!

— Без волшебного слова? — спросила Рэрити, которой было смешно видеть брыкающуюся Эпплджек.

— А без него никак? — встала спокойно Эпплджек на месте, чтобы ориентироваться на слух.

— Никак.

— Рэрити, ну не издевайся уже! — просила Эпплджек. — Мне сейчас не очень приятно!

— Меня этот мышонок в глаза кольнул… — сказала Рейнбоу со злобой. — Я ему за это эти пальцы откушу!

А в это время Том и Джерри уже засветились перед кучей народа, и каждую минуту творилось что-то невероятное. Например, серая пегаска с гривой и хвостом жёлтого цвета, кьютимаркой пузырей и косыми глазами, имела неосторожность врезаться в Тома, да так, что вся почта, которую она должна была разнести, рассыпалась, а Джерри для маскировки забрал один из конвертов. Джерри знал про поговорку "любопытство — большое свинство", но всё же он вскрыл письмо и его содержание оказалось слишком личным, да при том, настолько, что мышонок покраснел от прочитанного. Быстро вернув письмо на место, он бросил конверт и побежал дальше. Тому было смешно видеть смутившегося мышонка, а тот злобно ухмыльнулся. Флаттершай продолжала преследовать обидчиков её подруг, и те, видя как она догоняет, решили спрятаться в одной из корзин для одежды. Пегаска тут же проверила ту корзину, где они спрятались, но их уже там не было, вместо этого, она увидела большую дыру. Флаттершай изумилась тому, что кот так легко раскопал яму. Впрочем, ей хотелось проучить этих двух животных и она знала каким способом. А в это время Том уже прокопал огромную дорогу, и вскоре он решил выбираться наружу. Джерри было не очень уютно, потому как он держался за хвост и большую часть земли приходилось глотать. Наконец, выбравшись наверх, Том врезался головой обо что-то твёрдое и деревянное. Кот начал гадать, как выбраться из этой западни как вдруг он почувствовал резкую боль в хвосте, и с сильным криком, пробил собой эти доски. После приземления, Том схватил Джерри, так как не сложно догадаться, что только он мог укусить хвост, но тот жестом показал, что они выбрались. Сейчас оба были в доме, больше походившем на магазинчик сладостей, так как здесь на витринах стояли всякие торты, кексы и прочие сладости. Джерри, как подобает нахальному мышонку, подошёл к одному из тортов. Он облизнул свои губы, в предвкушении этого сладкого тортика. Но до того как торт был мышонком укушен, он был убран от бессовестных зубов. Потому что Том его забрал. Сам кот только-только хотел этот тортик съесть, как тот был отобран снова тем же мышонком, и он, обидевшись на своего врага, залепил его в морду коту. Снова вспомнилась вражда кота и мышонка, и их даже не волновало, что их преследуют уже три пони, а потому они начали погоню в этом доме/кафе. Начался очередной погром и разнос всего что можно было разнести: мебель, столы, съестное и всё прочее. Джерри находился на кухне и он решил вспомнить старое дело с пирогом и чем-нибудь тяжёлым. И этим "тяжёлым" оказались часы-таймер. Джерри заложил "начинку" в пирог и запульнул в проклятого кота. Тот искал боеприпасы, а потому не увидел летящий в него снаряд, и он залетел прямо в рот. Том проглотил пирог вместе с часами, а потому в желудке начало громко брянькать. Тогда кот схватил палку, которая когда-то была ножкой от стола и погнался за мышонком. Том пытался ударить совершенно точно, но попасть надо ещё постараться, цель ведь маленькая. Однако, Джерри тоже не собирался так легко подставляться, а потому он схватил кочергу для самообороны. Отразив удар кочергой, Том и Джерри встали в стойку для фехтования, хотя мышонку было смешно смотреть на кота, который сейчас совсем без шерсти. Однако, кошак ногой выпнул кочергу из лап и теперь мышонок вновь безоружен. Тогда он юркнул в другую комнату, а затем побежал на второй этаж. Том шёл за мышом не отставая, но на пути оказался барьер в лице натянутой верёвки и Том словно стрела из тетивы улетел обратно, пробив головой стену. Его голова торчала снаружи, и пони, которые увидели этот кадр, сильно рассмеялись. Том немедленно выбрался из ловушки и сию же секунду продолжил преследование проклятого мышонка. Кот приближался к одной из комнат и он увидел, как Джерри с пером стоит рядом со спящей на кровати розовой пони, с гривой и хвостом тёмно-розового цвета и кьютимаркой трёх воздушных шариков. Том уже не первый раз оказывался под такой угрозой, но несмотря на то, что это будет не как с его хозяйкой, всё равно шкура была дороже. Поэтому он просил взглядом не делать этого. А Джерри злорадно ухмылялся Тому в лицо. Так затишье стояло три секунды, как вдруг кто-то опять укусил Тома за хвост. На этот раз это был маленький зелёный крокодильчик. Том очень не хотел это делать, но пришлось… От боли он вскрикнул, и вылетел в открытое окно ведущее на балкон, оставив крокодильчика дома. А от крика проснулась и сама пони, которая среагировала моментально:

— Полундра! Злюки на подходе! Кидай во всех пироги и тортики!

Правда, единственный "враг", который её окружал — маленький коричневый мышонок. А Джерри был несколько встревожен, так как он не хотел её будить на самом деле, а только напугать Тома, ведь мышонку нравится, когда кот молит его о пощаде, особенно в таких ситуациях. Неловко и стесняясь, а также улыбкой во всю морду, мышонок поприветствовал кобылицу. Джерри боялся, что эта пони его прибьёт, однако та радостно посмотрела на своего гостя.

— Ух ты! Мышки в моём доме! Это так здорово! Приветики! Я Пинки Пай! Я очень люблю новых друзей и кексики! Ты такой забавный! А как тебя зовут?

Джерри не мог ей ответить без ручки или карандаша и бумаги, однако…

— Тебя зовут Джерри! Привет, Джерри! — поприветствовала Пинки.

Мышонок изумился, как она узнала его имя.

— Моё Пинки-Чувство может легко мне предсказать какие-нибудь случайности. Ты из другого мира? А как ты попал сюда? Ты помнишь что-нибудь?

Джерри было тяжело слушать эту кобылицу, она была слишком гиперактивной. Да и как ей объяснять, если он не говорит?

— Ой… Похоже ты не умеешь говорить… Но это не страшно, потому что я знаю о чё-ё-ём ты ду-у-умае-е-ешь… — протянула некоторые буквы розовая пони, водя копытами перед глазами мышонка.

Похоже Джерри уже не мог слушать эту кобылицу… Но она его забавляла, а потому он старался терпеть её вопросы.

— Ты голодный? Пойдём, я тебя покормлю! У меня есть ванильные кексики, с шоколадной крошкой! Очень вкусные!

Джерри только сейчас вспомнил, что в доме страшный погром, а потому лапой гладил копыто кобылицы и взглядом просил её: "Пожалуйста, не надо!".

— Ну что ты так расстроился? — Пинки не понимала страха мышонка. — Не бойся! Всё будет классно! Я клянусь, а если вру — кекс я в глаз себе воткну! — после этих слов Пинки приложила копыто в глаз.

А вот Джерри не был уверен. И когда они спустились на первый этаж, перед глазами розовой пони был настоящий бардак. Столы сломаны, мебель порвана, кухонная утварь разбросана, а сладости уничтожены. Джерри сглотнул, а у Пинки задёргался глаз.

— Хотя мне кажется, что всё-таки придётся тут хорошенько поработать… — после этих слов, рухнула полка с посудой.

Том летел словно птица в небесах. Вот только минус заключался в том, что Том не был птицей. А потому он был вынужден мириться с тем, что его ждет болезненное столкновение с землёй. Летел Том по направлению в огромный дуб, который, похоже, всё-таки был домом, однако на пути встала Флаттершай, и она была очень сурова. Та хотела поймать кота, но он схватил её хвост одной лапой и таким образом он летел вперёд вместе с пони, а та лишь беспомощно летала в воздухе.

— Отпусти меня, котик! Или я не отвечаю за последствия! — требовала пегаска отпустить её.

Тот повиновался, однако Флаттершай от такой скорости потеряла над собой контроль и сейчас летела в стенд с рекламой, где была изображена фиолетовая кобылица-единорог с гривой и хвостом тёмно-синего и розового цветов и кьютимаркой розовой шестиконечной звезды, на белой такой же и в окружении пяти маленьких белых звёзд. Та держала в копыте книгу, а под ней лозунг: "Книги — лучшее средство для учёбы!". Флаттершай всем телом впечаталась в стенд, образовав собой новый лозунг: "Книги — хучшее средство для учёбы!". А Том влетел в окно этого дуба. С болезненным столкновением с окном, он пролетел так до лестницы, и сбиваясь об каждую ступеньку, спустился на первый этаж. Кот лежал мордой вниз и ни за что не хотел поднимать голову. Однако перед ним встала та кобылица, которую он видел на том стенде. Она смотрела на кота с неспокойным лицом, будто за него переживала.

— Сэр, с вами всё хорошо? — спросила кобылица.

Том не мог ничего ответить, поэтому лишь помотал головой. Он сел уже на свою пятую точку, чтобы хоть как-то понять, что происходит. Том находился в библиотеке, в которой было очень много разных книг, и кота это удивило. Тем более что почитать он не против. Потом появился фиолетовый дракон, который был какой-то слишком маленький.

— Вот это да. — удивился дракон. — К нам коты с неба залетают!

— Очень смешно, Спайк, но сейчас не до смеха! Нам нужно понять что с ним такое. Кстати, мистер, меня зовут Твайлайт Спаркл. А вас?

Том опять не ответил, вместо этого жестом из пальцев и мимикой, он показал, что не говорит.

— Вы говорите на языке жестов? — спросила Твайлайт.

Том помотал головой, он попытался ещё раз показать невозможность говорить.

— Вы немой? — спросила Твайлайт, уже склонив голову в бок.

Кот шлёпнул себя по лицу, и с более суровым лицом, попытался третий раз сказать про невозможность говорить.

— Вы меня не понимаете? — Твайлайт не понимала, что этот кот пытается ей донести.

Том положил руки на лицо. Посидев так три секунды, и сравнив эту взрослую, и, казалось бы, умную кобылицу, с тремя маленькими кобылками, он жестом указал дать листок и то, чем можно писать. Дракончик Спайк принёс перо и кусок пергамента. Том начал писать на бумаге:

— "Я пытаюсь вам сказать, что я не могу говорить! Потому что такой возможностью Природа не наделила!"

— Ага… — Твайлайт только теперь поняла, что этот кот имел в виду. — Тогда простите пожалуйста, и кто вы?

— "Меня зовут Том."

— Теперь понятно. — сказала единорожка. — Я сейчас вас посмотрю, не возражаете?

Том словно был на больничном осмотре. Пони осматривала пациента, мерила давление, пульс, проверяла работу мышц, реакцию на свет и звук, а коту явно не нравилось такое обследование. Создавалось ощущение, будто она какая-то котоедка, которой нужно проверить насколько свежий котик, для "супа с котом".

— Мистер, Том! Если вы хотите, чтобы я вам помогла с вашей проблемой, позвольте мне нормально вас осмотреть!

— "Проблема в том, что я попал под воздействие некой "Ядовитой Шутки" и я ищу лекарство от неё!" — написал Том с нервной окраской.

— Вот как? Так бы сразу и сказали, Мистер Том! — Твайлайт убежала в ванную. — У меня есть лекарство от такого недуга. Знали бы вы, что было со мной и подругами… Ужас. Только должна предупредить, насколько я знаю, коты воду не любят, а вам необходимо будет в этой воде искупаться!

Тому было без разницы, главное чтобы к нему наконец вернулась его серая шёрстка, а то ж стыдно в таком виде на глаза показываться. Спайк смотрел на кота с некоторым смешком, но Том не обращал внимания. Через пару минут, Твайлайт сказала что всё готово и кот быстро прибежал в ванную, чтобы ещё и помыться. Твайлайт была удивлена такому рвению и желанию кота помыться, а тот жестом велел покинуть зону одиночества. Том очень хотел понежиться в ванной, но вдруг раздался стук в дверь и очень агрессивный голос. Кот немедленно вылез из ванной, и молящим жестом попросил Твайлайт и Спайка не выдавать его. Те не понимали в чём дело, да и Тому было неприятно впутывать в это незнакомых пони. Но да ладно, ложь во благо всегда ценилась во многих существах. Твайлайт открыла дверь, и в дом влетела очень злая Флаттершай с фингалом под глазом.

— Святая Селестия… — удивилась Твайлайт такому подарку несчастной скромнице. — Флаттершай, что случилось?

— Здесь один… О-О-О-О-ОЧЕНЬ гадкий кот… — Флаттершай была похожа на быка в корриде. — Я его придушу… Я его задавлю своими копытами!..

— Ого, — вмешался Спайк, — ты сейчас такая злая что… — после этого Флаттершай с яростным лицом посмотрела на Спайка, а тот почувствовал, как его душа убежала в пятки.

— Флаттершай, успокойся… — медленно успокаивала злую пегаску Твайлайт. — Глубоко вдохни… и выдохни…

— Если я его сейчас не найду, то кому-пони будет тут очень больно… — Сказала пегаска.

Флаттершай была в настоящем бешенстве, она не собиралась отступать от своего, и сейчас она бродила по дому Твайлайт, чтобы найти её будущего мученика. Она осматривала каждую полку, каждый ящик, угол и проём, заглядывала на второй этаж, даже в холодильник заглянула, и даже проверила одну из книг, которая называлась: "Семейство кошачьих". Сильно зарычав, Флаттершай порвала книгу на мелкие кусочки под сопровождение криков и мольб Твайлайт о пощаде книги, но жестокости пегаски не было предела, так как она ещё и потоптала книгу и пожевала несколько страниц. Поток гнева переполнял пегаску от мозга и до кончика хвоста, она очень хотела оторвать проклятому коту все его когти. Зайдя в ванную, она заметила, что та была наполнена.

— ТВАЙЛАЙТ! ИДИ СЮДА! — крикнула Флаттершай.

— Что? — Твайлайт уже оплакала гибель одной из книг.

— Что это такое?! — спросила Флаттершай, указав на ванную.

— В смысле? — Твайлайт посмотрела на наполненную ванну. — Простая вода. Помыться собиралась.

— В пятницу. Днём. Когда всепони на работе. Ты уверена? — спросила Флаттершай злобно.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так злишься? — спросила Твайлайт, на что Флаттершай встала очень близко и указала на фингал.

— УГАДАЙ ОТКУДА?! — яростно спросила Флаттершай.

— Ударилась?

— БАХНУЛАСЬ! ОБ ТВОЙ СТЕНД! ПРЯМ КАК ПО РАСПИСАНИЮ, ВОТ ТОЛЬКО МЕНЯ И ЖДАЛ!

— Извините, пожалуйста, но при чём тут мой стенд? — официальным тоном обратилась Твайлайт к своей подруге.

— Здрасте, приехали! Твоя была инициатива его поставить?! И по твоей инициативе я сейчас буду красоваться с этим фингалом! Смотрите, какая я красивая с этим синим фингалом!

Вода уже спустилась из ванной и кота там уже не было.

— Скажи честно, он тут был? — спросила Флаттершай.

— Нет! — ответила Твайлайт.

— Пинки-Клятвой клянёшься?

— Я клянусь, а если вру — кекс я в глаз себе воткну!

— Хорошо. Увидишь — дай мне знать! — Флаттершай пулей вылетела из дома.

Твайлайт была в шоке… её подруга — зверь во всех смыслах. Теперь она никогда не будет её бесить. Правда её интересовало, куда пропал Том. А тот каким-то хитрым образом спрятался за дверью. Тот выдохнул и заметил, что теперь он стал нормальным котом, с серой шерстью, белыми лапами и хвостом. Он уже хотел обрадоваться, но Твайлайт копытами приставила кота к стене.

— ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ЗНАЧИТ?!


	3. Часть 3

**Часть 3: Око за глаз, зуб за клык**

Пинки Пай уже два часа возилась с беспорядком. Джерри, конечно, старался ей помогать всеми силами, всё-таки он с Томом всё это учинил. Но это официальная версия, а вот по неофициальной, которую Джерри придумал за пять секунд, Том сам устроил это побоище и сам хотел побеспокоить кобылицу, но крокодильчик Гамми, как выяснил мышонок, вовремя спас хозяйку. Пинки не злилась на Джерри, но ей было неприятно, что этот беспорядок произошёл у неё под носом. Благо Мистер и Миссис Кейки с детьми уехали в Кантерлот, а иначе Пинки Пай пришлось бы очень постараться, чтобы одних извинений хватило. В конце концов порядок был наведён: столы восстановлены, мебель как только возможно зашита или перешита, сладости вновь заготовлены, утварь расставлена по своим местам, и дыры на стенах и полу были заделаны. Теперь Пинки Пай могла и отдохнуть. Джерри тоже устал, он же сложа лапы не сидел.

— Фьюх! — Пинки смахнула пот с головы. — Что ж… Это было очень ободряюще…

Пинки посмотрела на часы и они показывали три часа дня. Розовая пони сделала вывод, что неплохо потрудилась, да ещё и где-то даже приукрасила. А потом она увидела как Джерри дёргает её хвост, тот хотел есть.

— Ой, какая я глупенькая… — вспомнила Пинки. — Я ведь тебя не покормила даже, как и обещала. Пойдём, я дам тебе сыр.

Джерри очень хотел сыр, а потому он терпеливо бежал за кобылицей, и через несколько секунд сам вскарабкался на стол. Пинки вытащила из холодильника тарелку с сыром, и у мышонка чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Даже в чужих мирах есть такие радости, как этот вкусный сыр. Пинки отрезала кусочек жёлтой сладости и зубами протянула её мышонку, тот взял дар и принялся за чудесную сырную трапезу. Вдоволь наевшись, Джерри поблагодарил Пинки за угощение, и направился в сторону выхода.

— А куда ты? — спросила Пинки. — Ты за Томом? Я пойду с тобой! Заблудишься ещё где-нибудь.

Пинки присела, чтобы Джерри мог сесть на неё и тот решил воспользоваться такой возможностью. За всё время прогулки, Джерри очень сдружился с этой розовой пони, а она с радостью ознакомила его с Эквестрией и её содержанием. Да и вообще, она весёлая и добрая, а это мышонок оценил. Через несколько минут, Пинки с Джерри на спине уже подходили к центру города и по пути встретились Меткоискатели. Те катались на роликах, и получалось у них очень даже неплохо.

— Привет, Пинки Пай! — поприветствовали кобылки.

— Привет, девочки! А вы знаете, кто это со мной?

— Джерри! — увидела Эппл Блум знакомого мышонка. — Привет!

Мышонок помахал лапой.

— А где Том? — спросила Свити Белль.

— Вот его мы как раз и идём искать. — ответила Пинки. — Он у нас в Сахарном Уголке хоть и устроил погром, но я только хочу объяснить ему, что маленьких обижать нехорошо.

— А вы разве не дружите? — спросила Скуталу.

Джерри помотал головой.

— Значит я ошиблась… — сказала Свити Белль.

— Но это не страшно! — воскликнула Пинки. — Они могут подружиться! Тем более сейчас такая возможность! Ведь вы же можете?

Джерри медленно помотал головой, глядя прямо в глаза кобылице, а в ответ на это, она хмуро посмотрела на мышонка, и этот взгляд заставил его передумать.

— Вот и прекрасно. — сказала Пинки. — А вы девочки чем заняты?

— Да вот, сёстры нас попросили быть осторожными, мол, тут кот и мышь по Понивиллю бродят и ужасы всякие творят, но это описание Эпплджек. — ответила Эппл Блум. — Мы знаем, что они говорят про Тома и Джерри, но мы не говорим им специально.

— А что так? — спросила Пинки недоумённо. — Они же ваши сёстры.

— Потому что Том и Джерри не виноваты! — ответила Эппл Блум. — Они просто голодные были, и взяли шесть яблок с сидром. Не будут же они ждать, когда голод их заморит.

У Джерри были смутные чувства насчёт всего этого, но практически, не он же спровоцировал кобылиц на эту войну. Джерри оборонялся, а Том сам, и Эпплджек сотрясение оставил, и Рейнбоу Дэш крылья ушиб. Хотя, мышонку казалось, будто он в этом всё равно причастен, а потому предался размышлениям. Но они были прерваны его тёмной частью души "Бесом". Тот выглядел как Джерри, но с заострённым хвостом, острыми клыками, дьявольской внешностью и с трезубцем в лапе.

— Ну и о чём ты задумался, скажи пожалуйста? — спросил Бес. — Ты каждый день строишь козни этому коту, ну так продолжай валить всё на него! Ты же тут не виноват?

Однако в этот момент появилась и "Совесть" Джерри, которая была одета в белую тунику, с крыльями на спине и нимбом на голове, а также с лирой в лапе.

— Нет, Джерри! — вмешалась Совесть. — То что ты тут не при чём, не значит что ты должен обвинять кого-то другого! Вы с этим котом сейчас в одной лодке и вы должны вместе плыть на ней!

— Кого ты слушаешь? Дурацкого клоуна в платье? — спросил Бес, указав трезубцем на соседку.

— Посмотри на себя, грубиян! — ответила Совесть. — Ты пытаешься научить этого мальчика плохому!

— Да что ты говоришь? А ты прям можешь выучить его хорошему. Мы с тобой одинаково работаем, и нам одинаково платят! Мне — болью душ, а тебе — пением душ.

— Ты не пытайся из меня делать дуру, мерзавец! — пригрозила Совесть своему противнику. — Нам вообще не платят! Моя задача делать так, чтобы этот мышонок не жалел о плохих поступках, и уж тем более, не совершал их, а ты же хочешь чтобы он на каждом шагу ставил подножку этому коту, подставлял мышеловку, бросал металлический утюг…

— И как видишь, у меня это хорошо получается! — прервал Бес соперницу.

— Джерри, будь благоразумен! Ты не виноват, но ты не должен во всём обвинять Тома. Конечно, эти пони вам не рады, но они поймут тебя, если ты не будешь идти на поводу у этого негодяя! — указала Совесть на Беса.

— Ага, мы уже на личности перешли. Ну хорошо! Джерри, послушай мой совет: не стоит слушать эту слабохарактерную фею! И что будет, если ты его поймёшь и простишь? Ты думаешь, он тебя по головке погладит? Вряд ли! Он тебя разочек ногой придавит и будешь хорошим блинчиком! Впрочем, смотри сам! — после этого Бес и Совесть исчезли в клубах дыма красного и голубого цветов.

Джерри теперь осознал, что его вины в том, что пони сейчас на них так нападают, нет, просто Том можно сказать заставил мышонка вести оборонительную игру. Он решил, что как только встретит Рейнбоу Дэш, извинится перед ней за укол в глаз. А потом попытается разобраться и с котом.

— Ну что, Джерри? Пойдём? — спросила Пинки.

Тот кивнул в знак согласия, и попрощавшись с кобылками, пони и мышь направились в библиотеку Твайлайт Спаркл. Так как она хотя бы не знает о вражде пони и этих животных… По крайней мере, они так думали…

А тем временем, Твайлайт гонялась за Томом, который прикрывался везде где только можно. Та с помощью магии запускала всякую утварь, например, зонт, который кот поймал ртом, проглотил, и его живот стал шире, потому что зонт раскрылся. Твайлайт удивлялась физиологии этого кота, а Том удивлялся магии, которую единорожка против него применяла. Также для Твайлайт стало открытием то, что магия на кота не действует. То есть, она попыталась его телекинезом поймать за хвост, но магия не цеплялась за него. Или, например, она пустила огненный шар в кота, но снаряд плавно отразился от тела кота и полетел обратным адресом. В конечном итоге, Твайлайт стала похожа на чёрную пони. Спайк же с интересом наблюдал за творящимся хаосом, пожёвывая драгоценные камни, и смотреть за этой баталией ему было безумно смешно. Твайлайт несколько раз затыкала Спайка ударом книги по голове, а затем возвращалась к погоне за Томом. Тот убежал на кухню и сейчас он впал в немедленные размышления, как бы удрать от этой пони. Но единственный выход из дома — это собственно сам выход, а окна были закрыты. Кот попытался их открыть, но бестолку. Единорожка приближалась к кухне, и тогда Том вспомнил один старый добрый трюк... Он нашёл на полке много мыла, и ему хотелось посмотреть, как это подействует на пони. Кот вылил ведро воды, подложил эту кучку мыла прямо у проёма, а сам прижался к стене. Твайлайт забежала на кухню, но копыта упали прямо на куски мыла и Кобылица полетела вперёд на большой скорости, едва удерживая равновесие. Затем её ждало столкновение с раковиной. Том рассмеялся, как всегда, в своём стиле: громко хохотал и ударил ладонью об колено. Твайлайт попыталась выбраться из западни, но по неосторожности открыла горячую воду. С диким воплем, пони выскочила из раковины, попутно уничтожив сантехнику. Ещё бы это не было больно. Теперь кобылица находилась в ярости, она хотела очень больно помучить этого серого котяру. Также больно, как она сейчас намучилась в погоне за ним. Оторвав кусок трубы от уже "мёртвой" сантехники, пони быстро пошла в атаку. Том почувствовал запах палённого, спрятал голову под шею, чтобы труба не попала, а затем дал дёру, совершенно не зная куда он идёт. Твайлайт ещё больше удивилась физиологии этого кота: он спрятал голову под шею! Это невероятно, даже с логической точки зрения. Хотя сейчас фиолетовая единорожка сейчас было такое без разницы, потому что очень хотела показать коту его место. Тот слепо носился вокруг кухни, и тогда Твайлайт вспомнила один закон физики… Выйдя из воды, единорожка из рога запустила заклинание молнии, и теперь кота прошибало огромным количеством тока, проходившего через него. Вот только Твайлайт оказалась очень невнимательной, так как сантехника, опять же, сломана, вода продолжала подбираться к пони и когда подобралась, она на самой себе испытывала движение тока через тело. Спайк, наконец, перестал смотреть на эту гонку пони и кота, поэтому он взял деревянную доску и вытащил пони из электрической облавы. Кобылица вся билась в конвульсиях, а Том рассыпался как пепел, оставив после себя глаза… Кот совком и метёлкой собрал себя на место и уже приготовился убегать, но увидев что Твайлайт лежит без чувств, немедленно подошёл к ней. Он не мог понять, жива она или нет, а Спайк молча смотрел на происходящее. Том наклонил голову поближе как сердцу Твайлайт, как вдруг…

— Я ТЕБЯ СЕЙЧАС ПРИБЬЮ!

Неожиданно Твайлайт приступила к драке с Томом. В куче пыли и серых облаков, кобылица избивала кота. Один раз зарядила кирпичом по голове, второй раз металлической битой, третий раз книгой и четвёртый мягкой игрушкой, издававшей громкий пищащий звук. Том пытался сбежать от кобылицы, но та его так легко не отпускала. Спайк знал, что Твайлайт притворяется, просто в этот раз он подыграл ей. Кот решил обнаглеть окончательно и во время боя, он остро вцепился когтями за круп кобылицы и укусил его. От боли, та подлетела в потолок и головой его пробила. Том снова побежал к двери, но злая единорожка закрыла дверь шкафом. И телепортировавшись перед Томом, она ему пригрозила копытом. К тому же её грива была растрёпана, зрачки сужены, а на лице поистине пугающая улыбка.

— О-о-о нет, котик… — заикаясь и с дрожащим голосом говорила Твайлайт. — От меня ты никуда не убежишь… И за укушенный круп ты мне сейчас ответишь… Хи-хи!

Спайк понял — дело дрянь, а потому предпочёл убежать на второй этаж. А Том готовился к очень недоброму. Твайлайт быстрым рывком напала на Тома и избиение продолжилось. Крики и вопли Тома невозможно было не слушать, а грохот различной мебели, книг и полок разносился по всему дому. Библиотека теперь зона военных действий…

Прошло двадцать минут…

Пинки и Джерри уже подходили к библиотеке Твайлайт, и вскоре услышали подозрительный грохот и чьи-то вопли боли. Джерри их не перепутает ни с чьими другими. Мышонок спрыгнул с пони и побежал в сторону двери, Пинки последовала за ним. Дверь оказалась забаррикадирована с другой стороны и тогда пришлось пойти другим путём. Джерри указал на окно наверху.

— Оки-доки-локи, Джерри! — согласилась с предложением мышонка Пинки.

Том весь избитый, в синяках и ссадинах был привязан к столу и пытался вырваться, но тщетно. А Твайлайт бродила вокруг стола и думала, как бы ей помучить этого кота. И придумала… Она взяла пинцет и зацепила им ус кота. С быстрым махом, она выдернула ус, доставив коту море неприятных ощущений. А затем единорожка подумала маленько поскрипеть перед ушами кота. Для этого она достала доску и мелом начала громко скрипеть по доске. Тому было невыносимо слушать этот мерзкий скрип, а потому он начал молить кошачьего Бога, чтобы он снизошёл до несчастного смертного. Твайлайт приготовила коту очередную пытку: кобылица достала мощную кувалду и очень сильно ударила ею кота в область паха, отчего тот вскрикнул очень тонким голосом, а язык кота растянулся на очень небывалую длину. Это была месть Твайлайт за укус крупа. Спайк не смелился выходить на первый этаж, но увидев Пинки и какого-то мышонка, он немедленно отреагировал:

— Ребят, спасайте Тома! Твайлайт его сейчас замучает! — просил Спайк.

— Не бойся Спайк! Пинки и Джерри уже идут выручать котиков! — воскликнула Пинки.

Пони и мышонок спустились на первый этаж, где единорожка продолжала издеваться над котом. Сейчас она наигрывала мелодию из его усов, совмещая это с щипанием ушей. Джерри был немного доволен тем, что расплата пришла за котом, но теперь надо остановить эту пони, и у мышонка был план. Он позвал Пинки пошептаться.

— Но разве вы не говорите? — удивилась Пинки.

На что Джерри мотнул головой, но всё равно он попросил её подойти. Пинки выслушала план, и с улыбкой подмигнула мышонку. Затем она подошла к единорожке и начала говорить:

— Эй, подруга! Привет! — поприветствовала Пинки.

— О, привет Пинки Пай! — с таким же дрожащим голосом поприветствовала Твайлайт. — А ты как тут оказалась?

— Через окно залезла. А чем ты тут занимаешься? — спросила Пинки весело.

— Учу кота уму разуму… — ответила Твайлайт, выдернув ещё один ус у кота.

— Знаешь, я тут принесла тортик с вишней, но он на улице. Ты не могла бы убрать этот большой шкафчик?

— Ах… Да, сейчас уберу. А ты присмотри за этим котом, ладно?

С этими словами Твайлайт отошла к двери и подняла этот шкаф, загораживавший выход. А когда вернулась, увидела рядом со столом две кружечки с чаем.

— А что это, Пинки? — спросила Твайлайт.

— Это простой чай. — ответила Пинки. — Хочешь? Я и печеньки захватила!

— Можно. — сказала Твайлайт, чувствуя сладкий аромат чая.

Выпив этого чудесного чаю и заев сладкими печеньями, внезапно фиолетовая пони почувствовала слабость, вялость и усталость. Ей очень хотелось спать, а в довесок к этому, кто-то пел ей колыбельную. Это был Джерри, который тихонько запрыгнул на голову Твайлайт и начал петь колыбельную ей прям в ухо. От такой тихой, нежной и приятной песни, единорожка зевнула, а после с грохотом завалилась спать. Том вздохнул с облегчением и просил освободить его.

— А волшебное слово? — спросила Пинки.

Том с прищуром посмотрел на кобылицу. Да и Джерри тоже смущённо посмотрел на кобылицу.

— Ну, будем считать, что ты сказал "пожалуйста".

Твайлайт мирно спала на своей кровати и ей снилось, как она считает каждого параспрайта, улетевшего обратно в Вечнодикий лес. Том благодарил пони и мышонка от всей души. А Спайк был спокоен, что Твайлайт спит. Всё-таки не спала целый день и ночь. Время было уже пять часов вечера.

— Хорошо всё то, что хорошо кончается. — сказала Пинки.

Однако снаружи раздался громкий хлопок в дверь. И когда пони, кот и мышь спустились внизу их ждала четвёрка очень "добрых" пони. Том и Джерри сглотнули, а вот Пинки решила поприветствовать:

— Привет, девочки! Как дела?

— Пинки… — начала голубая пегаска. — Отойди в сторонку, пожалуйста…

— У нас с этими двумя… отдельный разговор… — продолжила оранжевая пони.

— Кроме меня! Меня эти двое не интересуют! — возразила белая единорожка.

— Зато как я хочу их "поласкать"… "погладить"… "покормить"… — закончила жёлтая пегаска.

После секунды молчания, трое налетели на кота и мышонка, и началось беспорядочная драка. Немного погодя, Том и Джерри спокойно вышли из всё ещё продолжавшейся баталии, и когда они отряхнулись от пыли, быстро помчались в сторону выхода. Внезапно, бой остановился, и сейчас Рейнбоу и Эпплджек держали друг друга за грудь одним копытом, а другим хотели ударить, а Флаттершай зубами держала три хвоста: свой и её подруг. Быстро собравшись, они отправились в погоню за негодяями. Том и Джерри направились в другую сторону от библиотеки, и убегали они весьма быстро и ловко. Через какое-то время они добежали до железно-дорожной станции откуда выезжали поезда. Том и Джерри не обладали деньгами, а потому решили поступить проще: сесть на крышу поезда в момент отъезда. Через несколько минут, начали подбегать и троица мстителей, однако в тот момент когда они подошли, поезд уже уезжал со станции. Кот и мышь сидели на крыше поезда, и помахали лапами своим преследователям, а Том ещё и покривлял рожу перед ними.

— Да будь этот кот с мышью прокляты… — заругалась Эпплджек.

— Им повезло… Если бы у меня не болели крылья, я бы их догнала! — сказала Рейнбоу.

— Мы их ещё догоним… — сказала Флаттершай. — Они направляются в Кантерлот. Мы их потом догоним, когда Твайлайт ещё проснётся. Я же, кстати, знала, что она прячет этого кота. Теперь и ей дано знать, что это за гадёныши!

— Впервые ты так говоришь про "милых" зверушек, Флатти. — заметила Рейнбоу.

— И далеко не последний… — призналась Флаттершай.


	4. Часть 4

**Часть 4: Вот и нашли неприятности на свои хвосты...**

Том и Джерри ехали на крыше поезда час с половиной до Кантерлота, однако голод их страшно мучил, и тогда они снова решили скооперироваться, чтобы добыть еду в поезде. Правда, сложность в том, что кот и мышь в этом поезде безбилетники, и если они попадутся на глаза водителю поезда, кондуктору или кому другому, то их выкинут. Так что, Джерри пока придётся справиться с добычей в одиночку. На поезде, конечно, опасно этот трюк проворачивать, но теперь уже делать нечего. Лучше лишний раз наведаться на небо, чем ждать, когда тебя на это небо заберут. Джерри зацепился за хвост Тома как за кран с крюком, а тот опускал мышонка к открытому окну. Убедившись, что никто не видит, Джерри быстро шмыгнул под сиденья. В желудке сильно урчало, а потому мышонку очень хотелось поспешить, и очевидно даже того куска сыра от Пинки Пай не хватило. Джерри внимательно следил за пони в вагоне, все сидели и болтали о чём-то своём. Но затем он заметил пони проезжавшую рядом с тележкой, на которой были разложены разные салаты и прочие закуски. Мышонок быстро запрыгнул, под нижний столик с посудой и сейчас он полагал, что должен был проехать или на кухню, или в буфет. И не прогадал, так как, тут пеклись до жути ароматные пирожки и лепёшки, чем-то вкусным начинённые. Теперь Джерри осталось придумать, как эту добычу передать Тому. Мышонок начал думать над планом…

Несколько минут спустя…

На поезде объявили экстренную остановку, так как судя по сирене, тот горел. И хотя он на самом деле не горел, поезд всё равно нужно было остановить. После остановки, все пони вышли из поезда на перекличку. Все были возмущены произошедшим, мол, как это поезд не горел, если сирена так гудела? А на самом деле это отвлекающий манёвр мышонка, который как раз эту сирену и включил, чтобы Том мог без проблем пройти в буфет. Парочка набивала пакет без остановки, попутно перекусив парой пирожков, которые с ягодами и прочими фруктами, и такими вкусностями. Тому хотелось чего-нибудь мясного или рыбу, но пони вряд ли занимаются ловлей рыбы, поэтому кот забыл даже про это. А затем оказалось, что не все пони вышли из поезда, так как одна единорожка мятно-зелёного цвета, с зелёными с белыми гривой и хвостом, и меткой лиры на крупе, всё это время находившаяся в столовом вагоне, видимо не очень торопилась выйти из поезда, хотя как раз собиралась. Том и Джерри не смекнули о такой опасности, поэтому она увидела кота и мыша, разбирающих чужое добро. Та вскрикнула, увидев грабёж и сию секунду побежала на выход. Том и Джерри немедленно начали выбираться из поезда через окно со всем награбленным. Кот выбрался, а вот Джерри оказался закрыт в поезде — окна закрылись металлическими жалюзи. Тогда мышонок побежал к хвосту поезда, где можно было выбраться. К счастью, он успел, до того как пони вернулись в поезд. Убедившись, что в поле зрения никого нет, Джерри забрался на крышу поезда. Том уже перекусывал, само собой, оставив и своему напарнику. Наконец-то можно и поесть, после такой-то нервотрёпки. В процессе ужина, слышался голос той пони, которая заметила парочку, и сейчас пыталась доказать, что видела кота и мыша. Том и Джерри решили одним ухом послушать, что там говорят:

— Я клянусь вам, даже за свою правоту я бы пошла против Найтмер Мун, я видела здесь кота и мышку, которые здесь крали еду! — говорила кобылица.

— Лира Хартстрингс! — слышался голос жеребца. — Вы нам сначала рассказами про человеков досаждали, теперь вы ещё рассказываете про прямоходящих животных, которые умело воруют нашу выпечку? Почему вы так хотите пасть ещё ниже в наших глазах?

— Сейчас речь не о человеках, а животных, которые похожи на человеков! — вернулась к теме Лира. — Я собственными глазами их видела! Или вы думаете, что это я всё украла?!

— А почему бы это не быть вам? — задал встречный вопрос жеребец. Том и Джерри поняли, что это кондуктор, и что разговор был тет-а-тет.

— Вот сейчас вы далеко не правы! — пригрозила копытом Лира. — Почему вы так считаете?

— Потому что вы вышли из поезда в последнюю очередь, через пять минут, после того как это сделали все остальные. Поэтому у меня есть вполне логичный повод полагать, что это всё украли вы! — изложил кондуктор.

— Да как вы смеете меня в этом подозревать?! — возмутилась единорожка, ткнув кондуктора в нос. — Я бы ни за что не стала воровать!

Голодной парочке всё-таки не в моготу стало слушать эти ложные доводы в сторону кобылицы. Да и воровать у других, совсем не дело. Поэтому Джерри попросил Тома спустить его на секунду к окну.

— Что бы вы там не думали, вы не можете меня в этом обвинять! — продолжала протестовать Лира. — Я, конечно, не обидчивая, но вот то… — она прервала свой разговор, так как через окно увидела того же мышонка, с пирогом в лапе. Тот жестом указал пони быть тише.

— Что вы мне хотели сказать, мисс? — спросил кондуктор, с ухмылкой на лице.

Через несколько секунд, он почувствовал, как кто-то тычет его в затылок. Он повернулся, и получил огромный пирог в морду. Джерри тут же исчез обратно наверх, а единорожка не понимала, зачем этот мышонок снова здесь появился. Впрочем, это уже неважно, так как весь крем от пирога начал падать на пол, а потом пошла и ягодная начинка. Лира не могла не рассмеяться над кондуктором, а тому это было очень не по нраву.

— Ну что теперь скажете, сэр? — спросила Лира с довольной мордой. — Думаете, это я в вас запустила этот пирог?

— Мне сейчас очень смешно, мисс! — саркастично гавкнул кондуктор. — Тьфу! Но это не оправдывает вас, и я сейчас же сообщу охране.

И в этот момент из окна выглянул странный кошак, и он кривлял рожу перед кондуктором. Жеребец быстро высунул голову чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, однако он никого на крыше не увидел, а в этот момент на голове Лиры сидел мышонок, и он тоже строил рожи перед жеребцом. Сбитый с толку, кондуктор провалился в окно и головой врезался в пол. Через пару секунд, раздался громкий смех пони, и ещё через несколько, снова вбежал кондуктор, но мышонка уже не было.

— Где?! — крикнул жеребец. — Где он?!

— Кто он? — спросила Лира наигранно удивляясь.

— Мышонок! Он сейчас стоял на вашей голове и показывал мне морды!

— Не было на моей голове никакого мышонка. — сказала Лира. — Вы что? Больно головкой ударились?

— Вы почему сейчас играете дурочку? — спросил жеребец. — Вы же сейчас меня убеждали про кота, мышонка, что они украли с буфета еду…

— Но вы же мне не верите? Вот я и не собираюсь вам ничего говорить. Вы ещё и меня во всём подозреваете. — ответила Лира отвернувшись.

— Ладно, хорошо! — сдался кондуктор. — Вы свободны, но чтобы больше об этих мышах и котах ни единого слова от вас я не слышал!

— Как пожелаете. — с этими словами Лира удалилась в свой вагон.

Хотя на самом деле, она спрятала мышонка в своей гриве, правда тому было не очень уютно, и собирался чихнуть. К счастью для него, этого не произошло. Лира поставила мышонка на окно, и Том тоже показался.

— Спасибо, ребята. — поблагодарила Лира. — Я думала, что вы вот так убежите, но нет, вернулись и помогли. Я понимаю, вы голодные, и об этом я подумала только потом. Хотела сказать про вас, а вместо этого чуть сама не стала воровкой по ошибке. Большое вам спасибо. Можно узнать, как вас зовут?

Том и Джерри не могли ответить, но Лира дала перо и листок. Джерри представил себя и Тома.

— Том и Джерри? Вы очень похожи на человеков. Может потому что вы ходите на двух лапах или может повадки у вас такие же…

Джерри закруглил глаза, мол: "Ну… может быть…"

— В любом случае, я очень рада вам. И вот тебе, Джерри, от меня. — Лира магией дала мышонку кусок сыра. — Будьте осторожны!

Помахав лапой, Том и Джерри вернулись на крышу поезда, а Лира была довольна таким знакомством. Да ещё и их честностью, и совестью, за свой поступок. А Том и Джерри радовались новой знакомой. У них есть ещё один друг из этого мира. Постепенно кот и мышь чувствовали гордость за то, какие они молодцы… Конечно, просто не вспоминая про трёх пони, жаждущих разорвать их в клочья.

Через несколько часов, а если точно, то уже к десяти вечера, кот и мышонок наконец доехали до Кантерлота. Город выглядел весьма впечатляюще и роскошно. Пони здесь бродили ещё в платьях и костюмах, очевидно походили на известных личностей. А впереди стоял величественный замок. Том и Джерри во время поездки рассуждали о том, как им вернуться домой в свой мир, но вот как, к общему мнению они так и не пришли. Поэтому им оставалось, только смириться с тем, что им, возможно, придётся надолго тут задержаться. Теперь надо было найти место для ночлега. Сейчас парочке было не до задир и обзывательств, с целью погоняться — не было желания и настроения. Тогда Том и Джерри решили попробовать простую тактику — пройти по городу. Может какой-нибудь пони обратит внимание на проходимцев, и позволит у себя заночевать. Однако, хоть пони и смотрели на кота и мышонка с удивлением, никто из них не собирался впускать их к себе в дом. Через полчаса, Том и Джерри поняли, что это бесполезно, тогда они решили устроиться в одном из закоулков. Том устроился на старом и рваном матрасе, и порванном одеяле, и Джерри устроился рядом с котом, он же тёплый как-никак. Было неудобно, но выбирать не приходится, так что парочка пыталась как можно быстрее уснуть…

Том открыл глаза и увидел как жеребцы с крыльями в золотых доспехах и с копьями в копытах окружали его. Всё ещё была ночь, но даже так среди всех наиболее лучше выделялся жеребец-единорог, с синей и бирюзовой гривой и хвостом, и кьютимаркой щита на котором изображена розовая шестиконечная звезда, а над ним три звезды. Тот выглядел очень сурово, и смотрел на Тома так, будто он хотел из кота сделать шапку. Жеребец копытом схватил кота за грудь и потянул его так, чтобы он смотрел ему прямо в лицо.

— Ты кот, по имени Том? — спросил жеребец.

На что Том кивнул, хотя он хотел уже свалить на Джерри, но это было бы глупо, так как вопрос звучал: "кот, по имени Том".

— Тогда будем знакомы: Шайнинг Армор… Бывший капитан королевской стражи… Ныне правитель Кристальной Империи… И брат Твайлайт Спаркл… — представился жеребец.

Теперь коту стало чуток страшно, так как если с тобой разговаривает старший брат на тему обиженной младшей сестры, это очень плохо кончается для обидевшего. А титул старшего брата заставил Тома побояться ещё больше. Джерри уже проснулся и он увидел, как Тома держит какой-то жеребец. Он немедленно встал и пытался спросить что происходит.

— Тебя это отчасти касается, мышь, но сейчас у меня личный разговор с этим комком шерсти. — ответил Шайнинг, глядя на мышонка.

Но мышонок всё равно не понимал в чём дело, а потому взобравшись на голову Тома, хмурым взглядом требовал ответа, в чём Том провинился.

— То есть ты не знаешь? — удивился Шайнинг. — Объясняю: этот котяра дрался с моей сестрой, по непонятной пока для меня причине. Драка ею описана от и до, вплоть до момента, когда он… — на этом месте, некоторые стражники хихикнули. — Я смотрю кому-пони ХОЧЕТСЯ СТОЯТЬ НА ПОСТАХ?! — после этого вопроса, все встали смирно. — Так вот, он укусил круп моей сестры… — но опять раздалось хихиканье и в этот громче прежнего, однако единорог продолжил. — И как она взлетела и пробила потолок в доме… — теперь стражники смеялись, представляя эту умору. Тогда Шайнинг ударил одного из стражей копытом по голове, от чего тот упал в нокаут. — Ещё кто-нипони хочет? Славно. И сейчас, киска, я с тебя спущу шкуру и она будет висеть у меня в покоях, как очень привлекательный трофей, а Твайлайт я подарю ожерелье из твоих клыков, зубов и когтей.

Джерри не хотелось отпускать своего товарища в беде, тем более что Том не первый начал, как думал мышонок. Но Том зачем-то указал куда-то в небо и все отвернулись, чтобы посмотреть, в том числе и Шайнинг. Но когда он повернулся назад, кота, как и мышонка, уже не было на месте.

— ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ! ХВАТАЙТЕ ИХ!

Том с Джерри в лапе, старался ориентироваться в городе, но везде были разные дороги, а потому выбрал дорогу к замку. Но не потому что это было правильным путём, а потому что стражники стояли по разные стороны, и куда можно спрятаться — вопрос на миллион. Кот решил проявить чудеса акробатики, цепляясь за столбы и прыгая с шеста на шест. Шайнинг сделал такое же открытие, что и его сестра — не действующая магия на кота с мышом. Хотя, Джерри не интересовал жеребца, ему нужен был именно Том. Кот ловко ловил горшки с цветами и пулял их в летающих преследователей, а мышонок крепко держался за своего друга, чтобы не упасть. После нескольких прыжков по шестам, Том, наконец, спустился на землю, точно упав на одного из незадачливых стражников. А затем над головой кота свистнул меч, который срезал пару шерстинок с макушки. Оказалось, Шайнинг уже угрожал коту мечом, но и тот вытащил небольшой металлический брусок, и теперь был готов к бою.

— Думаешь, драться умеешь? — спросил Шайнинг держа магией меч и повертев им пару раз. — Ну давай проверим.

Шайнинг попытался ударить кота изо всех сил, но тот либо блокировал удар, либо уворачивался так, что Шайнинг потом получал дополнительный удар, например, сковородой, лежавшей на столе. Хотя Тому было не просто блокировать эти удары, так как драться он не умеет так же, как и его соперник. Джерри всё ещё держался за Тома, и старался не попадать под раздачу. А стражники наблюдали за боем, так как это дело их, когда-то, капитана. Теперь бой проходил на деревянном мосту. Том уже устал обороняться, но и сдаваться он не хотел, к тому же, он жалел о том, что не может говорить, тогда бы он сказал этому братцу, что это была самооборона. Шайнинг наносил удар за ударом, но кот хоть и с трудом, но продолжал блокировать удары. В конце концов, жеребец нанёс колющий удар… И он прошёл через грудь Тома... Тот с печальным лицом посмотрел на жеребца, а Джерри был в шоке. Медленно кот с мечом в груди начал подходить к краю моста, и с тяжёлым стоном он встал на край... Однако… было странно, что кровь не текла с кота! Том держал меч в подмышке и вытащил его чтобы подразнить жеребца. Кот бросил меч вниз, а сам с мышонком побежал в замок.

— Ах ты поганец! — бросил в след Шайнинг. — Решил из меня идиота сделать! Смеётся тот, кто смеётся последним! Правда смеяться без зубов, тебе будет не так легко!

Том и Джерри бежали по огромному коридору замка. Стражники в замке также пытались поймать чужаков, а потому приходилось проявлять смекалку. В одном из проёмов, кот и мышь оказались меж двух огней с одной стороны — два стражника, с другой — Шайнинг. И когда опасность приблизилась, парочка подпрыгнула, заставив гонявшихся врезаться в друг в друга. Парочка бросилась в ближайший из проёмов, и теперь, Том и Джерри находились в огромном зале со сценой. Здесь также находились и разные пони, цветов, мастей и прочего. На сцене серая пони с тёмно-серыми гривой и хвостом, с кьютимаркой скрипичного ключа, играла на виолончели. Тут можно было бы легко затеряться в толпе, но как бы не так, потому что пони смотрели на кота с мышонком с некоторой долей отвращения. Оба были возмущены такой реакцией пони, и поэтому те немедленно вышли на сцену. Отведя возмущённую виолончелистку в сторону, Том сел за фортепиано, а Джерри из пары ненужных струн и щепок сделал скрипку. Тем временем, стражники всё ещё не могли понять, куда могли удрать беглецы, но потом они услышали слишком бодрую игру фортепиано и скрипки. И он доносился из зала с гостями. Шайнинг Армор уже был там и у него челюсть отпала, увидев как кот играет на фортепиано, а мышонок на скрипке. А пони с виолончелью почувствовала вкус музыки, которую играла эта парочка, и решила присоединиться к игре. Теперь уже втроём они исполняли этот удивительный музыкальный акт. Музыка была настолько красивой и настолько энергичной, что некоторые пони даже приплясывали под неё. Шайнингу надоело это слушать, и потому он немедленно отправился на сцену. Том сразу же заметил приближающегося недруга, но играть он не прекращал. И когда жеребец встал на сцену, он занёс железный скипетр для удара, но Том увернулся от него, и скипетр попал на одну из клавиш, а музыкант всё равно не прекратил игру, как впрочем, и Джерри, и виолончелистка. Том начал играть более напряжённую музыку, заставляя слушателей проникнуться сложившейся ситуацией, и скрипач с виолончелисткой последовали за ведущим. Тогда Шайнинг ударил с размаху, но кот пригнулся и подставил цилиндрический шест под ноги жеребца, отчего тот потерял чувство равновесия и упал со сцены на стол с угощениями. Выйдя из засады, на единорога была накинута скатерть до плеч, вермишель свисала с его головы, а рот жеребца перекрасился, благодаря помидорам, и крему от пирогов. Короче, сейчас он выглядел как кобылица. Все, кто находился в зале, не могли сдержать смех и уж тем более не могли не выплеснуть пунш изо рта, от потока комедии, который их сейчас переполнял. Джерри сыграл нежную музыку, а Том свистнул, как какой-нибудь кошке. Шайнинг закипел, от такого унижения и уже через две секунды, всё ещё в "наряде" подошёл к назойливому коту, который продолжал играть свою мелодию.

— Ты вообще жеребец или трус?! — спросил Шайнинг.

— "А кот считается за ответ?" — вытащил табличку с ответом кот с весёлой мордой.

На что все пони опять рассмеялись.

— Тебе смешно? — уже несдержанно спросил Шайнинг.

— "Почти…" — внезапно Том залепил в морду Шайнинга пирог. — "Теперь смешно!"

Пони снова рассмеялись, даже одного жеребца на носилках унесли врачи. Они начали умирать со смеху, скорее всего из-за того что издевательство происходит над не пойми кем… Или кто-то сболтнул про укушенный круп сестры правителя Кристальной Империи. Злометр Шайнинга достиг критической отметки, а Тома нисколько не напрягал этот гнев. Шайнинг немедленно взял одну штору и накрыл ею кота, а потом быстро побежал с этой шторой на самую высокую часть замка. Через несколько секунд, груз был сброшен с огромной высоты. Жеребец переводил дыхание, так как он очень устал бежать наверх… А рядом с ним стоял Том, который смотрел на падающую штору с грузом. Шайнинг перевёл глаза на кота:

— Вот… какой кот… противный, да?

Том кивнул в знак согласия, и даже хмуро посмотрел на всё ещё падающую штору с "котом". Жеребец отвёл глаза, чтобы посмотреть как падает штора, но потом он увидел как она развернулась… и кота не было там. Потом он вытаращил глаза на собеседника, и тот помахал лапой и пальцами. Шайнингу стал о себе ясен следующий факт: он — осёл. Единорог попытался ударить кота копытом, но тот используя свои когти спокойно спускался на нижние этажи. А жеребец посчитал себя пони-пауком… Вам сказать что было дальше? Может угадаете? Ну да ладно… Шайнинг отправился в свободное падение попутно получая от висевших шестов. Последний удар пришёлся в очень "ценное" место любого жеребца. Прикусив губу, несчастный единорог пропищал только одно:

— Мамочка…

А после продолжил свой свободный полёт. Наконец, Том спустился до безопасной точки, и как ни странно, Джерри всё это время был с ним! Он просто появился из-за спины! Каким образом — загадка природы. Перед ними стояла двустворчатая стеклянная дверь. Медленно кот и мышь вошли туда, и это было похоже на чьи-то покои. Теперь парочке надо как-то выбраться из них, тихо и не заметно. Джерри одним глазом посмотрел на спящую кобылицу и эта была огромная белая кобыла, больше походившая на лошадь из-за размеров. Её грива и хвост были разноцветные и по какой-то причине, они развевались сами по себе, будто в них постоянно дует ветер. На крупе кобылицы красовалось изображение Солнца. Том и Джерри понимали, что лучше эту кобылицу не будить и поспешили к выходу, как вдруг ворвались стражники, и парочке ничего не оставалось, как поднять лапы вверх. Кобылица застонала на кровати, и по голосу было понятно, что она не довольна прерыванием её сна.

— Я же просила вас, зайдите ко мне с котом и мышом утром! Я сплю… — попросила кобылица и снова попыталась уснуть.

— Но Ваше Высочество, они сейчас в ваших покоях! — сказал один из стражников.

— Ну так, заберите их, и… отведите в какую-нибудь комнату… Пусть пока поспят… А теперь пожалуйста… уйдите всепони…

— Но Принцесса Селестия… — хотел опять возразить стражник, но та кобылица перебила.

— Повторяю по слогам: От-ве-ди-те-их-в-ко-мна-ту! А от меня отстаньте! Весь день Твайлайт Спаркл мне про этих двоих писала… Да ещё и Шайнинг Армор мне всю плешь проел… *зёв* А сейчас я хочу… — после этого раздался громкий храп.

Через несколько минут, Том и Джерри оказались в очень роскошной комнате, уютной и чистой. Парочка была удивлена, что Принцесса Селестия их не убила, хотя должна была, за потревоженный сон. А тут аж целая комната со всеми удобствами. Впрочем, можно было до утра расслабиться…

А про Шайнинга такое не скажешь, так как за весь день он испытал столько унижения, сколько и в обычном сне не приснится. Сейчас он лежал в больничной палате, с гипсом на переднем копыте, фингалом под глазом и с холодным компрессом в очень болезненной зоне. В эту секунду к нему подошла медсестра.

— Вы что-нибудь хотите, Ваше Высочество?

— Если можно… холодной воды… — ответил Шайнинг всё тем же тонким и писклявым голосом.

Медсестра всхихикнула, но получив строгий взгляд Шайнинга, успокоилась. Низкий тон голоса Шайнинга страшно смешил всех соседей по палате и теперь жеребцу ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеть.

— Я до тебя ещё доберусь, серый мерзавец... Я выдерну тебе все уши с корнем и заставлю плясать на горячих углях… А потом я тебя ещё и Кейденс сдам… Она с тобой такое сделает… Ты её будешь умолять, чтобы она тебя пощадила... — высказал угрозу жеребец, но его угроза звучала слишком смешно, и соседи по палате во всю расхохотались.

Тогда Шайнинг магией запустил в одного из соседей горшок с растением, и тот отключился сию секунду. Теперь все молчали. И Шайнингу теперь можно помолчать… Ведь завтра он рассчитается с котом…


	5. Часть 5

**Часть 5: Всем встать, суд идёт!**

Том и Джерри проснулись с чувством полного удовлетворения, так как постельки были очень даже уютные. Утро было, увы, ненастное. На улице лил дождь и пони носились по городу, прикрываясь зонтами или дождевиками. Однако, Тома и Джерри пугало другое: месть белого жеребца, за физический и моральный ущерб. Но опять же, Том начал эту самооборону, да и жить всем охота. Джерри понимал, что Том будет до последнего защищаться, да и в данном случае он заслужил такую расплату. Мышонок так подумал, из-за воспоминания слов его "Совести", о том что он должен плыть с этим котом на одной лодке. А Том не считал себя виноватым, потому что Твайлайт на него напала сама, а он был вынужден защищаться. Даже укус крупа он не считал, каким-то грязным ходом, а способом борьбы. Том и Джерри решили пройтись по спискам пони, которых они встретили и настроили на войну: сначала они украли яблоки и сидр, таким образом две пони: Эпплджек и Рейнбоу Дэш в списках "потенциально опасных пони". Первая — законная владелица награбленного, а вторая — её подруга. Дальше встреча с Рэрити и Флаттершай. Первой очевидно всё равно, но последняя уже точно не будет жалеть этих животных, поэтому уже три опасных пони. Далее: Пинки Пай — добрая и весёлая пони. К счастью, она на стороне кота и мышонка. Затем: Твайлайт Спаркл. Казалось бы союзник, а стала врагом по непонятной причине. Тем не менее, Том пояснил, что это как раз из-за Флаттершай. Твайлайт подумала, что это из-за кота она врезалась в этот треклятый стенд, и потому напала на Тома. Теперь Джерри был уверен на все сто, что Том просто защищался. Получилось уже четыре опасных пони. Лира Хартстрингс — ещё один союзник в этом мире, и это кое-как сбило волнение у кота и мыша. Но вот теперь Шайнинг Армор. Он опасен вдвойне поэтому его засчитали как два. Таким образом составился небольшой список, в котором получались "потенциально опасные пони": Эпплджек, Рейнбоу Дэш, Флаттершай, Твайлайт Спаркл, Шайнинг Армор х2 и "союзники-пони": Пинки Пай и Лира Хартстрингс.

Посмотрев на сей список, парочка пришла к выводу, что будет непросто с таким составом держаться на плаву. Через несколько секунд, пришла кобылица-земная пони, выглядевшая как горничная. Она привезла ещё и завтрак, который состоял из пары салатов, яичницы и сока. Горничная также сказала, что Принцессы их ждут в тронном зале для разговора, а после принялась за работу. Тома почему-то от вида горничной бросило в дрожь. Или он постеснялся, или вид пони был слишком вызывающим для Тома, но он старался не смотреть на пони, а Джерри не понимал чего это он. Завтрак не был лёгким для Тома, так как горничная постоянно где-нибудь, да и протирала столик, или прибирала то, что плохо лежало, а то и залезала на стулья, где на углах плелась паутина. Возможно, причина в том, что кот часто видел красивых кошечек, и давал волю различным фантазиям. Например, он как-то однажды представил, как сидит на диване с двумя красивыми кошками, в роскошном костюме и сигарой в зубах. Он хвастался тем, как получил всё это богатство и мило заигрывал с девушками. А Джерри был в роли официанта, который нёс поднос с золотой рыбой. И рядом проходила такая же очень красивая киска-горничная, с метёлочкой в лапе. Том, отбросив всех, подошёл к этой девушке. Нежно лаская и гладя её головку, Том хотел её поцеловать… и Джерри вантузом испортил ему всю фантазию. Вот и сейчас, Тома пробирало от вида горничной, только наоборот. А причина есть то, что она пони, а это кота очень смущало. Джерри наконец понял что к чему и тогда он подошёл к кобылице и дёрнул пару раз её хвост. Та отреагировала на зов, и мышонок пальцем попросил её пригнуться, чтобы она послушала. Джерри что-то прошептал кобылице на ухо, и та воскликнула: "Вот как?!". После этого она подошла к Тому, и зарядила ему подносом по голове, оставив на нём вмятину. Недовольно хмыкнув, горничная удалилась. Том схватил мышонка, чтобы тот объяснил, за что она его ударила. А тот взглядом ему ответил: "За всё хорошее!". Но всё равно, ненужную кошачью энергию этим ударом она сбросила, так что кот успокоился. Вот только теперь надо было подумать, как дойти до тронного зала…

Том и Джерри всё-таки сориентировались куда им идти, и сейчас они шли по большой красной дорожке, а по бокам стояли витражи, на которых изображались, по предположению парочки, события, произошедшие в этом мире. Глядя на большинство витражей, часто парочка видела изображения знакомых пони… а именно тех, кому они досадили. Оба сглотнули, предчувствуя не очень приятный разговор. Впереди на троне вяло и устало восседала белая кобылица, а рядом с ней стояла очень бодрая и полная сил, но чуть-чуть поменьше, тёмно-синяя кобылица с гривой и хвостом синего цвета, которые развевались также, как и у белой, и с кьютимаркой полумесяца. Том и Джерри только сейчас заметили, что обе кобылицы были и пегасом и единорогом в одно и то же время. Белая кобылица увидела пришедших, а те, полагаясь на интуицию и иерархическое положение этих кобылиц, решили поклониться. Принцесса встала со своего трона, но судя по лицу, ей не хотелось вставать и вовсе.

— Здравствуйте, кот и мышь… — пролепетала Селестия с неохотой. — Я Принцесса Селес-с-стия. А это моя сестра, Пр-р-ринцес-с-са Луна. А вы Том и Джер-ри?

Те кивнули.

— Тогда… *зёв* Я ещё подремлю… — Принцесса Селестия снова села на трон и задремала.

— Вы простите мою сестру. Она всю ночь не могла спать. — извинилась Луна за сестру. — Итак, я продолжу: Твайлайт Спаркл написала десять раз о вас. Причём о коте она отзывалась крайне агрессивно. Каждый рассказ, удивительней другого. Например, она описала, как вы вдвоём устроили беспорядок в Сахарном Уголке. И что Том сам начал этот разгром, и хотел разбудить Пинки Пай. — Том с прищуром посмотрел на мышонка, который сейчас неловко улыбался за своё враньё. — Потом причинили Флаттершай моральный и физический вред. Более того, её характер сильно поменялся после вас. Ну, и конечно… — Принцесса Луна хихикнула. — Укус крупа Твайлайт. Честно признаюсь, это забавно. Я над этим смеялась минут десять. Но речь не об этом, а о том, что вы сейчас должны нам рассказать, что было по вашей версии, а там мы будем разбирать, что правда, а что ложь.

Том и Джерри переглянулись друг на друга, так как не понимали что принцесса имеет в виду.

— Да, мы с сестрой уверены, что на самом деле, вы простые жертвы ложных доводов. Когда мы в первый раз прочитали письмо о вас, мы приказали страже ждать вашего приезда и по возможности арестовать. Но потом пришло ещё одно письмо… ещё… и ещё… и с каждым новым, описание менялось и исправлялось. Это заставило нас предположить, что что-то тут не так, а потому мы ждали вашего ареста. Шайнинга мы не предупредили, так как не успели, поэтому он вас и хотел убить. Точнее, убить Тома. А сейчас он лежит в госпитале, так как благодаря вам, он получил множество травм.

С лицом сожаления, Том спрятал руки за спину и пошоркал ногой пол.

— Когда придут Элементы Гармонии, мы во всём разберёмся…

Но есть такое правило: если ты о ком-то вспоминаешь, он тут же появляется. Так и сейчас... как по расписанию, с громким грохотом дверей, пришли шестеро знакомых. От такого грохота, Селестия перепугалась, и снова проснулась. Твайлайт Спаркл, Рейнбоу Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай и, по какой-то причине, Рэрити, со страшным гневом посмотрели на парочку. Те вскрикнули от страха и сию секунду спрятались за спину Принцессы Луны. Оба молили её, чтобы она защитила их.

— Здравствуйте, Элементы Гармонии. — поприветствовала Селестия, кое-как взбодрившись.

Те с терпением, но поклонились. Все, кроме Пинки Пай были в бешенстве, в то время как розовая пони поддерживала своих друзей, пускай и не вслух.

— Теперь когда все в сборе, будем разбираться, в чём дело. — сказала Луна.

Все находились в зале суда, где собралось много различных пони. Элементы Гармонии сидели по одну сторону зала, а кот и мышь по другую. В центре зала сидели судьи: Принцессы Селестия, Луна и Кейденс. Последняя оказалась женой Шайнинга Армора, а значит, и свояченицей Твайлайт Спаркл. Это могло плохо сказаться на парочке животных, учитывая сколько увечий они причинили, точнее кот причинил бедному мужу. А также здесь находились и двенадцать присяжных, которых возглавлял единорог Фэнси Пэнтс — серый единорог в элегантном костюме с хвостом, гривой и небольшими усами синего цвета и кьютимаркой трёх корон.

— Слушается дело, — начала Селестия, — этих двух существ: кота Тома и мышонка Джерри. Они обвиняются в причинении морального и физического вреда, краже и порче чужого имущества, а также в унижении понячьего достоинства. Потерпевшие — Элементы Гармонии: Твайлайт Спаркл, Рейнбоу Дэш, Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Рэрити и Пинкамина Диана Пай. Подсудимые, встаньте!

Том встал, а Джерри и так стоял.

— Вам понятно, в чём вас обвиняют? — спросила Селестия.

Те кивнули.

— Вы признаёте свою вину?

В ответ они мотнули головой.

— Так как вы не можете говорить, вы имеете право использовать текст. Вы пока можете приготовить ваши показания. Судебное заседание объявляется открытым! — Селестия ударила молотком. — Слово предоставляется потерпевшим. Вам слово!

— Спасибо, Принцесса Селестия. — встала Эпплджек. — Начну с того, что той ночью кто-пони украл у нас яблоки и сидр. На следующее утро выясняется, что эти хамы и являются этими ворами. Так, поверьте мне, Элементу Честности, я бы простила этих ребят, если бы они честно мне признались. Так нет! Эти паразиты лишь трясут головой, мол "это не мы!". А потом этот подлец, — указала Эпплджек на кота, — напялил мне ведро на голову, и постучал по голове…

— "Я протестую!" — вытащил Том табличку, а Джерри уже дописал следующую. — "Эта была самооборона!"

— Да как же?! — злостно бросила оранжевая пони. — Может ещё скажете, что это я сама бочку на себя укатила?!

— Да! — вмешалась Рейнбоу. — А меня она туда запихнула, закрыла и толкнула, а сама побежала в сторону сарая!

— "Мы с Джерри привыкли давать сдачу!" — продолжил Том. — "Если вы нас, то и мы вас! Яблоки и сидр — брали, отрицать не будем, но мы не могли вас спросить об этом напрямую! Мы ведь не говорящие! Да и чего вы из-за шести яблок и одной бутылки сидра на нас напали?"

Зрители в зале удивились.

— А врать тогда нам зачем? — в ответ спросила Эпплджек.

— "Постыдились…" — неловко ответил Том.

— Тогда зачем вы от нас убегали? — спросила Рейнбоу.

— "С ума что ли сошли?!" — вытащил уже Джерри табличку, а потом быстро дописал. — "Вы нас убить хотите! Поэтому и убегаем!"

— Тишина, в зале суда! — вмешалась Селестия, стуча молотком. — Продолжайте, Элементы Гармонии.

— Мы с Рэрити, — продолжила Флаттершай, встав с места, — шли по городу и встретили Рейнбоу Дэш и Эпплджек. Они нам всё рассказали, и потом мы услышали как кто-пони смеётся в кустах. Мы подошли, и увидели этих двух животных. Я уже хотела за них вступиться, и вдруг увидела, как мышонок кольнул в глаза Рейнбоу, а кот завязал шляпу на голове Эпплджек. Естественно я полетела за убегавшими… Но потом они прокопали яму! Прокопали и куда-то ушли!

Зрители в зале удивились ещё сильнее, но одни убеждали себя, что это фальш, а другие что это вполне возможно.

— А потом они попали ко мне! — продолжила Пинки Пай. — Они устроили погром в Сахарном Уголке и мне пришлось всё прибирать. Ух, как это было невесело. У меня даже спина болит…

Пинки зачем-то потянула копыта к уху и она подмигнула коту и мышонку. До Тома дошло, что она имеет ввиду, и сам потянулся к уху. Немного почесав ухо, он почувствовал маленький листок. Незаметно от других, Том вытащил бумажку и быстро открыл её. На ней было написано:

— "Простите мальчики, но подруги заставили меня пойти против вас. Я на вашей стороне! Я клянусь, а если вру — кекс я в глаз себе воткну! Помочь вам я конечно не смогу, но просто знайте: я за вас!"

— Потом я из-за этого кота получила фингал под глаз и прибежала к Твайлайт Спаркл, думая что кот там, но его не было… — жёлтая пегаска хмуро скосила глаза на фиолетовую пони. — По крайней мере, я так думала…

— А это я специально сказала, чтобы потом самой разобраться с ним. — сказала Твайлайт. — Мы с этим котом начали драку. Думаю описывать не нужно как она проходила.

Однако все пони тихо хихикнули… Очевидно, кто-то всё-таки сболтнул про эту драку… Даже Селестия незаметно от всех немножко хохотнула, но потом собралась, чтобы не обидеть потерпевшую. Фиолетовая единорожка нахмурилась на кота, а тот развёл лапами.

— А в чём суть претензий потерпевшей Рэрити? — спросила Луна.

— Моя суть претензии в том, что эти безобразные звери общались с нашими сёстрами! — сказала Рэрити серьёзно. — Нам даже не сказав! Из допроса своей сестры, я узнала, что эти животные меня искали, чтобы взять лекарство от "Ядовитой Шутки"! А если бы они и меня ограбили?! Конечно я возмущена этим дуэтом хамов!

— А скажите пожалуйста, зачем вам двоим лекарство от "Ядовитой Шутки"? — спросила Кейденс подсудимых, со скрываемой злостью.

— "Потому что с Тома опала вся шерсть, мы не подумали что эти цветы настолько неприятны!" — вытащил табличку Джерри.

— И вы также попаданцы из другого мира? — опять спросила Кейденс.

— "А можно задать встречный вопрос, Принцесса Кейденс: вы не из-за мужа нам такие вопросы задаёте?" — спросил мышонок.

— Прекратить разговоры! — второй раз Селестия остановила надвигающуюся борьбу. — Потерпевшие всё сказали? — Те кивнули. — Тогда присаживайтесь. Подсудимые, что вы можете сказать в свою защиту?

— "Мы из другого мира, спали у себя дома и потом очутились в лесу." — поднял табличку Том.

— "И пройдя через него, попутно перейдя через синие цветы, мы оказались в Понивилле. Да, мы ночью украли яблоки и сидр, но только потому что хотели есть." — продолжил Джерри.

— "Ждать до утра было невыносимо, да и какова вероятность, что нам позволят тут заночевать и поесть? Мы же не знаем как вы настроены к чужакам!"

— "Поэтому мы не рискнули, и вот, так поступили."

— Тогда почему вы лгали Эпплджек, что не брали эти яблоки и сидр? — спросила Селестия.

— "Стыд и бессовестность." — вытащил табличку Том. — "Мы доверились сладкой лжи."

— Может тогда поясните с какой целью вы хотели пойти к Рэрити? — спросила Кейденс.

— "Меткоискатели нам подсказали пойти к Рэрити, так как у неё было это лекарство." — вытащил табличку Джерри. — "Ну подумайте сами, стыдно же совсем без шерсти, голым, бродить по городу."

Одни пони смутились, другие закатили глаза, третьи чуть-чуть посмеялись. Том за это дал подзатыльник мышонку, а Джерри в ответ дёрнул кота за ус.

— "Однако, мы не собирались ничего у неё красть, просто хотели сначала понять, куда нам идти, но наши инстинкты самосохранения, заставили защищаться от Эпплджек и Рейнбоу Дэш." — вытащил табличку Том.

— "И да, погром в Сахарном Уголке — наша общая работа. Потому что мы — кот и мышь, по природе свойственно друг другу портить жизнь. Отсюда весь наш опыт." — продолжил Джерри.

— Тогда почему вы сотрудничаете? — спросила Луна.

— "Потому что сейчас не те обстоятельства, где бы могли подставлять мышеловки и кидаться шарами для боулинга." — ответил Том.

— Теперь объясните нам, зачем вы дрались с потерпевшей Твайлайт Спаркл? — спросила Кейденс, с любопытством.

— "Повторяю ещё раз: это самооборона!" — ударил кулаком по столу Том. — "Я ни за что первым не нападу! Твайлайт сама на меня напала, из-за Флаттершай, которая врезалась в стенд, где была реклама книг!"

Твайлайт почему-то смутилась, а Селестия удивлённо посмотрела на единорожку. Надо заметить, Кейденс тоже была удивлена.

— "Так вот: мы сражались в доме, да я укусил её круп, но только потому что я не резиновый. У меня как никак девять жизней, а не девяносто девять."

— А как ты можешь объяснить свою физиологию?! — не удержалась Твайлайт от вопроса. — Прячешь голову под шею, рот шире от зонта становится, язык растягивается до невероятной длины… КАК?!

— "А что такого?" — удивился Джерри. — "Для вас это необычное явление? Позвольте мы продемонстрируем?" — обратился Джерри к Селестии.

У той на лице читалось следующее: "Что же это всё за бред сивой кобылы?!", однако она дала добро на демонстрацию. Джерри из ниоткуда вытащил молоток для игры в крикет, и треснул неготового Тома по голове. У того глаза растянулись с орбит, а потом вернулись на место. Тогда Том отобрал этот самый молоток и ударил им мышонка, смяв его в блин. Все пони ахнули от такой жестокости, но увидев, что те как ни в чём не бывало поклонились, словно на сцене выступили, вообще оказались в смятении, так как не понимали, как эти кот и мышь могут обладать такими болевыми порогами. Присяжные тоже задумались, Фэнси Пэнтс даже поправил свой монокль.

— Что ж… — с дёрганным глазом смотрела на подсудимых Твайлайт. — Я молчу… Вопрос снимается... — и села на своё место.

— Скажите тогда, с какой целью вы направились в Кантерлот? — спросила Луна.

— "Просто так." — ответил Том. — "Выбирать нам не приходилось, поэтому и сели на первый попавшийся."

— Кстати говоря… — вмешалась Кейденс. — Насколько нам известно, в поезде, на котором вы как раз ехали, произошло ограбление буфета. Кто-пони включил пожарную сигнализацию, а через несколько минут, буфет обобрали. Почему-то я вынуждена подозревать, что это ваших лап дело.

— "Знаете, Принцесса Кейденс, лучше разок украсть, чем желудок терзать." — недовольно ответил мышонок. — "Мы воруем, только если хотим есть, но мы ни за что не украдём что-то ценное!"

— Итак, в краже чужого имущества вы всё-таки сознаётесь? — спросила уже почти запутавшаяся Селестия.

Те строго кивнули.

— Что ж… — Селестия уже и не знала, что ей сказать. Ей хватило прыгающих глаз кота и расплющенного мышонка. — Вам есть ещё что сказать?

Кот и мышь мотнули головой.

— Тогда садитесь. Перейдём к допросу свидетелей. В зал суда вызывается Дерпи Хувз!

В зал суда зашла та косоглазая пегаска, в которую Том врезался и позволил ей потерять всю почту. Та прошла к трибуне с сумкой, и приготовилась к вопросам.

— Вы — Дерпи Хувз, пегас, проживаете в городе Понивилль, род деятельности: доставка почты. — уточнила Селестия, в соответствии с требованиями.

— Да, Принцесса Селестия. — ответила пегаска.

— Что вы можете сказать про подсудимых? — спросила Луна.

— Очень странные существа… — призналась Дерпи. — Особенно вот этот кот. Я помню, он был совсем голым, а сейчас он в шерсти.

— Расскажите, что вы видели в тот день, когда они находились в Понивилле? — спросила Кейденс, скорее всего, с частичкой надежды, что она наговорит плохого.

— Я летела по городу, доставляла почту, поев немного маффинов на дорожку, и в меня врезался этот кот. Я рассыпала всю почту и письма. Когда я собрала всё что растеряла, я заметила что один из конвертов был вскрыт, и он принадлежал Мисс Черили.

Мышонок вспомнил про письмо, и от этого весь покрылся румянцем. Все в зале это заметили.

— Вы ещё и чужие письма читаете? — возмутилась Рэрити. — Как вам не стыдно! Да у вас совести нет, не то что уже стыда!

— "Есть, просто в эту секунду они его покинули." — ответил Том, облокотившись на стол.

— А потом я заметила летящую за ними Флаттершай. Она подлетела ко мне и со страшным лицом спросила меня, куда побежали эти кот и мышь. Она была такой злой, что я решила поскорее улететь отсюда, как бы она и со мной чего-нибудь не сделала.

— Они на ваших глазах ничего не совершали? — спросила Селестия.

— Кроме того письма — нет. — ответила Дерпи.

— У кого-нипони есть ещё вопросы? — другие две судьи молчали. — Присаживайтесь.

Пегаска бросив ещё один взгляд на подсудимых, села на один из стульев. Селестия чувствовала себя белкой в колесе, которая крутится, крутится, чтобы сделать работу, а как? Надо обладать недюжинным терпением, а из-за плохого сна, у неё этого терпения не хватало. Луна не совсем всё понимала, но убеждённость в какой-то несправедливости у неё была. А уж с кем эта несправедливость не поделилась добротой — это предстояло выяснить. А Кейденс… Ей хотелось придушить кота и мыша прямо в зале суда, но толерантность и вынуждение тёти, заставляли её держать себя в копытах. Потерпевшие, кроме Пинки Пай тоже старались держаться, но терпения было мало. Твайлайт очень хотела отомстить, теперь не только за укушенный круп, но ещё и за то, что её брат сейчас лежит в госпитале.

— В зал суда вызывается Спайк! — сказала Селестия.

В зал зашёл фиолетовый дракончик, которого Том и Джерри уже видели. Ему встать перед трибуной так, чтобы его было видно, оказалось проблематичным — слишком низкий. Поэтому он встал за трибуной. По его лицу не скажешь, что он был на чьей-то стороне.

— Спайк, дракон, проживаешь в Понивилле, род деятельности: первый помощник Твайлайт Спаркл. — перечислила Селестия.

— Хех, вы же и так об этом знаете, Принцесса Селестия… — ответил Спайк бездумно.

Твайлайт шлёпнула себя по лицу, а Селестия закруглила глаза, Том и Джерри отведя глаза по сторонам постукивали пальцами по столу.

— Расскажи пожалуйста, о драке между подсудимым Томом и потерпевшей Твайлайт Спаркл.

— А с какого места мне стоит начать? — спросил Спайк в ответ.

Твайлайт с самого начала предупреждала Спайка, что если он хоть что-нибудь не то ляпнет, то потом будет всю неделю прибирать библиотеку сам. Потому-то и уточнил.

— Начни с начала. — попросила Селестия.

— Итак… — нервничая начал Спайк. — Я услышал, как… из ванной раздался звон битого стекла…

— Из ванной? — переспросила Луна. — А что они там делали?

— У Твайлайт было лекарство от "Ядовитой Шутки"… и он лечился. — ответил Спайк. — После того как появилась Флаттершай с фингалом под глазом, Том как-то спрятался в ванной, что она его и не заметила… А когда Флаттершай ушла, Твайлайт что-то крикнула, я не расслышал, и началась драка.

— А ты что в этот момент делал? — спросила Кейденс.

— Я решил не вмешиваться… Знаете же поговорку: "двое дерутся, третий — не лезь!"?

— Но ты мог остановить эту драку. — возразила Селестия.

— Мог, но тогда сам бы попал под раздачу. К тому же, магия на этих ребят не работает.

Все пони удивились пуще прежнего. Есть те, на кого магия не действует. Кейденс уже была отчасти разочарована в своей мести, но что теперь… Будет брать сковородку и дубасить поганцев.

— Также известно, что этот мышонок и Пинки Пай приходили на место драки. Что происходило до этого? — спросила Луна.

Спайк занервничал ещё сильнее. Врун из него, как из Рейнбоу Дэш — черепаха. Дракон не знал, какие слова ему подобрать, а потому уже думал над планом побега. Потому что гнев Твайлайт будет куда страшнее, и испытывать на себе он не хочет. Так что мысленно он помолился, за свои следующие слова…

— Твайлайт и Том продолжали драться… Потом… э-э-э… они на секунду прервались, ну как в боксе!.. А потом…

Внезапно Спайк икнул, а после упал на землю… Все перепугались, а потому быстро подошли проверить что с ним… Простой обморок…

— Перенервничал… — сказала Твайлайт. — Слишком я ему пригрозила…

— Ну, неудивительно! — согласилась Рейнбоу. — Когда на кону неделя работы без перерывов, конечно тут перенервничаешь.

А Том и Джерри тихо про себя шептались о плане возможных диалогов и свидетелей. Так как сейчас они на очень тонком волоске. Если их осудят, то поди знай, чего им ждать. Так что, предстояло терпеть немало времени…

Прошёл час…

На протяжении всего судебного заседания, были также среди свидетелей и Лира Хартстрингс, которая хорошо отозвалась о Томе и Джерри, и Октавия Мелоди — та серая пони-виолончелистка, которая оценила музыкальный талант и их юмор, но и конечно вступилась за них. Конечно, не обошлось и без Шайнинга Армора… Он всё-таки хотел быть на заседании и все пони ему сочувствовали, хотя прекрасно помнили, как смеялись над ним. Вот он много плохого рассказывал про подсудимых, даже про их удивительную ловкость. И конечно, напомнил что сильно пострадал от лап этого кота. Джерри шлёпнул себя по лицу. Получается Тому нужно отвечать по закону, а не мышонку. Но теперь поздно крутиться. Также выступило ещё несколько свидетелей из Понивилля и Кантерлота, и мнения расходились: кто-то считал кота и мышом бессовестными паразитами, а кто-то считал, что они нуждаются в сочувствии. В любом случае, решение присяжных в данном суде должно было наступить уже скоро. И сейчас все ждали этого момента… Наконец, через несколько минут, пришли все двенадцать присяжных. Фэнси Пэнтс начал:

— Леди и джентлькольты! На основании всего того, что мы услышали в этом зале суда, мы пришли к следующим выводам. Во-первых: доказано ли унижение понячьего достоинства этими двумя животными, и виновны ли они в этом… Виновны! — Том и Джерри вздрогнули от такого вывода, но это пока начало… — Во-вторых: доказана ли кража и порча чужого имущества этими двумя животными, и виновны ли они в этом… Виновны! — Элементы Гармонии уже чувствовали вкус победы, а Том и Джерри страх. — В-третьих: доказано ли причинение морального и физического вреда потерпевшим этими двумя животными, и виновны ли они в этом… Виновны! — теперь Том и Джерри готовили завещание… — Заслуживают ли подсудимые снисхождения… Да, заслуживают. — Это приободрило кота и мышонка, а носителей Элементов наоборот.

— Спасибо вам, уважаемые присяжные. Подсудимые, встаньте! — обратилась Селестия к подсудимым. Те встали. — Ваше последнее слово?

— "Мы хотим попросить прощения…" — начал Том. — "Нам очень стыдно, поверьте нам."

— "Мы появились в этом мире и… повели себя, как сорванцы." — продолжил Джерри. — "Могли бы сдружиться, а вон, войну устроили."

Том внезапно остановил пишущего Джерри.

— "Это я во всём виноват… А Джерри здесь не при чём, он просто пошёл за мной… По тропе, на которую наступил я." — Том с искренним сожалением смотрел на всех пони, особенно на Элементов Гармонии. — "Вы можете делать со мной что хотите, но Джерри отпустите!"

— "Том!" — Джерри был потрясён таким самопожертвованием его врага по природе. — "О чём ты говоришь?"

— "О том, что я понял как важно работать в команде! Когда ты можешь положиться на своего друга, подставить своё плечо, чтобы помочь ему… Мы с тобой здесь в одной лодке и мы вместе по ней должны плыть."

— "Нет, Том! Мы оба хороши! Мы оба готовы на гадости, пакости, подлости, на всё на свете! Поэтому я буду горд, если пойду за тобой и сейчас!"

Том и Джерри смотрели друг на друга, как на друзей, а не на врагов. Джерри протянул лапу на лапопожатие, и Том пожал лапу своему другу. Все пони наблюдавшие эту сцену были растроганы, конечно кроме Шайнинга и Кейденс.

— "В общем, если нас ждёт наказание, то мы готовы его принять. Потому что мы это заслужили." — вместе подняли одну табличку Том и Джерри.

— Хорошо. Мы сейчас посовещаемся и примем решение. — с этими словами Аликорны ушли из зала.

Том и Джерри видят врагов в друг друге, но они потому и враги, чтобы хоть иногда стать друзьями, особенно в подобной ситуации. Твайлайт и её подруги смотрели на этих животных с некоторой долей гордости, так как они наконец поняли, что за свои поступки иногда нужно отвечать, и не спирать их на других. Но также… Они сейчас ведут себя как друзья… товарищи… команда… Это было большой радостью, для верной ученицы Принцессы Селестии…

Принцессы вынесли оправдательный приговор в отношении подсудимых и Элементы Гармонии не возражали насчёт такого приговора. Сейчас, Том, Джерри, все Элементы Гармонии, Шайнинг и Принцессы находились в тронном зале, где кот и мышь снова извинились за всё.

— Да ладно уж… — сказала Эпплджек. — Что было, то прошло ребята.

— Ага. — согласилась Рейнбоу. — Но вот летать я всё равно ближайшее время не буду.

— Я уже так хотела применить на вас свой "взгляд" и проучить вас, но сейчас мне даже не хочется. — призналась Флаттершай.

— Что ж, джентлькольты, вы всё-таки можете быть хорошими, если пожелаете. — сказала Рэрити.

— А я знала что они могут подружиться! Всё время знала! — воскликнула Пинки.

— Я думаю, это для вас станет хорошим уроком. — сказала Твайлайт.

— "Можете быть в этом абсолютно уверены!" — ответил Том, как обычно с помощью табличек.

— "Это само собой!" — ответил Джерри.

— Теперь мы должны каким-то образом вернуть вас домой. — сказала Селестия.

— Но мы даже не знаем как они здесь оказались. — вмешалась Луна.

— Возможно, кто-пони мог их переместить сюда по собственному желанию… — предположила Кейденс.

— И кому такое надо? — спросил Шайнинг.

— Попробуйте угадать с трёх раз… — раздался эхом чей-то насмешливый голос.

— Ну конечно… — со злой миной на лице, сказала Селестия. — Кто как не он…

— "А можно спросить, кто "он"?" — спросил Джерри с некоторым страхом.

В центре зала с яркой вспышкой появился очень странный дракон… который выглядел как монстр Франкенштейна, так как его голова была как у лошади, правый рог олений, а другой — козлиный; правая лапа — львиная, а левая — орлиная; правое крыло — летучей мыши, а левое — пегасье, правая нога ящера и левое копыто лошади и соответствующий драконий хвост с кисточкой на конце… Все пони признали его…

— Дискорд… — прошипела Твайлайт.


	6. Часть 6

**Часть 6: "Как с помощью кота и мыша устроить хаос?"**

— Я вижу мне тут не рады… — сделал грустное лицо Дискорд.

— Ещё бы тебе были рады! — с сарказмом ответила Твайлайт. — Стоит тебе появиться нам на глаза, и обязательно жди беды!

— А я то думал ты скажешь: "Пришёл опять из нас злодеек делать?". — сказал Дискорд, "процитировав" возможное предположение женским голосом.

— Ты эту клоунаду прекращай! — выпалил Шайнинг. — Не будь я в гипсе, уже давно бы тебе все рёбра пересчитал!

— Знаешь, а у меня этих ребёр много! — Дискорд вытащил рентген экран, показывая огромное количество рёбер.

Том и Джерри были в смятении: либо этот дракон хороший юморист, либо он вешает лапшу на уши. Про таблички уже забыли, а потому взглядом хотели спросить: "Кто ты вообще такой?!". Тот отреагировал сразу же:

— Ах да… — шлёпнул себя по лицу Дискорд. — Я же совсем забыл про этих милашек… — состряпал милую морду дракон.

Том лишь сложил лапы перед грудью, а Джерри показал язык дракону — они не видели в этом парне ничего хорошего.

— Ну что вы так… — Дискорд с сопровождением вспышки превратился в кота, похожего на Тома, но со своей окраской и стилем. — Я Дискорд, будем знакомы! — затем он протянул лапу для лапопажатия.

Но Том не стал жать лапу какому-то волшебному выскочке, вместо этого, он отвёл глаза от "кота".

— Да брось, чего тебе стоит? — Дискорд сам пожал лапу Тому, однако был в ладони "кота" один сюрприз…

После того как Том оторвал свою лапу от чужой, он почувствовал запах горящего фитиля… Заметив динамит в лапе, кот вскрикнул от ужаса, и начал носиться по залу в поисках способа потушить проклятый фитиль, но взрыв был неизбежен… Он решил выбросить динамит в окно, но фитиль уже догорел… После взрыва, Том стал совершенно чёрным. Все пони опять в шоке: на кота даже взрыв оказался пустым делом, кроме того, что он весь почернел, как от дыма. Отряхнувшись от "черноты", Том решил ответить своему противнику. Засучив рукав, показывая голую кожу, он начал "заряжать" кулак для удара, вращая руку перед собой. И когда Том уже попытался ударить Дискорда, тот щелчком пальцев подставил пружину перед подбородком. Удар отскочил и полетел обратно на Тома, и тот получил этот мощнейший удар. От такого удара, кот взлетел к потолку и пробил его, оставив след своего тела, а через несколько секунд, с диким воплем, кот снова пробил потолок и больно шмякнулся лицом об землю, смявшись в гармошку. При виде такой картины, у пони были два чувства: смех и жалость. Джерри же, увидев как этот подлец "ударил" друга, со злым взглядом и угрожающей походкой, подошёл к Дискорду, и потыкав его, ногу встал в боевую стойку.

— Как это смешно… — после этих слов, Дискорд создал огромный кусок сыра перед собой.

Джерри словно под гипнозом, помчался к этому вкусному райскому "подарку". Но попытавшись откусить кусок сыра, мышонок словно укусил титан, от которого все зубы рассыпались. А после жёлтый титановый сыр растаял, и зацепил Джерри своей жижей, превращая его в золотую скульптуру. Прекрасно слышалось мычание застрявшего в скульптуре мышонка и Дискорд, в своём старом виде, подвёл свою голову к мышонку…

— Ты меня слышишь? Ты там живой? — в голосе Дискорда были нотки волнения, хотя пони прекрасно знали, что это простая ирония.

Мышонок утвердительно замычал, и тогда Дискорд материализовал кувалду и нанёс удар по скульптуре. Скульптура превратилась в золотую монету, и на лицевой стороне было изображение Джерри, стоящего в профиль.

— Мда… — угрюмо заметил Дискорд. — Такие биты никто не возьмёт…

Дискорд расколол монету и мышонок выпал, как желток из яйца. Джерри собрался и его голова сильно кружилась, а потому он упал на пятую точку и держался лапами за голову. Том и Джерри удивлялись остроумию этого шарлатана, а потому предпочли ждать дальнейших действий.

— Ха-ха-ха… Вы такие смешные… — смеялся Дискорд от всей души. — Даже сейчас вы меня удивляете!

— Дискорд, ты уже переходишь все границы! — вмешалась Селестия. — Мы не для того тебя освобождали из камня, чтобы потом ты опять продолжил сеять хаос в Эквестрии!

— Тия, у меня нет границ… — Дискорд стал прямоугольником, который растянулся до больших широт и высот. — Но скажу сразу, я это всё задумал исключительно забавы ради.

— И в чём забава?! — выскочила Пинки.

— Дискорд! Я тебе уже говорила, что нельзя так безобразничать! — возмутилась Флаттершай.

— Но похоже он тебя не услышал, Флаттершай. — заметила Рэрити.

— Зачем тебе они, Дискорд? — спросила Твайлайт. — Какой в эт…

— Погоди, подруга. — остановила Эпплджек свою подругу. — Скажи-ка, а как ты их сюда притащил, если магия на них не действует?

— Вот именно! — поддержала Рейнбоу. — Твайлайт пыталась Тома огнём зажарить, а этот огонь просто отскочил!

— Дамы и господа! — Дискорд теперь был одет в официальный чёрный костюм, напоминая политика. — На все ваши вопросы я попробую ответить! — Дискорд убрал костюм и сел на воздух, положив лапы палец к пальцу. — Я лежал на поляне, смотрел на облака, считал подбитых шоколадом птичек, и тут я осознал: мне скучно! Тогда я начал гадать, как же мне себя развлечь… И листая каждый мир, на который я натыкался… — дракон перелистывал книгу, будто он и впрямь искал какой-то мир. — Я увидел этих двоих! Они умело били друг друга помидорами, попадали в капканы, разбивались в лепёшку, а последняя погоня закончилась купанием кота в стиральной машине. Я подумал: "Очень необычные ребята… Может они меня развлекут?". И я уже попытался их перенести их в наш мир, но я не мог. Магия не действовала. Тогда я начал думать… — Дискорд уже сел в стиле "мыслителя": опёрся головой на кулак. — Я думал так часика два, но мне ничего в голову не приходило. И вот когда они уснули, я попробовал вновь и… сработало. Я их привёл сюда и теперь наблюдаю за всей этой феерией… Но разочарование пришло с миром этой парочки. Вот собственно и всё!

— Я не понимаю, как это во сне они поддались магии? — удивилась Твайлайт.

— Я поняла… — ответила Луна. — Когда пони спит, его душа отделяется от тела и отправляется в царство снов. В нашем случае это может и ничего не значит, но в случае Тома и Джерри, их защита от нашей магии проявляется в их душе. Мы не можем использовать против них магию, потому что их душа, возможно, не знает магии. Но во сне, их тело остаётся беззащитным, и магии легко поддаётся. Поэтому Дискорд и смог их переместить.

— Браво! — аплодировал Дискорд. — Ваша догадливость меня восхищает.

— Но и что с того, что ты их привёл сюда? — задала вопрос Кейденс. — Они уже дружат, так что и смысла в этом теперь нет.

— Это конечно жалко, но… — на лице дракона стояла ухмылка.

Дискорд магией показал огромный комок серой шерсти и две шерстинки коричневого. Тома и Джерри почему-то посещало странное чувство, будто это их шерсть.

— Это… Шерсть Тома и Джерри? — Рэрити догадывалась, но спросить решилась. — Фу…

— Я соглашусь… — Спайк тоже смутился. (Когда он появился?)

— Вы наверно думаете: "Дискорд взбрендил что ли, зачем ему эта шерсть?", но я вам сейчас покажу…

Дискорд положил шерсть на пол, а после щелчка пальцами, шерсть начала шевелиться, а затем расти. Образовалось некое подобие шерстяных коконов, но один был в рост Тома, а другой в Джерри. Через несколько секунд шерсть опала и перед глазами предстало нечто невероятное… Это клоны Тома и Джерри, которые очень были похожи на своих оригиналов, разве что их глаза были цвета красного и…

— Вот теперь уже лучше… — заговорил клон Тома!

— Ну и бредятина же это всё! — заметил клон Джерри!

У Тома и Джерри челюсть упала на пол, от вида своих двойников, а пони предчувствовали нехорошее…

— Позвольте представить моих Генералов Хаоса: Кот МэлТом и Мышь МэлДжерри. — представил Дискорд своих "подопечных".

— Ха, ну и убого я выгляжу! — заметил МэлТом, осматривая свой оригинал.

— А ты думаешь я лучше смотрюсь? — вопросил МэлДжерри, дёрнув за нос своего двойника.

Те сразу же отреагировали и встали в боевую стойку, но клоны щёлкнули пальцами и над головами Тома и Джерри возникли шар для боулинга и чёрный шар с номером восемь. В результате: у Тома новая голова на голове, а Джерри оставил старую на запас и смотрел уже восьмёркой.

— А это то как возможно?! — от удивления Твайлайт не могла удержаться.

— Может вы меня второй раз удивите своей дедукцией? — в ответ спросил Дискорд.

— Ты их создал, следовательно они обладают твоей магией и могут её использовать также как и ты. — высказала Селестия догадку.

— Даже больше. — указал Дискорд на Тома и Джерри, и клоны поняли указание.

Клоны вытянули лапы вперёд и теперь Том и Джерри левитировали над землёй. А после, волшебники сделали резкий выпад в землю, и кот с мышью бахнулись мордой об землю.

— Магия моих генералов действует на этих двоих милашек… — заметил дракон.

— Это невероятно… — удивилась Луна. — Ты нас всех здесь провёл!

— Но погодите-ка, а если на этих двойников нашу магию использовать? — заметила Рейнбоу.

Кейденс хотела отомстить Тому и Джерри за унижение её мужа, но теперь у неё появился шанс отыграться на двойниках, и тогда она решила выстрелить из рога первой. Снаряд был ловко перехвачен МэлТомом и запущен в Шайнинга. Тот от попадания, врезался в стену. Упав мордой в землю он поднял копыто, мол: "Я в порядке!", и опустил копыто. Тогда попытаться решила Твайлайт. Она испустила ледяную волну на двойников, но весь лёд отразился от них и направился на исполняющую. Из неё получилась ледышка, как из ледяных пещер. От холода она стучала зубами, и сосульки свисали с ушей, носа и лица. Том и Джерри уже устали от этих клоунов, но без хорошей и хитрой тактики их просто опять куда-нибудь запульнут, например, в космос. А Дискорд получил то чего хотел: юмор. Он не прекращал смеяться над тем, что сейчас творилось.

— Ой, умора! Я… у меня… сердце сейчас остановится… — Дискорд неожиданно остановил смех и навзничь упал, а после из его тела вышла белая прозрачная сущность. — Но конечно же я шучу! — после этих слов, сущность вернулась в своё тело.

— Зачем тебе это, Дискорд? — спросила недоумевающая Флаттершай.

— Это весело, Флатти. — ответил Дискорд, подкидывая хрустальный шар, в котором катались два шарика серого и коричневого цветов. — Знали бы вы то, что знаю я про этих двоих… Вы бы от смеха не только душу потеряли, но и прожили бы так… Ну, про это говорить неприлично, однако смеха бы вам хватило до следующего столетия. Эти два существа — идеальные юмористы… — дракон посмотрел на шар и внутри него два шарика бились друг об друга. А потом оба раскололись от бесконечного избиения и рассыпались в прах. — Но теперь, смешить меня будут мои Том и Джерри. Я бы рад задержаться, но пора устраивать веселье! И начну с Понивилля! Адиос!

Дискорд и клоны исчезли также, как и появились. Все были озадачены, ведь что бы не замышлял Дискорд, вечно это всё превращается в безумное цирковое представление. Том и Джерри сейчас были в ярости и хотели из этого дракона сделать неплохой чемоданчик, но слабость теперь у них есть и это их клоны МэлТом и МэлДжерри.

— Что ж… — начала Эпплджек. — Похоже на место одной проблемы, явилась другая…

— Тогда возникает вопрос: как мы будем её решать? — спросила Рэрити.

— Я думаю нам просто нужно сразиться с этими клонами, но магию они отражают очень даже неплохо. — признала Твайлайт, только что согревшаяся заклинанием.

— А может Элементы Гармонии помогут? — спросила Пинки. — На Дискорда сработало, почему бы и тут не попробовать?

— Это вряд ли… — ответила Селестия. — Если на них не действует наша магия, значит, и о Элементах Гармонии здесь не может быть и речи.

Но Том и Джерри внимательно услышали о них и тогда всё равно попросили объяснить.

— Элементы Гармонии — это могущественные артефакты, обладающие невероятной силой. — начала объяснять Селестия. — Они были созданы, чтобы поддерживать мир и гармонию в нашей стране. Они собой являют: Честность, Доброту, Смех, Щедрость, Верность и Магию. Но также есть и их носители: шесть пони, обладающие качествами каждого элемента и потому они являются их воплощением. Твайлайт Спаркл — Магия, Рейнбоу Дэш — Верность, Рэрити — Щедрость, Пинки Пай — Смех, Флаттершай — Доброта, Эпплджек — Честность.

Том и Джерри ещё раз посмотрели на все витражи и они указали на ту, где были изображены носители Элементов Гармонии и какая-то чёрная кобылица, против которой использовалась магия.

— Это старая история… — с тяжёлым вздохом, сказала Луна. — Но как пример их использования – да. Рассказывать эту историю или нет — не знаю…

Кот и мышь поняли, что дотронулись до неприятного воспоминания, поэтому развели лапами. Но потом продолжили рассуждать на языке жестов (в силу привычки не использовать текст), они начали объяснять, что если они наденут эти Элементы Гармонии, создастся эдакий противовес обычной магии, а то и возможность её использовать. В таком случае, кот и мышь могут попытать удачу в борьбе с клонами и одержать победу. Все пони задумались, а Шайнинг уже встал, от нокдауна. В конце концов…

— Это хорошая идея! — вскрикнул Спайк. — Можно попробовать!

— Но что мы будем делать с Дискордом? — спросила Флаттершай.

— Сначала нам нужно разобраться с этими "Генералами Хаоса", а там уже подумаем что делать с ним. — сказала Твайлайт. — Нам надо как можно быстрее вернуться в Понивилль! — Твайлайт обратилась к коту и мышу. — Вы точно с нами?

Те кивнули и "отдали честь" своим новым друзьям.

Через несколько часов, Элементы Гармонии, Спайк и Том с Джерри уже находились в Понивилле. Создавалось впечатление, будто в этом городе устроили побоище. Дома были повреждены, статуи сломаны, пони носились кто куда, а кто-то с оружием наперевес куда-то бежал. Оказалось в центре города "новая" парочка уже творила беспредел в городе и сейчас они обменивались помидорами и тяжёлыми тележками. Те сразу же заметили приблизившихся героев, а потому немедленно среагировали:

— Смотри-ка кто пожаловал! — сказал МэлТом.

— Вот сейчас будет весело! — ответил МэлДжерри.

Они одной магией взяли статую пони стоящую на двух ногах и запустили в кота и мыша. Те не успели среагировать, а потому после попадания, голову статуи оторвало и она встала в нормальное положение, теперь у пони были головы кота и мыша. Затем взгляд клонов перевёлся на носителей Элементов и уже против них приготовили пулемёт со сливочным маслом.

— ТЕКА-А-А-А-АЙ! — крикнула Пинки.

После этого начался расстрел маслом. Твайлайт прикрывалась магией, но МэлДжерри убрал магический щит, и в единорожку залетели снаряды, превратив её в масляную статую, а после она провалилась в телегу с перьями. Когда кобылица выбралась, все перья прилипли к ней, а клоны хохотали вовсю, и потому на лицо пони прицепили прищепку и красный гребешок, теперь Твайлайт настоящая курица на четырёх копытах. А в этот момент, Том и Джерри с ухмылкой на лице приготовили бейсбольные биты и потыкав негодяям плечи, зарядили хороший удар по лицу. Этот блестящий хороший хоум-ран, направивший "мячи" опять в этот проклятый стенд, теперь окончательно его уничтожив. Клоны явно разозлились, а потому достали из ниоткуда двуствольные ружья заряженные мармеладами. Том и Джерри начали давать дёру, стараясь избегать летящих снарядов, в этот момент рядом пролетала Флаттершай и она получила с десяток мармеладок в глаза. Совершенно ослеплённая, она влетела в большое здание в центре города, оттуда раздался громкий грохот и болевые выкрики. Когда они прекратились, Флаттершай вышла с кастрюлей на голове до шеи.

— Я уже не могу быть доброй… — промычала Флаттершай.

А в это время Спайк, Эпплджек и Рейнбоу Дэш уже почти добрались до библиотеки, так как по идее Элементы Гармонии хранятся там. Но только они подошли к двери, как оказались в ловушке… МэлТом и МэлДжерри вышли из кустов, помахали лапами и тут же коврик на котором стояли пони и дракончик, спружинил и теперь троица летела в небе. После небольшого полёта, они приземлились на соседние крыши, и сейчас находились высоко над землёй. Сразу встал вопрос о том, как спуститься. А в это время, Рэрити и Пинки уже придумали как им пройти мимо охраны. Рэрити с другой стороны библиотеки начала изображать голос "девицы в беде", а Пинки ждала момента… Через несколько секунд, кто-то подошёл, и тогда две пони ударили совком и скалкой, однако это были их Том и Джерри, а клоны стояли совсем рядом. После этого Том и Джерри снова оказались в западне и им подожгли хвосты. С диким воплем, они быстро побежали к фонтану и потушили горящие хвосты. А вот Пинки и Рэрити прицепили к огромному арбалету как две стрелы, и практически всё было готово к полёту…

— Ну только этого не хватало… — признала Рэрити. — Я очень не хочу летать…

— Но это же весело, Рэр! — возразила Пинки весело. — Ты так не считаешь?

— Если ты летаешь не по собственному желанию — НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕееееееее- — с диким воплем, пони полетели в другой конец города.

Том и Джерри поняли, что сейчас они одни, но надо было как-то Элементы Гармонии забрать. Тогда они начали думать план, и он оказался достаточно простым… Клоны охраняли вход в библиотеку, как два "холодильника" на фейс контроле. Из-за углов выскочили Том и Джерри, и оба начали злить злодейскую парочку. Те моментально среагировали и запустили энергетический сгусток, который снёс весь угол дома. Снаряд не задел ребят и те снова подразнили гадов, после чего начали бежать. Тогда злодеи отправились вдогонку за поганцами. Пробежав через весь город, они осознали, что здесь никого нет, а в этот момент одна пони кофейно-молочного цвета, с седыми гривой и хвостом, с кьютимаркой свитка, в очках и воротником, была в ярости и остальные пони стояли за ней, вооружённые кто чем.

— За разрушение нашего города, вы двое ответите за это по всей строгости! — сказала кобылица. — В АТАКУ!

И все пони с оружием направились в сторону клонов, а те почувствовали запах жаренного, и потому начали убегать. А Том и Джерри находились внутри библиотеки, которая была более менее прибранной, и по крайней мере сантехнику починили. В эту же секунду, кот и мышь приступили к поиску Элементов Гармонии. Но облазив весь дом сверху до низу, ничего подобного найти не удалось. Том и Джерри чесали затылок, пытаясь предположить, где ещё могут прятаться такие вещи. Но тут появилась маленькая муха, которая выглядела слишком подозрительно…

— Что-то потеряли, ребята? — раздался знакомый голос.

Внезапно с яркой вспышкой, вновь появился этот дракон. Том и Джерри уже почему-то знали, что стоит его ждать, а потому готовились к драке.

— Что вам так не терпится мне начистить морду? — Дискорд пропустил своё лицо через тёрку, а после собрал её на место.

Кот и мышь подозревали, что это он мог забрать Элементы Гармонии, поэтому своим злым взглядом требовали ответа.

— Что вы на меня так смотрите? Я не доска на которой написано "как поймать мышь". Что вы от меня ожидаете услышать? — спросил Дискорд, сложив лапы.

Том и Джерри решили устроить целый театр: Джерри нарядился в Твайлайт Спаркл и использовал фрукты и овощи, как "остальные подруги", Том прикинулся Дискордом, и он очень даже неплохо его пародировал. Джерри с помощью вермишелек изобразил выпуск магической энергии, а Том вылил серую краску на себя.

— Ха-ха-ха-ха… — Дискорд рассмеялся от такой пародии. — Очень смешно! Помню до сих пор, как они меня обратно в камень превратили. Хотя это было и несколько обидно... Всё-таки нам тесно и холодно. А теперь к теме: вы ищете Элементы Гармонии? Уж простите, но по моей инструкции, мои "Генералы Хаоса" спрятали их. Куда — увы не знаю. Да и знать не охота.

Том и Джерри почувствовали проблему, а потому уже хотели расспросить дракона более жестоко, но тот опять исчез. В этот момент забежали Твайлайт и Флаттершай.

— Где Элементы Гармонии? — спросила Твайлайт.

Кот и мышь помотали головой.

— Значит, Дискорд добрался до них раньше нас… — заметила Твайлайт. — Но где они могут быть? В прошлый раз он спрятал их в одной из книг, но теперь куда?

Том и Джерри пояснили, что это не он, а их двойники спрятали.

— Тогда нам нужно поторопиться! — сказала Твайлайт.

— Я видела, как пони ловили их по всему Понивиллю… — заметила Флаттершай. — Я думаю они их уже догнали…

— Тогда пойдём! — Твайлайт пулей выбежала на улицу.

В этот момент Рейнбоу Дэш, Эпплджек и Спайк уже спустились на землю, и встретили подруг с котом и мышом.

— Вот тебе и полетели на крышу… — оценила Эпплджек.

— Крылья бы у меня ещё не болели, вообще бы мне цены не было. — сказала Рейнбоу.

— В тебе и так цены нет, как и в нас. — ответила оранжевая пони.

— Так, а Элементы? — спросил Спайк.

— Эти два подхалима их куда-то спрятали, а вот где, мы и собираемся выяснить! — ответила Твайлайт.

— А где Пинки и Рэрити? — спросила Флаттершай.

— Я видела как они полетели в сторону Вечнодикого леса. — ответила Рейнбоу. — Похоже нам придётся их ждать…

— Не придётся… — ответила из ниоткуда вышедшая Рэрити, вся в липучках и паутине. — Скажем спасибо медведю, который смягчил наше падение… И чуть не съел…

— Зато как круто это было! — воскликнула Пинки. — Я бы хотела ещё так полетать!

— А я надеюсь, что больше не придётся… — возразила Рэрити.

После небольшого разговора, герои направились к центру города, а Спайку указали сидеть в библиотеке и сообщить Селестии, что Элементы Гармонии украдены. А в центре города, все пони были либо в нокдауне, либо получали порцию пирогов и тортов в лицо, или летели куда-нибудь далеко-далеко… Том и Джерри не могли вот так сражаться, а потому Элементы сейчас просто необходимо найти. Но выяснилось… Что клоны их и не прятали, так как сейчас амулеты и корона были на МэлТоме, а МэлДжерри носил всего один амулет на себе. Том и Джерри сглотнули… Это плохо… ОЧЕНЬ плохо…


	7. Часть 7

**Часть 7: Разбор полётов**

МэлТом и МэлДжерри продолжали творить хаос в Понивилле, и как их остановить — сложный вопрос. К тому же на них надеты Элементы Гармонии, и заставить их отдать эти артефакты назад, фактически невозможно. Сейчас ужас и кошмар для Понивилля, происходил на рынке, где торговали всякими продуктами и безделушками. Том и Джерри всё же решились пойти в атаку первыми, но обладая магией, клоны без проблем бросали кота и мыша по разным сторонам, а сами возвращались к своей цели — поедать, крушить, ломать, уничтожать. Носители Элементов не знали как им сейчас быть, так как отобрать Элементы Гармонии не очень-то просто, как кажется. Да и магия на клонов не действует также, как и на их оригиналов. И пока Том и Джерри с усердием пытались подступиться к негодяям, пони обсуждали план…

— Так, девочки, мы не сможем легко отобрать наши Элементы Гармонии. Поэтому мы должны придумать как их отобрать. — начала Твайлайт.

— Может подарим кексики? — спросила Пинки, вытащив пару кексов.

— Самая плохая идея… — ответила Рейнбоу, в ответ Пинки с прищуром смотрела на подругу так, что она чуть не лежала на земле и головой на полу.

— Ты сомневаешься в невероятной мощи и силе кексов?! — строго и не отводя глаз спросила Пинки.

— Сомневаюсь. — ответила Рейнбоу бесстрашно, хотя это она сыграла "бесстрашную".

Пинки откусила кусочек от кекса и её почему-то поморщило.

— И-и-иу! Без сахара! Буэ! — Пинки не нравилось, когда сахара в кексах нет.

— Пинки, сахар ты ещё со среды не покупала… — ответила Эпплджек.

— Ой… Точно! — шлёпнула себя по лицу Пинки. — А как же я тогда кексы пекла?

— СТОП! — прекратила трёп Твайлайт. — Нашли время для сладких диалогов! Нам нужно помогать Тому и Джерри!

— А как мы будем им помогать? — спросила Флаттершай.

— Тут надо хорошо подумать… — задумалась Твайлайт. — Я думаю мы должны обладать такой же смекалкой и хитростью, как эти кот и мышь.

— Да я могла бы их одной левой сделать, если бы не мои крылья! — пожаловалась Рейнбоу.

— Ты уже третий раз про крылья жалуешься. — встряла Рэрити. — Ты так говоришь, будто это трагедия какая-то.

— А как это должно звучать?! — спросила Рейнбоу, держа лицо единорожки двумя копытами. — Ведь без крыльев, жизнь мне не сладка… Он едка и падка, для меня… Хочу я вновь стать птицей вольной… Чтоб улететь к полянке облачной…

— У-у-у… Всё! — махнула Эпплджек на подругу. — Её уже на стихи потянуло. Мне кажется, Твайла, тебе надо ей больше психологию давать, чем Дэринг Ду.

— Опять двадцать пять! — застонала с гневом Твайлайт. — Почему обязательно во всём виноваты мои книги?!

— Потому что один раз ты стукнула её книгой по голове… — ответила Флаттершай. — С тех пор она у тебя стихи и берёт.

— А то я и думаю, куда мои сборники стихов пропадают… — удивлённо посмотрела Твайлайт на пегаску.

— Ох… Моя душа… сломлена, несчастная она… — продолжили стихотворить Рейнбоу. — Не могу без крыльев я летать… Ибо на месте стоять мне не в стать… И сделать Удар Радужный умело и смело… Потому как за иным желание не поспело…

— Похоже да… — Твайлайт смотрела на свою подругу, как на хорошо огретую книгой клептоманку, у которой нарисовался внутренний мир. — Надо разочек к психологу её сводить…

Тем временем, раздался очередной визг Тома, которому зажали хвост колесом телеги, а тот от боли взлетел в облако. Кот из него вылетел на пегаске оранжевого цвета с гривой и хвостом оранжевого и рыжего цветов. Та была одета в форму или костюм лазурно-синего цвета с жёлтыми узорами. Та моментально среагировала на оседлавшего её кота.

— А ну слезь с меня, комок с блохами! — пегаска попыталась сбросить кота с себя, но тот крепко держался на ней и не собирался падать с такой высоты. — Ах так, значит?! Ну тогда я тебе покажу!

Пегаска вместе с Томом взлетела высоко над землёй и начала строить виражи в воздухе, вытворять различные трюки, вроде мёртвой петли или бочки. Тома укачивало от такого полёта, но либо Том сдержит позывы с желудка, либо опять больно столкнётся с мягкой дорожкой. А в этот момент, Джерри продолжал убегать летящих в него мороженных, которые на вкус хоть и были хороши, но страшно холодные, и потому мышонок старался не попадаться под раздачу. Тогда Джерри решил вернуться к старой тактике: использование самой тактики! Мышонок нашёл кусок сыра в одном из "выброшенных" на рынок холодильников и оставил его рядом с одним из столов. Джерри рассчитывал на предсказуемость поведения его клона, и одним глазом поглядывал, подошёл или не подошёл. Мышонок уже приготовил молоток, чтобы ударить клона… Но затем он получил несильный удар по голове. Джерри обернулся, и увидел своего двойника, который пальцем грозил.

— А-а-а! — ухмыльнулся клон. — Этот трюк такой же древний, как и твоя изобретательность.

Джерри не мешкая, ударил клона молотком, сделав из его головы шляпку для гвоздя. Мышонок тут же попытался отобрать амулет с оранжевым яблоком, и в результате оба начали скатываться по дорожке. Клон чтобы испортить жизнь мышонку, создал огромный клубок снега, в котором Джерри остался, а МэлДжерри исчез. Довольный своим успехом, клон похлопал лапами и пошёл назад. МэлТом уже закончил рисовать картину, на которой изображались Том и Джерри сидящие на Луне, и о чём-то размышлявшие. Клон Джерри уже подошёл, и с нахальной мордой опёрся ладонью на столб.

— Теперь этот мышонок, как и кот, не составит проблем. — сказал МэлДжерри.

Однако МэлТом посмотрел на мыша и увидел кое-что…

— ГДЕ ЭЛЕМЕНТ ГАРМОНИИ?!

Клон Джерри посмотрел на свою шею… И выяснилось, что он и вправду потерял Элемент Честности, а потому он неловко пожал плечами. Однако от клона Тома он получил сильную затрещину, от которой мышонок упал на землю, захватив ртом небольшую порцию.

— И-ди-от! — сказал МэлТом. — Нам нельзя так лажать, балбес!

— Да знаю я! — злобно ответил МэлДжерри. — Не учи учёного!

— Ой, да ладно?! — хлопнул в ладони клон Тома. — Будь ты учёный, приклеил бы этот амулет!

— Смотри как бы тебе корону с твоей черепушки не содрали! — ответил клон Джерри.

А тем временем, у руин старинного замка, Том до сих пор летел на пегаске в форме, и та уже бесилась от охамевшего кота, который даже перед безопасной зоной для посадки не спрыгнул.

— Не знаю чего ты добиваешься, блохастый мерзавец, но рано или поздно ты с меня спрыгнешь! — выставила угрозу пони.

Но Том её не слушал, а молил Бога, чтобы он не потерял все девять жизней. Кобылица попыталась отодрать кота от себя копытами, но тот юлил и изворачивался. Совершенно потеряв чувство внимания, кобылица с котом врезались в дерево, и вместе с котом плавно опускались на землю, как простыня набрасываемая на кровать. Спустившись на землю, кот уже приготовился убегать, но кобылица быстро пришла в себя, и с такой же быстротой встала перед котом. Кот попытался увернуться, но пегаска схватила его за грудки копытами…

— Да ты вообще представляешь хотя бы корешком своего кошачьего мозга, кого ты сейчас оседлал?! — грубым и армейским тоном заговорила кобылица.

Тот мотнул головой.

— Хотя откуда!.. Ты же попаданец, как и эта мышь! Тогда запомни моё имя котяра, потому что ты его будешь слышать не один раз: Спитфайр — Капитан Вандерболтов! И то, что ты меня оседлал, БЕЗ РАЗНИЦЫ, сам или нет, это будет самой чудовищной ошибкой в твоей жизни!

Пегаска уже хотела ударить копытом в лицо, как тут же в неё прилетел снег… Хотя до зимы ещё рано, насколько она прекрасно помнила. Стряхнув с лица весь снег, на морде кобылицы лежал коричневый мышонок.

— Ещё один… — пробубнела Спитфайр. — Я вас не пойму, вы родственники?!

Спитфайр копытом смахнула мышонка с лица, и тот с чем-то упал на землю. Том уже собирался удрать, но кобылица копытом держала хвост удирающего паршивца.

— Я ещё с тобой не закончила, котяра! — сказала Спитфайр, а после перевела взгляд на мышонка, который уже заранее прочувствовал всю злость пегаски, а потому прикрылся амулетом как щитом. — А это что такое?.. — Пегаска начала осматривать амулет и через несколько секунд… — Элемент Гармонии! Ты малец ещё и воруешь?! Я тебя за кражу такого артефакта медленно убью!

И опять Том и Джерри оказались в проблемах, хотя Тому уже давно заказали билет, только "справку о смерти" он не успел ещё получить. А Джерри… Без комментариев. Чтобы страшная пони не догнала его и друга, он решил запульнуть снежком в кобылицу. С точным попаданием в её лицо, кот и мышь побежали в обратную сторону.

— Ну нет… От меня так легко нипони не уходил… — голос Спитфайр звучал как шипение кошки. — Я из вас двоих сделаю кот-брюлле и мышь-суфле!

Опять этот лес, и опять те же волки встретились на пути кота и мыша. Джерри решил лезть на дерево, впрочем, Том последовал этой же тактике. И уже на деревьях кот и мышь направились дальше. Главное не упасть, иначе будет также, а может даже и хуже, чем тогда, когда пёс Спайк (Том и Джерри только сейчас задумались о том, что пса есть тёзка) рвал и метал от того, что Том "воровал" его кусок с мясом. Вроде пустяковый случай, да только Том получил немало страховых квитанций. Да и Джерри не отделался просто так, потому что Том бросил его в одну из пушек, которая отправила мышонка очень далеко, до самой Италии. Вернулся он уже на завтрашний день, с сувенирами и с кошачьим портретом. Прыжки и лазанья по деревьям продолжались до тех пор, пока…

— Куда намылились?! — раздался гневный крик кобылицы. — Я ещё только разогреваюсь!

Спитфайр находилась предельно близко к коту и мышу, а потому готовилась отвесить им по самое не хочу, но Том и Джерри потянули одну из веток и сильно ударили пегаску по лицу. У той от такого удара, над головой летали "кот и мышь" бегающие друг за другом.

— Я до вас всё равно доберусь…

А в Понивилле ВСЁ ЕЩЁ обсуждался план! Рейнбоу предлагала "взгляд" Флаттершай, но он, оказывается, мог работать в обратную сторону. Если бы на Дискорде это работало также, то и вопросов было бы меньше. В результате, Флаттершай сама себя испугалась. Так что потом Эпплджек предложила проявить смекалку, и для этого она приготовила хорошую хитрушку… Спрятавшись в бочке, Эпплджек попыталась подобраться к злодеям, но план накрылся медным тазом… Потому что Эпплджек забыла про пищащую игрушку в бочке, в которой она пряталась… Потом из неё получилось хорошее пугало для ворон. Тогда Пинки решила попробовать спеть против злодеев, но её голосовую пластинку заело, благодаря магии клонов, и сейчас она напевала какую-то беспорядочную бурду. Рэрити не хотелось второй раз куда-то летать, но её план заключался в тихой и неожиданной атаке, однако элемент неожиданности был утрачен, благодаря розовой певице, которая продолжала петь бред, как пластинка, которую просто режет. И Рэрити стала подсолнухом, благодаря своим платьям, собственнолапно взятые из её бутика. Планы иссякли, но в процессе их исполнения, все заметили, что одного Элемента Гармонии уже нет, а значит Джерри удалось хотя бы один отобрать.

— Так, значит остальные пять у клона Тома. — сказала Твайлайт. — Нужно их как-то забрать…

— Угу… Вот только как? — спросила Рейнбоу. — Мы уже перепробовали кучу вариантов и всё бесполезно!

— Всё, не всё, но-э-эх! — вырвалась из пугального плена Эпплджек. — Но то что эти ребята слишком упёртые — это точно. Эппл Блум даже переплюнули, а она меня упрашивала после школы, дать ей пару молотков, да гвоздей. Я ведь ещё спросила "зачем", так она…

— ТАК! — прервала Твайлайт, сдержав себя от рычания. — ВСЕ РАССКАЗЫ, ДО СЛЕДУЮЩЕГО РАЗА! МЫ ДО СИХ ПОР НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРИДУМАЛИ!

— А может… им нужно… позлиться друг на друга? — предложила Флаттершай.

— И как мы это сделаем? — спросила Рэрити. — Они слишком внимательны и бдительны, чтобы дать своей злости обозвать друг друга неприличным словом.

— Хотя идея хороша, — согласилась Твайлайт, — но есть проблема: мы не можем их стравить так, чтобы они дрались с друг другом как кот и мышь.

— А это потому что Том и Джерри друзья! — сделала вывод Пинки.

— Погоди-ка… — Твайлайт гладила свой подбородок, уловив мысль, и над её головой загорелась лампочка. — ЭВРИКА!

— Такая, что у тебя лампочка над головой горит? — спросила Эпплджек, глядя на загоревшуюся лампочку над головой единорожки.

— Какая лампочка?.. — Твайлайт попыталась осмотреться и она действительно увидела лампочку. — Какого сена… — на лице Твайлайт пони было недопонимание.

— ЭТО ИДЕЯ! — воскликнула Пинки. — Лампочка, как мозг в котором много идей! И вот когда появляется самая гениальная, лампочка над головой загорается!

— Пинки, это ты о чём? — спросила Рейнбоу, склоня голову на бок.

— Сама не понимаю о чём я! — ответила Пинки с довольной мордой.

— Неважно, главное у меня созрела мысль! — сказала Твайлайт. — И она заключается в следующем…

А в это время Том и Джерри добрались до какой-то хижины, которая напоминала логово какого-нибудь отшельника или аборигена. Парочка несколько напряглась, правда когда гневная пегаска на хвосте, место укрытия выбирать не приходится, поэтому кот и мышь вошли туда. И внутри он оказался очень похож на шатёр для какого-нибудь специалиста в алхимии, да и всякие пугающие маски стояли в разных местах дома. Том и Джерри уже чувствовали неладное, а потому готовились уходить, как тут же их окликнул женский голос:

— Кот и мышонок ко мне пришли, от проблем своих решили уйти…

Это была кобылица, которая выглядела как зебра: те же чёрно-белые полоски, не везде, но они были, и у неё была кьютимарка старого символа Солнца. Также на ней располагались золотые браслеты на копыте, шее и золотые серёжки в ушах. Та не выглядела уж слишком страшной, но всё равно заставила парочку немного побояться.

— Убегаете двое от пони обозлённой, не в любовь ей быть лошадью осёдланной. — спросила кобылица с рифмой.

Том и Джерри кивнули. Они даже не стали спрашивать, как она догадалась.

— Вижу проблемы большие от вас, и попортили нервы всем уж не раз. Но так уж и быть, задержу я вас, помощь мне будет очень нужна.

Кот и мышь вздрогнули после этих слов.

— Думаете вы скорее всего, съем я вас, оставив без всего? — спросила кобылица. — Тогда вы ошиблись, мои дорогие, помощь мне с зельем очень сгодилась. Думала я за Эппл Блум пойти, а тут вы решили ко мне зайти.

Парочка теперь успокоилась окончательно, так как раз Эппл Блум была упомянута, значит эта кобылица ей знакома. Но показывая пальцами на выход, они обозначили что им нужно торопиться, потому что их ждут.

— Я вас минут так на пять заберу, на долго уж точно вас не займу. — ответила кобылица, но потом она посмотрела на мышонка, на плече которого был амулет с оранжевым яблоком. — Элемент Гармонии носите с собой, отобрали у злой братии борьбой?

Вот теперь Том и Джерри хотели узнать, как она об этом узнала.

— Знаю я, о том что здесь творится. Ваши злые братья скоро хотят, чтобы повадно не было ни за одного из "котят". Вот и варю я зелье сейчас, так как не действует магия никак. Чтобы зелье это мне скоро закончить, нужно мне шерстинки ваши подёргать.

Том и Джерри совсем не понимали зачем ей шерсть, но всё же решились ей дать по паре штук. Она дала им небольшие чашки, и оторвав пару шерстинок, та понесла их в копыте к котлу, где варилось что-то невероятное. Внутри котла варилась едко-зелёная жижа, которая была страшно густой, а потому Том и Джерри старались не представлять его назначение.

— Стоило нам познакомиться сразу, и не поздоровались мы даже ни разу. — заметила кобылица. — Я Зекора, в лесу я живу, и зелья да амулеты разные творю.

Том и Джерри опять столкнулись с проблемой представления, но…

— Знаю я вас, кот и мышонок. Томом и Джерри кое-пони нарёк. Слышала я от Эппл Блум маленькой, очень хорошие вы, она мне рассказывала. — объяснила Зекора — А сейчас подождите чуть-чуть, скоро зелье пойдёт с вами в путь.

Через несколько минут, зелье наконец было готово и оно несло очень неприятным смрадом, напоминавшем запах помоев, и от этого запаха резало глаза. Тома сморщило от одного лишь представления это пить, а Джерри вообще хотел удрать, но кот схватил мышонка и хотел чтобы тот пил первым. Джерри сопротивлялся, но опять их прервала Зекора:

— Зелье это совсем не вкусно, и пить его будет уж очень бездумно. Его вы должны на двойников своих вылить, но только тогда вы должны это сделать, когда они злобу к друг другу начнут проявлять, да так, что стоит потом от них убежать. Магия чуждая у них пропадёт, и их злодеяние им с лап не сойдёт.

Том и Джерри уже чувствовали нехорошее, хотя это был запах самого зелья. Поблагодарив зебру за помощь, кот и мышь снова побежали дальше. Не успели кот и мышь далеко уйти, но Спитфайр была уже тут, как тут.

— Вы не сможете от меня удирать вечно, кот и мышь! — крикнула пегаска. — Поэтому можете начинать молиться!

Спитфайр уже встала в стойку для боя, но она была прервана прилетевшей из Понивилля тумбочкой, которая снайперски придавила пегаску. Том и Джерри забеспокоились, и потому посмотрели в тумбочку... Капитан Вандерболтов была в эдаком состоянии пьяницы.

— Я… из вас… ленточек нарежу… — после этих слов, пегаска совершенно без чувств выпала из тумбочки.

Том и Джерри решили не оставлять пегаску здесь, а потому кот посадил её к себе на плечо. Хотя, Том не хотел на самом деле брать её с собой, так как за то что он её оседлал, она обещала ему страшные мучения в её академии. Но Джерри напомнил, что будет ещё хуже, если с ней что-нибудь станет. Угадайте на кого падут подозрения? На того, кто летал на спине пегаски! Так что Том не стал спорить, а потому покорно нёс пегаску на спине.

Наконец, Том и Джерри добрались до укрытия подруг, а оно находилось в обычной палатке. Рейнбоу увидев нокаутированную Спитфайр, сильно перепугалась.

— О божечки… Вы что с ней сделали, изверги?! — сдержанно спросила Рейнбоу.

— Ау… — очнулась Спитфайр прямо на плече Тома. — Где это я?.. Ничего не помню…

— А Том прыгнул в небо и он… — Пинки была прервана мышонком, который просил её не говорить этого.

Том попросил рассказать хорошего, и жестом режущего пальца по шее показал, что с ним будет, если расскажут официальную версию.

— А-а-а… Том вас спас! — начала Твайлайт.

— Вы врезались в дерево, когда летели сюда, а он как герой прибежал, сделал вам реанимацию и искусственное дыхание. — продолжила Рэрити.

Том обалдел от выше услышанного, а Джерри расхохотался от такого "героизма".

— Вот как значит… — переварила услышанное Спитфайр. — Тогда… опустите на землю пожалуйста…

Том опустил пегаску на землю, и теперь он старался близко не подходить, а Джерри продолжал хохотать на реанимацией Тома, и тот не обременил дёрнуть мышонка за хвост. Быстро разъяснив ситуацию, Спитфайр вспомнила о своей работе, и потому сразу же улетела из палатки. Том не хотел сейчас рассказывать, что на самом деле было, вместо этого он указал на Элемент Честности, который сейчас был на плече мышонка.

— Отлично! Один есть! — воскликнула Твайлайт. — А теперь ребята слушайте план, который мы придумали с девочками.

Том и Джерри приготовились слушать.

— Значит так: Дискорд создал ваших двойников с помощью вашей шерсти, а значит часть вас у них всё равно есть. И так как вы друзья, следовательно друзья и они между собой. Но вот если вы начнёте враждовать, тогда и они будут враждовать! Они будут доводить друг друга, и тогда мы сможем у них отнять остальные Элементы Гармонии! Всего-то нужно, чтобы вы снова стали врагами!

Том и Джерри одобрили план, но и у них был свой козырь. Том вытащил из "кармана" маленькую бутылочку с зелёной жижей, Том потряс перед глазами пони и открыл её. Вонючий запах разошёлся по всей палатке. Всех перекрутило от такой вони, Рэрити же тошнило.

— Святые яблоки, это что такое?! — спросила Эпплджек. — Воняет так, будто сто раз купались в помойках!

— "Это зелье "сами не знаем что"." — вытащил листок Джерри. — "Его нам дала Зекора, чтобы мы облили им наших клонов, но только в том случае, если они будут враждовать. Так что мы можем объединить наш план!"

— Зекора? — удивилась Рейнбоу. — Она знает запах помоек?

— Фу! — поморщилась Пинки от ещё одного вдоха этого зелья. — Мой нос… И хочется очень лить слёзы…

— Не тебе одной… — Рэрити держала рот закрытым, лишь бы удержать свой завтрак.

— И что это зелье сделает с ними? — спросила Твайлайт, держа нос закрытым.

— "Это должно лишить наших клонов магии, которой Дискорд их наделил." — ответил Том. — "Нам только нужно стравить их друг на друга."

— Ох… как же не хочется, чтобы вы снова воевали… — признала Эпплджек.

— Но ведь это же ненадолго… — сказала Флаттершай.

На что Том и Джерри пожали плечами.

— Ну ладно… — предчувствовала интересную битву Твайлайт. — Тогда начнём.


	8. Часть 8

**Часть 8: Друзья, как враги и враги, как друзья**

Том и Джерри сразу же прикинули план, и приступили к его исполнению: они начали гонку друг за другом. Элемент Гармонии решили пока оставить у носителей. Как-никак надёжней будет. А те собирались пока наблюдать за происходящим, потому что решили, что будут только мешать. Вылетев на улицу, Том сразу же схватил гитару и со злой мордой гнался за мышонком. А Джерри уже собирал боеприпасы, чтобы обороняться от кота. Том и Джерри пробегали рядом с ратушей города, как оказалось, и решили забежать туда. МэлТом и МэлДжерри находились совсем недалеко и сразу же почувствовали недоброе. Том крушил всю ратушу, которая и без того была разнесена сверху до низу, лишь бы попасть в мышонка, но тот уворачивался и кидал мороженное в морду кота. Тогда кот схватил ленточку и использовал её как лассо. Но Джерри подставил металлический шар от столба и Том притянул "подарок" к себе, получив массу "великолепных" ощущений. Мышонок побежал на второй этаж, но кот каким-то образом опередил его и схватил мышонка. Том приготовил свою гитару, и выстрелил ею мышонком как из лука прямо в окно. Джерри разбил своей головой стекло, и полетел в столб, со знаменем Понивилля. Хороший удар в морду был очень неприятным для Джерри, а потому он сильно разозлился. Мышонок сорвал знамя, и спустился на нём, как на парашюте. Джерри придумал самое страшное оружие любого кота — игрушечную рыбу с петардой. Найдя саму игрушку, напичкав её различными петардами, он запустил "бомбу" прямо в ратушу. Том увидел прилетевшую в него рыбу, и наконец, учуяв свою мечту, он не думая проглотил рыбу. С чувством удовлетворения, он оторвал маленькую щепку от доски, и начал чистить зубы. Затем раздался мощный взрыв, напрочь уничтоживший ратушу. Всё что от неё осталось, лишь совершенно чёрный кот, с почему-то всё ещё целой щепкой, которая всё равно рассыпалась в лапе. Ответная злость не заставляла себя ждать, а потому каким-то образом Том поднял тяжеленный стол и запустил в мышонка стоящего рядом со столбом, однако мышонок ловко увернулся, а стол после посадки выплюнул все шкафчики, которые полетели прямо в клонов. А те не успели, а потому их ящики "висели" на их шее. Тогда до них дошло что эта парочка задумала, и сию же секунду приступили к использованию магии.Но как ни старались МэлТом и МэлДжерри помешать, Том и Джерри всё равно продолжили строить друг другу подлянки. А в результате, клоны больно столкнулись подставкой, которую установила Твайлайт. Как удачно, и как вовремя. Во время очередного захода за угол Понивилля, кто-то схватил Джерри к себе, а Том удивился, куда мышонок запропастился. Затем на него упала наковальня… Том весь сплющенный выбрался наружу и увидел Флаттершай, а на её спине сидел Джерри.

— Это за то что Рейнбоу в бочке закрыл, и за мой фингал! — после этих слов, Флаттершай ударила копытом в кулак своего друга, мол, "брохув".

С наглой мордой, Флаттершай улетела вместе с мышонком в другую часть города, а Том почувствовал будто кто-то вяжет его хвост… И это была собака, к лапе которой привязан хвост кота! Внешний вид конечно, пытался убедить в обратном, но потом собака залаяла. С криком страха, Том помчался прочь от собаки. Кот всё ещё пытался разглядеть подвох, но лай был настолько убедительным (и женским?!), что Том даже не рисковал посмотреть назад. Вдруг во время побега, собака врезалась в фонтан и что-то вылетело из неё прямо в воду с громким хлюпом. Том всё-таки увидел, что собака фальшивая, а в фонтане лежала Пинки Пай. Кот недоумённо, и в то же время со злобой посмотрел на розовую пони.

— Упс… Хи-хи! — неловко хохотнула кобылица. — Кажется я неудачно пошутила… Не обижайся Том, я не специально.

Впрочем в этот момент в кота прилетел салат с помидорами. Джерри на жёлтой пегаске дразнил Тома, и Флаттершай тоже (хоть и с трудом) раззадорила кота, покривляв рожу. Том всё-таки подумал, что пони ему мстят… По-своему мстят... Так что он достал из гривы Пинки Пай пирог(!) и запустил в дразнящую парочку. Снайперским попаданием в лицо Флаттершай, та начала падать и упала в кем-то и зачем-то посаженный колючий куст. С диким воплем, пегаска взлетела в небо, а Джерри удачно упал на стебель куста, чтобы не укольнуться. Том подошёл к мышонку и думал, как к нему подойти, но в этот момент он заметил, что МэлТом и МэлДжерри начали заниматься тем же самым, так как они обменивались магическими понтами, вроде обливания краской, и избиением скипетрами на конце которых высечена голова улыбающейся во всю морду пони. А после они и вовсе начали лапопашную драку. Вместе с их борьбой, Том всё больше и больше хотел прибить мышонка, да и тот решил укольнуть кота парочкой колючих иголок прямо в нос. Кот схватился за нос, а Джерри ушёл в глубь куста и сейчас Том попытался найти его там. Правда… Рейнбоу проходя сзади, "случайно" толкнула кота в куст. Тот старался сдержать крик боли, но такую боль невозможно сдержать в себе, а потому он пулей вылетел из куста.

— Ой… Прости чувак… — иронично сказала Рейнбоу. — Я случайно тебя толкнула. Не злись…

Джерри показал Рейнбоу большой палец, а затем направился в сторону роскошно выглядящего бутика. Том вытащил все иголки, а потом сразу же продолжил преследование, но на дороге почему-то оказался кусок сыра между двумя небольшими кустиками и деревьями. Том недоумённо поднял сыр и тут же его ноги потянуло вверх, и он больно ударился в "очень нежное место". Кот от боли завизжал как девчонка, а после упал в бочку с водой. Страдалец вытащил голову из бочки, но та была моментально закрыта оранжевыми копытами. Эпплджек уставила локоть на крышку бочки, и положила голову на копыто. С довольной мордой, она смотрела куда-то вдаль.

— Эх, сахарок… Слыхал ли ты когда-нибудь, что месть — блюдо которое подают холодным? Так вот пойми, котик, ничего личного — просто яблоки.

А после она вытащила пиранью в банке. С ухмылкой на лице, она открыла крышку, и бросила банку в бочку, а потом опять закрыла её, ещё и сев сверху. Чётко слышалось хлюпанье Тома в воде, и как пиранья вкусно кушает. Нет, у Эпплджек, не было в планах жестоко убить кота, просто она решила, что сидеть сложа копыта совсем не дело. А если точнее, то подруги договорились отыграться на сложившейся ситуации, то есть отомстить коту за причинённые увечья, плюс, дополнительная провокация на погоню. Наконец, Том всё-таки выбил крышку бочки, свалив оранжевую пони на землю. Весь погрызанный и с пираньей на носу, он схватил её и выбросил куда подальше. А после он посмотрел на пони, которая неловко улыбалась.

— Э-э-э… Дружок, ты не сердись, я не нарочно. — Эпплджек сейчас очень не хотела получать, за свою месть.

Но Том нежно погладил морду кобылицы и той это понравилось… А после, он лапой зажал её нос, схватил за задние ноги, и бросил в её же бочку. Том немедленно закрыл пони в бочке, вдобавок завязав её так, чтобы нельзя было открыть, а сам побежал дальше.

— Вот почему так? — спросила Эпплджек у воздуха. — Почему этот кот хочет, чтобы я из него сделала шубу?

Через несколько секунд, Том оказался у бутика, и немедленно вошёл в дом. Уже на пороге, на него высыпали кучу мусора. Глаза Тома глядели через облитую грязь, на недовольную белоснежную пони.

— Стучать тебя не учили? — с укором спросила Рэрити, держа пустое ведро магией.

А мышонок уже был недоволен таким поведением своего противника, однако тот вытряхнул из себя весь мусор, ещё и задев пони.

— ААА! МОЯ ПРЕКРАСНАЯ ШЁРСТКА! МОЯ ЧУДЕСНАЯ ГРИВА! — Рэрити начинала кипеть от злости. — Лучше беги… Пока я тебя не догнала…

Том понял, что сейчас с ним сделают, а потому побежал прочь из бутика, но Рэрити почему-то осталась на месте… Пони оказалась предусмотрительной, и всё своё тело она покрыла защитной плёнкой. Спасибо Твайлайт за подсказку заклинания. А Джерри кивнул в знак благодарности и выбежал из дома. Вот только Рэрити было малость обидно…

— Будьте вы с этим котом не ладны… Мне теперь надо всё это прибрать! — сказала Рэрити, осматривая валявшийся мусор у порога, да и во всём доме.

Том и Джерри продолжали погоню, а Твайлайт стояла рядом со своей библиотекой и заметила, что МэлТом и МэлДжерри тоже ведут войну. Теперь можно было приступить ко второй части плана, но Том и Джерри почему-то не собирались даже к нему переходить. До фиолетовой пони дошёл изъян плана: эта парочка и их клоны связаны не то душой, не то шерстью, но ярость они копят одинаковую. И теперь, Том и Джерри не прекратят бить друг друга, пока им это не надоест, а МэлТом и МэлДжерри разнесут весь Понивилль окончательно, и потом примутся за остальную Эквестрию. Нужен был очередной план, так как подруги перестарались со своей местью, и сейчас они были слегка "заняты", но тут на её плечо кто-то положил лапу… И посмотрев на незнакомца, у Твайлайт уши завяли от того, кого она увидела…

Том и Джерри продолжали погоню, попутно сбив своих клонов с помощью лопаты и доски от ограды. Подбираясь ближе к библиотеке, Том неожиданно получил удар в лицо. Лицо кота было смято, как от удара кулака, а вот когда он вытащил голову и посмотрел, в кого он врезался… Он признал серого бульдога Спайка. Запищав от страха, Том попытался удрать, но пёс поймал кота за хвост и потянул к себе.

— Стоять, котик! — приказал Спайк. — Ты куда это собрался? Я ведь даже не поздоровался! И где этот мышонок?

Джерри спрятался за рядом стоящую Твайлайт и когда вышел из-под её копыта, он показал на себя пальцем, мол: "Я?".

— Да, ты. — ответил Спайк. — Иди сюда.

Мышонок сразу же подошёл к Спайку, и тот, держа кота за хвост, опустился пожать лапу мышонку. Джерри хоть и недоумевал, но всё равно пожал лапу. Твайлайт была в шоке настолько, что она подумала будто в таком шоке не была никогда в жизни. Она смотрела на эту троицу с приоткрытым ртом и дёрганым глазом, мысленно вопрошая: "Да что это за сеновщина?!".

— Прошу… прощения... сэр… Но вы их знаете? — спросила Твайлайт, сохраняя то же выражение лица.

— Ещё бы этих двоих мне не знать. — ответил Спайк, отпустив кота и посадив мышонка на лапу. — Они чуть-ли не каждый день возле моего двора носятся. И каждый раз я бью этого кота по его мерзопакостной морде. Но сегодняшний день я буду считать исключением.

Джерри уже достал тяжёлое ядро, чтобы бросить в кота, но Спайк конфисковал орудие.

— А-а! — пригрозил Спайк. — Нельзя!

И Том тогда попытался схватить мышонка, но сразу же получил от пса кулаком по голове, став ещё ниже. Том был закопан в землю, до колен Твайлайт.

— Только попробуй…

— Погодите, а вы как здесь оказались? — этот вопрос Твайлайт волновал больше всего.

— Прошу прощения, милая, но мне кажется мы не представились. Меня зовут Спайк. — протянул лапу на лапопажатие пёс.

— А меня Твайлайт Спаркл. — ответила Твайлайт, дав ему пожать её копыто. — Знаете, у вас есть тёзка. У моего первого помощника тоже имя Спайк.

— Польщён. — гордо ответил Спайк. — А теперь рассказываю, как я тут появился: вчера я спал в своей конуре, хотя сначала ждал, когда опять пробегутся эти двое. Но их почему-то я не видел в течение всего дня, а как правило по пятницам их можно ждать. Это для меня было сюрпризом. А потом… — Спайк на секунду остановился, но потом продолжил. — Потом кошары начали плести слухи, мол с ночи четверга о Томе ни слухом, ни ухом. Я решил пройтись по городу, но я их так и не нашёл. Все свалки перепроверил и… — Том, всё ещё вкопанный в землю, старался сдержать смех, потому что, оказывается, Спайк беспокоился за него, да и Джерри был удивлён. — Секунду… — Спайк повернулся к коту и схватил его за глотку, отчего у того глаза из орбит чуть не вылетели. Пёс вытащил Тома из земли, и посмотрел на кота нос к носу. — Слушай сюда, котик! Бродить по свалкам — идея твоей хозяйки, которая с ума сходит от того, что тебя нет. Она уже и в отлов животных позвонила, потому что думает, будто ты со зла от неё убежал. Поэтому и я тебя искал. Так что скажи "спасибо", что я добрый сейчас, потому что при иных обстоятельствах, я бы тебе свернул шею. — Спайк отпустил Тома, и Джерри тоже решил молчать. — На чём я остановился?

— Ты бродил по свалкам? — спросил вышедший на улицу дракон Спайк.

— Ох ты. Дракон. — удивился Спайк. — Молодой ты какой-то для дракона.

— Он и так молодой. — Твайлайт всё же согласилась с заметкой пса.

— Да что вы привязались? — застонал дракон Спайк. — Я вполне взрослый!

— Не преувеличивай. Ты больше смахнул бы на котёнка, нежели на дракона. — возразил пёс-Спайк.

— Ладно вам. — остановила надвигающийся спор Твайлайт. — Вы остановились на свалках.

— Ах да. Так вот, я понял что не найду их, и потому решил поискать ещё завтра. На следующее утро, я отправился снова искать, но пройдя по одному из переулков, мне кто-то заехал крышками от мусорных баков по голове, и я отключился. Потом я просыпаюсь в каком-то замке и вижу двух высоких кобыл. Одна белая, другая тёмно-синяя, и они мне сказали, что Том и Джерри здесь. Я сначала чуть было не подумал, что взбрендил, но всё-таки это было не так. Они мне также рассказали про то, что они вам тут на мозги покапали… — Спайк почему-то всхихикнул. — Даже про то, как этот кошак укусил ваш круп.

— Да… — с досадой и злобой посмотрела Твайлайт на Тома.

— Знали бы вы как он укусил за то же место свою старую хозяйку Два-Тапочка… Вы бы со смеху померли, как она его утюгом гладила. Я свидетель, этот мышонок свидетель — оба слышали, как он визжал.

— Хех… Могу представить… — Твайлайт действительно представила эту картину, и не улыбнуться она не могла.

— Так, а теперь к сути: Принцессы Селестия и Луна рассказали мне что тут происходит, мол какие-то клоны тут бегают, что на них магия не действует, что теперь на Тома и Джерри она действует, в общем, они меня телепортировали в ваш Понивилль, чтобы я помог.

— Верно. — подметила Твайлайт. — Ты спал после удара, а значит принцессам не составило труда тебя переместить сюда.

— Так, ну где эти двое и ваши Элементы Гармонии? — спросил Спайк, осматривая зону. — Я этих гадёнышей закапаю в земле, посыплю удобрением и когда они взрастут, пройду травокосилкой…

— Жестоко… — заметил дракончик с небольшим страхом.

— Для них самое то. — ответил пёс. — Поверь, бывает и намного хуже…

— А вот и наши подруги! — воскликнула Твайлайт.

Те увидели высокого бульдога, и некоторые, а в частности: Рэрити, Флаттершай и Пинки Пай, вздрогнули от одного вида этого пса.

— Мать чесная! — обалдела Рейнбоу. — Ничего себе пёс.

— Что вы так глаза на меня вытаращили? — спросил Спайк-пёс недоумённо. — Бульдога ни разу не видели?

— Ну, такого как ты – нет. — ответила Эпплджек.

После быстрого знакомства и заряда подзатыльников Тому за причинение дополнительного вреда, особенно Флаттершай, все сразу же начали соображать:

— И что будем делать? — спросила Флаттершай.

— Я думаю, что Спайк-пёс сможет легко подойти к МэлТому и МэлДжерри. — начала Твайлайт. — Так как с ним нет никакой взаимосвязи, я думаю это будет легко.

— А вылить это зельичко? — спросила Пинки.

— А вот тут нужно осторожно, так как если будет промах, то тогда придётся готовиться к худшему, по причине нехватки времени на новое зелье.

— Не волнуйтесь, дамы! Я разберусь с этими наглецами! — воскликнул Спайк-пёс.

— Должна заметить, вы потрясающий джентлькольт, в отличие от этих двоих. — указала Рэрити на Тома и Джерри, на что те хмыкнули.

— Конечно, да. — пёс-Спайк без доли стеснения, наклонился к кобылице, и взяв её копыто, он поцеловал его, на что Спайк-дракон как-то подозрительно отреагировал.

— Ладно приятель, мы если что тебя подстрахуем! — сказала Эпплджек.

— Ну, я пошёл тогда. — Спайк пошёл вперёд, но после повернулся. — А где они?

Клоны Тома и Джерри опять воевали в центре города, разнося всё подряд. На улице, кстати, уже постепенно опускался вечер, но пока ещё достаточно светло. Те находились в страшной ярости и хотели перегрызть друг другу глотку. МэлТом до сих пор держал Элементы Гармонии при себе, он уже не думал о том, как их защитить. Он хотел прибить мышонка всеми правдами.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили что ты идиот?! — спрашивал МэлТом, нанеся удар сковородой по голове клона Джерри.

— Ты мне это уже говорил! Попробуй что-нибудь другое! — ответил МэлДжерри, зарядив битой по лицу клона Тома. Тот схватил мыша и глядел ему прямо в глаза.

— Да знаешь ты, что Дискорд нам доверяет, и что с нами будет, если мы его подведём?!

— Знаю, кретин! И потому нам нужно как можно скорее избавиться от кота и мыша так, чтобы о них не было ни одного упоминания! И зарыть эти Элементы Гармонии куда подальше!

— А сейчас мы с тобой дерёмся, как кот с мышью из-за них!

И пока те ругались, Том, Джерри и Спайк стояли между их мордами, с улыбкой наблюдая за беседой.

— Лучше бы я поехал в Мейнхэттен, чем дрался бы с таким котодуром, вроде тебя! — выпалил МэлДжерри.

— А я бы тебя сожрал при первой возможности, но и иначе наш план рухнет и мы не обретём своё тело и душу! — ответил МэлТом.

Между ними раздался характерный "Экхем…" и посмотрев на источник звука, клоны обомлели.

— СПАЙК?! — МэлТом был крайне удивлён.

— Сюрприз, болваны! — с ухмылкой ответил Спайк, после чего, зарядил коту прямой мощный удар в лицо.

Кот вместе с мышом полетел в очередную тележку с помидорами. Выбравшись из неё, у МэлТома глаза стали большие и красные, а у МэлДжерри новая голова.

— Ох… Давно я не бил твою кошачью морду Том. — признался Спайк. — Хотя я так по этому соскучился, что даже не знаю… Может и тебя разок ударить? — на что Том прикрыл голову руками и стиснул зубы. — Ха-ха-ха, да брось я шучу… пока…

А Джерри тоже предчувствовал хорошую кототрёпку, но сейчас есть куда более интересные ребята для избиения. Спайк со зловещей ухмылкой шёл на злую парочку и те в панике попытались, хоть что-то сделать с этим псом, но магия… к их ужасному сожалению… не работала… Пёс схватил кота и мыша, и с той же мордой на них переглянулся, попутно отобрав все Элементы Гармонии у кота.

— Ну что, ребята? — спросил Спайк у Тома и Джерри. — Предлагаю немного повеселиться…

Носители Элементов Гармонии, а после и остальные жители Понивилля пришли посмотреть на это зрелище: как кот, мышонок и пёс избивают злых кота и мыша. Спайк провёл рестлерский приём, в котором он обхватил МэлТома лапами, взлетел вместе с ним в воздух и упал на землю, раздавив его всем телом. Джерри бил своего клона, как боксёрскую грушу, а тот просто не успевал что-либо использовать против мыша, да ещё и Элемент Магии был на Джерри и магия действительно работала слабее. В конце концов, Джерри ударил мощным апперкотом, заставив своего клона высоко подлететь в небо. А Том решил дать пони то, что они так хотели: он подвёл своего клона к толпе и бросил его в них. Похлопав лапами, он отошёл в сторонку, чтобы не попасть случайно под раздачу. Последний удар пришёлся клюшкой для гольфа Мэра Понивилля и сейчас клон летел обратно к Тому, и упал в бочку с водой. Том забросил туда кучку пираний, и крики несчастного МэлТома разносились чётко и громко. А МэлДжерри уже почти зацепил Джерри магией, но случился сбой, так как магия ослабла, и потянув мышонка к себе, клон потерял контроль и тогда Джерри не упустил шанс ударить ногой в стиле "Брюса Ли". Клон улетел в бак с мусором и закрылся там. Раздались радостные восклики пони и Элементы Гармонии тоже были рады такому успеху. Спайк притащил клонов обратно и поставил их на землю.

— Ну, теперь дело зелий! — сказал Спайк.

Том и Джерри быстро вытащили бутылку и из неё всё также воняло чудовищным смрадом.

— ФУ! — поморщился Спайк от такого запаха. — Воняет, как после ног, которые не мыли месяц и помножили в четыре раза!

Впрочем это было уже неважно, теперь надо было вылить эту гадость на клонов. С великолепной лёгкостью это и произошло. После этого, оба начали дрожать, а потом испытывать разные метаморфозы, превращаясь во всякую всячину. Даже в панталоны старой хозяйки Тома. Через несколько секунд, оба растворились. Снова обрадованный крик многих пони раздался по всему Понивиллю. Носители Элементов Гармонии были спокойны, хотя бы за то что одной проблемой стало меньше, но теперь надо было разобраться с Дискордом.

Через несколько минут…

— Жители Понивилля! — начала Мэр Понивилля. — Я бы хотела от имени всего города поблагодарить этих трёх героев! Том, Джерри и Спайк, мы очень вам благодарны за вашу помощь, вы были невероятны и очень великолепны! Спасибо вам!

— Бросьте, мэм! — ответил Спайк. — Если какой-то подлец возьмётся опять за порчу чьей-то жизни, в том числе и вашей, мы забудем про свои войны и поможем вам! — затем Спайк обратился к Тому и Джерри. — Я ведь прав?

На что оба кивнули. Но через пару секунд, почему-то всё расплылось в глазах троицы и время словно остановилось. В центре толпы снова показался Дискорд.

— Какая досада… — сказал Дискорд, натачивая когти. — Вы уничтожили моих Тома и Джерри…

— А вот и клоун с приколами в кармане! — заметил Спайк, потерев пальцем нос. — Знал ли ты, что эти двоё тебя фактически предали?

— Увы, да. — ответил Дискорд, глядя на два пальца, на которых были клоны Тома и Джерри. — Они хотели меня оставить в дураках, но я как раз-таки в дамках, потому что я повеселился от души, это раз; и они достойно приняли поражение от вас, это два.

— А теперь иди сюда, бородатый дурень! — выпалил Спайк, засучивая рукав. — Я тебе больничный счёт быстро пропишу!

— Извини дружок, но у меня другие планы. — Дискорд щёлкнул пальцами и рядом с ним появились носители Элементов Гармонии, почему-то без сознания.

Том и Джерри сразу же разозлились, и потому без предупреждения побежали на дракона, но тот опять исчез.

— Если вы хотите помочь им, то давайте поиграем в игру: она называется "Угадайка!". И загадка такая: "найдёте вы путь, в доме одном, где звери живут, и страх они ведут, потому как её взгляда страшатся, лишь бы на него не попасться". Удачи! Ха-ха-ха!

Внезапно всё снова стало нормальным, и пони носились по городу выискивая кого-то. Спайк-дракон прибежал и тяжело дыша сказал:

— Наши подруги пропали!

Том и Джерри были сыты по горло этим цирком, и они вновь пожали друг другу лапы, чтобы поскорее покончить с этим…

— Ну, Дискорд… — начал Спайк. — Эти двое из тебя сделают бифштекс не хуже, чем я… Тебе остаётся только беречься…


	9. Часть 9

**Часть 9: Финито на подходе!**

Том и Джерри в библиотеке бродили вокруг стола, и пытались разгадать загадку Дискорда. Спайки тоже думали над разгадкой, но в голову ничего не приходило. Каждый раз в голове крутилась эта загадка: "найдёте вы путь, в доме одном, где звери живут, и страх они ведут, потому как её взгляда страшатся, лишь бы на него не попасться". Вопрос был в том, кого звери могут страшиться. Причём они живут в доме, и получается, что та, кто страхом обдаёт, и есть цель к которой нужно идти. Осталось догадаться кто это. Том и Джерри легко пришли к такому выводу, а потому объяснили и Спайку-псу. Пёс малость удивился мышлению этих двух паразитов, но потом обратился к Спайку-дракону.

— Приятель, слушай внимательно: получается, мы ищем дом какого-нибудь укротителя животных, вроде циркового акробата или что-то типа этого, и он умеет взглядом заставлять зверей стоять и бояться. Поэтому, крути в голове, кто это может быть.

— Так… — Спайк задумался на пару секунд, параллельно стуча по голове, как бы пытаясь выбить догадку из головы. — Ну же, Спайк, соображай! — однако так же быстро, как и комета в космосе, мысль пришла к Спайку, и над его головой загорелась свеча. — Я придумал!

— А-а. — Спайк-пёс пальцами "потушил" свечу над головой Спайка-дракона. — Я прекрасно помню предупреждение Твайлайт о том, что во время подобной ситуации, вроде этой, ты умудряешься вести по-своему, и сводить на нет практически любую идею. Скажи честно, что ты задумал?

— Ну… — Спайк-дракон замялся. — Немного алмазов. На голодный желудок плохо соображается.

— Вот как? — пёс в соответствующем стиле начал "размышлять" (пальцы пистолетом, по подбородку), а после перевёл взгляд на Тома и Джерри, и у него на лице проползла улыбка.

Через несколько секунд, Том был наряжён в костюм копателей — куртка и каска. Джерри сидел в грудном кармане и не очень понимал, что сейчас будет.

— Рядовой Томас и рядовой Джерри! — обратился в армейском стиле Спайк-пёс. — Ваша задача: накопать как можно больше алмазов в области, которую гражданин Спайк вам укажет. Как только он закончит обедать, помогайте ему додумать загадку! Задание понятно?!

В ответ кот поднял палец, чтобы спросить, но…

— НИКАКИХ "НО", СОЛДАТ! ВЫПОЛНЯТЬ ПРИКАЗ! НЕ ТО Я ИЗ ТЕБЯ СДЕЛАЮ ВЕНИК И ТЫ БУДЕШЬ СОБОЙ ПОЛЫ ПОДМЕТАТЬ! ТО ЖЕ САМОЕ КАСАЕТСЯ И ТЕБЯ, РЯДОВОЙ МЫШЬ! МАРШ ЗА РАБОТУ!

Том беспрекословно "отдал честь" своему "главнокомандующему" и вместе с Джерри направился в сторону "неизвестно куда". Спайк-пёс шлёпнул себя по лицу.

— А зачем так сурово? — спросил Спайк-дракон.

— Просто так. — ответил Спайк. — Я до сих пор помню, как этот блохастый охотник на мышей мне динамит подсунул вместо кости. А он прекрасно помнит, что я с ним после этого сделал…

— И что же? Может, ты его побил, потом привязал его к какой-нибудь ракете и запустил в небо? — предположил дракончик.

— В точку! — ответил пёс. — Такое приключение в небо он запомнил навек, потому что он потом ещё и в двигатель самолёта влетел. То ещё было зрелище…

— Я не совсем понял… Что за самолёты? — недоумённо спросил Спайк-дракон.

— Ах да… У вас же такого нету… — опомнился Спайк-пёс, почесав затылок.

Через несколько секунд, Том и Джерри пришли с вёдрами алмазов, хотя было заметно, что оба выдохлись, потому как старались максимально быстро.

— Вот, Спайк! — указал пёс на парочку. — Вот так работают эти двое, если их хорошо попугать.

Через несколько минут…

Спайк-дракон быстро закусил алмазами и сразу же приступил к разбору загадки. А Спайк-пёс осматривал Элементы Гармонии, одновременно изучая их происхождение и предназначение. Том и Джерри лишь смотрели на подступивший закат, который выглядел в этом мире очень красиво… Но было бы это так, если бы не Дискорд, который просто не даёт наглядеться на это чудо природы. Наконец, дракончик разгадал загадку, и выбежав на улицу, указал следовать за ним.

Том, Джерри и два Спайка находились сейчас рядом с одним домом, а недалеко от него висело много скворечников, а с другой стороны прям целый зоопарк. Сейчас он был окружён разными животными: от медведей, до птиц, а маленький белый кролик вообще приготовил таран, так как отсутствие хозяйки не есть хорошо. А после все прекратили суматоху, так как увидели пришедшую четвёрку. Кролик сразу же посмотрел на Тома и Джерри, и через несколько секунд указал на них пальцем и произнёс боевой клич. Все звери пошли в атаку, а Том и Джерри испугались в разы сильнее, чем когда за ними катился огромный валун в турпоходе. Они тут же дали дёру, правда далеко убежать не успели, так как их в ту же секунду нагнали. А потом из этого огромного побоища можно было слышать лишь вопли Тома и Джерри. Спайк-пёс не понял вообще, за что.

— Из-за Тома, Флаттершай получила фингал под глаз. — пояснил Спайк-дракон. — Когда она гналась за Томом, она врезалась в стенд и оставила себе этот неприятный след под глазом. Мы, кстати говоря, к её дому пришли.

— Теперь понятно, почему Том и Джерри получают своё… — признал Спайк-пёс. — Погоди, а суть загадки?

— Как там звучало: найдём мы путь в доме одном, где звери ведут страх, они страшатся взгляда, и не хотят на него попасться. Флаттершай обладает возможностью, как бы говоря, заставлять животных ей подчиняться. Для этого она использует "взгляд". Когда она смотрит на кого-пони с такими злыми глазами, он сразу же делает то, что она скажет. Например, вот тот кролик Эйнджел. Он у неё любит протестовать, но когда она на него так посмотрит, так сразу же прекращает.

— Я даже не захочу на себе это проверять… — сказал пёс.

Через некоторое время, потрёпанные и побитые Том и Джерри выбрались из зоны борьбы, и быстро выскочили на крышу дома. Они влезли через трубу камина и начали искать, чем можно накормить всё это зверьё, иначе ИХ живьём съедят. Молниеносно запрыгав по полкам и холодильнику, кот и мышь всё собрали оттуда, и выбросили наружу. Теперь животные могли хотя бы отвязаться и можно спокойно впустить Спайков в дом. Теперь оставался вполне логичный вопрос: где же этот проход. Но ответ пришёл незамедлительно.

— Так, парни! — обратился Спайк-пёс к Тому и Джерри. — Надевайте Элементы Гармонии! Они обладают телесной памятью. То есть, помнят кто их хозяева и смогут работать как радары. Я это говорю, потому что не исключено, что Дискорд их мог как-то разделить друг от друга, поэтому нам нужно быть внимательными. Надевайте!

Том надел на себя Элементы Честности и Щедрости; Джерри, себе на плечи — Верности и Смеха (было тяжеловато, но терпимо); Спайк, оставшиеся — Элементы Доброты и Магии. После этого они почувствовали, как магия пробивает их тела, а Элементы образовали радужную связь. Животные взлетели в небо, связь оставалась неразрывной, а после их заволокло в радужную сферу. Затем ударила яркая вспышка, от которой дракону пришлось закрыть глаза. А потом, магия прекратила связь, и сфера опустилась на землю. Когда она растворилась, перед глазами дракончика возникло нечто невероятное… У Тома на голове оказался рог, как у единорога, такого же цвета, а также кот стал несколько сильнее, так как мышечная масса оказалась немного в приросте. У Джерри за спиной красовались такие же коричневые крылья, да ещё и возможность быстро перемещаться с одной точки в другую. И Спайк-пёс совместил оба бонуса: крылья и рог на голове таки красовались на псе, таким образом он был похож на аликорна.

— Вот это да… — Спайк-дракон был восхищён.

— Ого! Вот это мне по душе! — заметил Спайк-пёс, осматривая новообретённые крылья и рог.

Джерри сразу же вспомнил, что Элемент Смеха принадлежит Пинки Пай, поэтому он решил кое-что попробовать… Он достал откуда-то огромную кувалду с бойком в виде пирога и нанёс сильный удар по голове Тома, вдавив его в землю, но при этом лапы до плеч сохранили свою позицию. Тогда Том сразу же встал, и запустил из своего рога ледяной шар, превратив Джерри в ледышку. Немного загордившись успехом, он получил удар по ноге от Спайка-пса, и вскрикнув от боли с вылетевшим языком, пёс заткнул кота ударив по голове, заставив его прикусить свой язык. Спайк-дракон немного посмеялся от такой короткой битвы, но потом перестал, а то ещё и ему достанется. Пёс разморозил мышонка, и взял его в лапу, потом и за шкирку кота.

— Значит так, киска и мышка… — начал говорить Спайк. — Мы сейчас должны спасать девочек от лап Дискорда, и мы не будем сейчас воевать! Ещё раз, на моих глазах, кто-нибудь из вас двоих, начнёт перегонки, я оставлю просьбу Принцессе Селестии, чтобы она вас заслала на Луну. — Спайк указал на восходящую Луну в небе. — И вы там проведёте другой десяток лет. Я понятно выразился?

Оба кивнули безоговорочно.

— Теперь ты, Спайк. — обратился пёс к дракону. — Возвращайся в библиотеку и сообщи Селестии, что мы отправляемся за носителями Элементов Гармонии.

— Но я тоже хочу помочь! — возразил Спайк-дракон. — Ведь Твайлайт моя подруга…

— А ещё я знаю, что ты любишь Рэрити… — ответил пёс.

Размер глаз дракончика стал с блюдечко, потому что ни один пони, кроме его подруг, не считая самой Рэрити, не знал о его затаённой любви, а тут внезапно иномирец узнаёт об этом. А Том и Джерри едва такое услыхав, начали громко смеяться.

— КАК ТЫ УЗНАЛ?! — удивлённо спросил дракончик.

— Есть одно трепло… — ответил пёс с ухмылкой. — Я так догадываюсь, что ей опасно доверять любые тайны… И думаю ты сам знаешь про кого я…

— Твайлайт… — догадался любовничек. — Только она… Пинки-Клятвой…

— Только без лишнего гнева, дружок… — успокоил Спайк-пёс. — Лучше возвращайся в библиотеку и напиши Селестии.

— Только поклянитесь, что вы не скажете Рэрити, прошу вас! — попросил дракончик.

— Клянёмся! — поклялся пёс, но он заметил что парочка всё ещё смеётся, поэтому магией подпалил обоим хвосты, отчего те подскочили. Прогладив пятую зону, они тоже провели руками по груди и подняли лапу вверх.

— Нет! Пинки-Клятвой! — попросил Спайк-дракон.

— Не наглей! — строго ответил Спайк. — Свои рты мы умеем держать закрытыми, ну, по крайней мере я, но если эти двое растреплют, я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы они больше никак не смогли говорить.

— Ладно… — выдохнул Спайк. — Но…

— Ей ни слова, мы поняли. А теперь беги!

Спайк-дракон удалился из дома максимально быстро. Самое время искать подруг. Как Спайк и рассчитывал, Элементы Гармонии создали лучи в соответствии с цветом их носителей. Они указывали на картину с двумя бабочками в облаках и радугой на заднем плане. Троица подошла туда и приготовились к чему-то невероятному.

— Ну что парни? Готовы? — спросил Спайк.

Том и Джерри кивнули.

— Тогда вперёд!

Все трое прыгнули в картину и они просто прошли через неё, оказавшись неизвестно где… Финальная битва Тома, Джерри и Спайка с Дискордом уже близка…

Троица очутилась в каком-то сюрреалистическом мире в котором слишком разных цветов, сахарно-ватных туч и шоколадных дождей, всякого добра, пролетавшего рядом и чуть не убившего Тома, а впереди виднелся путь, по длинному шахматному полу. А это всё было на огромной высоте! Но если это такой мир, каким Дискорд желает видеть Эквестрию, то вполне логично и понятно.

— Не будем мешкать, парни! — сказал Спайк. — Пошли!

Троица шла по этой шахматной тропе, но возникало чувство, будто она растягивается с каждым новым шагом… Хотя на самом деле так и было, просто Дискорд, скорее всего, решил поиздеваться. Поэтому когда кот, мышь и пёс устали ходить по тропе, она запульнула троицу прямо к прямоугольному полу с тремя развилками. После приземления, быстро счистив с языков половую пыль, троица посмотрела на развилки, а над ними указывались два носителя Элементов. В одной развилке: Рейнбоу Дэш и Пинки Пай; во второй — Эпплджек и Рэрити; и в последней — Флаттершай и Твайлайт Спаркл. Дискорд похоже решил, что ребята сами догадаются в чём юмор, так как он не подавал каких-либо признаков своего существования. Поэтому и разделиться, кот, пёс и мышь решили соответственно. Было конечно неприятно делиться по сторонам, но другого варианта как бы и нет. Так что спокойно и с терпением, все разошлись по своим сторонам.

Спайк прошёл так минут пять, и потом он оказался в совершенно пустом лесу. Внимательно прислушиваясь и следуя указаниям Элементов Магии и Доброты, пёс продолжал идти вперёд. Затем Элементы "отключились" и теперь стало непонятно, куда идти и что делать. Потом раздался тихий шёпот из ниоткуда, чуть не пробравший Спайка до мурашек:

— Тебе… не нужна… помощь?..

Спайк обернулся на голос, который раздавался у него за спиной. В кустах что-то шевелилось, и пёс держа себя в лапах, медленно подошёл к одинокому кустику… Как вдруг из-за него выскочила Твайлайт, которая выглядела до жути безумной. Её грива и хвост были потрёпаны, на лице стояла улыбка, чуть ли не до ушей, а зрачки были очень маленькие и глаз нервно подрагивал.

\- Эй… — начала Твайлайт. — У меня… мало времени… Мне нужно… написать отчёт ПрИнЦеСсЕ СеЛеСтИи, О ТоМ чТо Я СЕГОДНЯ УЗНАЛА О ДРУЖБЕ! — глаз Твайлайт снова задёргался, и это пугало Спайка.

— Твайлайт, ты чего? — спросил Спайк, сев перед ней на уровне лиц.

— А я что, а я ничего! ПрОсТо Я нЕ хОчУ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ В ДЕТСКОМ САДЕ! — голос Твайлайт звучал, как рык и бешенство от не пойми чего.

— За что тебя Принцесса Селестия отправит в детский сад? — спросил недоумённо Спайк, хотя он просто поддерживал беседу, прекрасно помня, что с Твайлайт что-то не то. — Ты уже стара для детского садика.

— ДА ЧТО ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ! ТЫ ЖЕ ПРОСТО НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, ЧТО ОНА МОЖЕТ! — Твайлайт была похожа на психопатку, во всяком случае, так думал Спайк.

— ГДЕ?! ГДЕ ВСЕ ЗВЕРУШКИ?! — раздался ещё один голос, в разы страшнее голоса Твайлайт, хотя и очень нежный. — ВЫ ВСЁ РАВНО МЕНЯ ПОЛЮБИТЕ!

И это была Флаттершай, в платье зелёного цвета с такими же потрёпанными гривой и хвостом. Её словно укусил кто-то в зад и теперь она хочет отомстить ему. Хотя у Твайлайт такое уже было…

— А! Вот ты где пёсик… Иди ко мне… Я тебя поглажу… Покормлю…

— Похоже беда тут со всеми вами… — помотал головой Спайк. — Ну и что мне с вами делать?

Том уже был на подходе к своей цели. Впереди он увидел кучу поникенов, с наряженными на них платьями, и корзин с обычными яблоками, и какими-то радужными, но давно сгнившими. Том уже предчувствовал недоброе, поэтому он готовился к драке.

— Какое ты существо… Противное… — сказал чей-то голос, хотя он кое-кого напоминал.

Среди всех яблок и поникенов образовалось роскошное кресло, а на нём восседала Рэрити, но в плаще, и с короной на голове, как у королевы. Та смотрела на Тома с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Я, Принцесса Платина, и ты не смеешь оскорблять мой вкус в одежде своим омерзительным видом!

— Да как такое существо как ты вообще смеет здесь появляться?! — сказала уже появившаяся Эпплджек, которая выглядела намного иначе…

Эпплджек была уже не в шляпе, а в очень неплохом платье в решётку и с такой гривой, будто её прихорашивали хорошие парикмахеры, да ещё и морда у неё была такая… Что даже описанию сложно поддать, но как у любой модной пони. Том примерно прочувствовал всю степень опасности, но ещё больше…

— Сейчас мы тебя вымоем… почистим… и ты будешь самым красивым существом во всей Эквестрии… — Рэрити, или Принцесса Платина, приготовила кусок мыла и шампунь.

— Уж в этом нет никаких сомнений… — по лицу Эпплджек проползла безумная улыбка.

Том понял, будет очень туго…

Джерри был в некотором напряге, но тем не менее продолжал идти вперёд. Затем он пришёл вновь к Сахарному Уголку, где он прекрасно слышал, как Пинки Пай говорит, причём несколькими голосами. Одна из комнат была открыта и мышонок прошёл в неё… Там, в конце совершенно тёмной комнаты, сидела Пинки Пай… Но её грива и хвост были распущены, а сама что-то шептала про себя… Рядом с ней стояли кучка камней, ведро с репками, мешок с мукой и небольшая кучка волокна… Мышонка это не на шутку пугало, тем более он видел, какая Пинки Пай весёлая, а тут она очень грустная… или странная…

— Они мои друзья… — шептала Пинки Пай. — Но их номер уже давно выпал…

Пинки Пай резко повернулась и увидела Джерри, у которого душа в пятки уползла.

— Ух ты… Кексики-перекексики… — удивилась Пинки Пай. — Иди ко мне мышонок… Ты будешь очень вкусным кексиком…

Джерри сразу же взлетел в небо испугавшись кобылицы, но тут же чьим-то копытом получил в голову с воздуха, а потому полетел обратно вниз. Врезавшись в кучку камней, Джерри сразу же оправился, и услышал ещё один голос…

— Ха-ха-ха-ха… От этого мышонка будет мало толку… Зато кекс из него выйдет превосходный… — на землю спустилась Рейнбоу Дэш, только на неё был одет докторский халат, и выглядела она весьма пугающей… Может из-за тёмно-бардовых следов на нём?

— Стоит ли мне напоминать, что я сделала с тобой, Рейнбоу Дэш? — с ухмылкой спросила Пинки Пай, указав скальпелем на неё.

— Только убери свой скальпель от моего лица! — попросила Рейнбоу Дэш. — Иначе мне придётся занять у тебя немного крови для спектра радуги.

Джерри испугался ещё больше, потому что это что-то ненормальное! Дискорд кажется совсем рехнулся! Но внезапно время остановилось… А Джерри мог двигаться… Он посмотрел ещё раз на безумных пони, которые стояли словно замороженные, как вдруг двумя копытами его кто-то схватил и вытащил к себе…

Это была нормальная Пинки Пай, которая в зубах держала пульт от… чего?! О_О

— Приветики! Уважаемые читатели, я знаю о чём вы думаете, но нет, автор не имел ввиду ничего подобного. Конечно, это Пинкамина из этих дурацких "Кексиков" и Рейнбоу Дэш из "Фабрики Радуг". Но вы не подумайте, Серджио…

— СТОПЭ! — вмешался я (автор, если вы не поняли). — Я не понял Пинки Пай, какого уха? Я вообще-то…

— Угу… Конечно… Ты хочешь сказать, что никакой жестокости здесь не будет, но знаешь… Ты так описываешь, что тебе и поверить сложно! Я тебя вообще-то защищаю, иначе если тебе отзыв оставят, то точно он не будет добрый.

Джерри вообще не понимал что происходит, и глядя на Пинки Пай, просил её объяснить, что это значит.

— По идее, как бы…

— Погодите-ка! — выбежала из ниоткуда Рейнбоу Дэш. — Пинки, мне тоже интересно, и что это всё такое?

— Четвёртая стена. — ответила Пинки.

— Ты опять за своё, Пинки Пай? — хмуро спросила Рейнбоу.

До Джерри дошло, что имелось ввиду под четвёртой стеной, но ему было непонятно, что это за злые пони.

— Пинкамина здесь, из одного фанфика, под названием "Кексики". Он очень противный, его даже читать невозможно! Да и более того, меня там выставили в отвратительном цвете!

— В каком? — спросила Рейнбоу.

— ЧЕГО ЗАГОЛОСИЛИ, Я НЕ ПОНЯЛ?! — опять я возмутился.

— Подожди секунду… — Пинки с весёлой мордой повернулась к мышонку. — Джерри, будь другом, свяжи Серджио.

— Что?! — но мой рот был закрыт тряпкой, а сам привязан к стулу, так что я мог только печатать.

— Так вот: в таком цвете, Рейнбоу Дэш, что ты меня подругой считать перестала бы. Я не знаю, кто такое про меня написал, но… Неважно.

— Хорошо… А кто тогда моя злая вариация? — спросила Рейнбоу, указывая на свою злую копию.

— А это ты, из "Фабрики Радуг". Тоже неприятно читать, к тому же ты там злодейка.

— Чего?! — удивилась Рейнбоу. — Я — злодейка?! Да вы чё, с ума сошли все?

— Не знаю, Рейнбоу… — ответила Пинки.

Но Джерри было любопытно знать, при чём тут Дискорд. Зачем ему таскать сюда каких-то злых и жестоких версий Пинки Пай и Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Потому что, Дискорд здесь не при чём. У Серджио наступил творческий кризис…

— *А ну не неси чепухи!* — приписал я.

— И он решил сюда вставить этих злых вариаций нас.

— А зачем нам это знать? — спросила Рейнбоу недоумённо.

— Мы это надолго не запомним, Рейнбоу. Мы это чуть погодя забудем. Я на секунду…

После этого, Пинки Пай вылезла из-за экрана монитора, положила копыта на клавиатуру и посмотрела на меня хмурыми глазами.

— Хватит… делать… отсылки… к этим… ужастикам! Они ничего доброго в себе не несут, и Том и Джерри не имеют к этому никакого отношения!

— Ну как это не имеют? Тьфу! — я выплюнул тряпку, и мог хотя бы говорить. — Про них тоже всякие ужасы пишут, не хуже ваших.

— ХВАТИТ!

 **СБОЙ СИСТЕМЫ! ОШИБКА: .  
ПРИЧИНА: ЧРЕЗМЕРНОЕ РАЗРУШЕНИЕ ЧЕТВЁРТОЙ СТЕНЫ И АБСОЛЮТНАЯ БРЕДОВОСТЬ!  
ЗАДАЧА: ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗИТЬ СИСТЕМУ И ПРОДОЛЖИТЬ НАПИСАНИЕ ФАНФИКА!  
ВТОРОСТЕПЕННАЯ ЗАДАЧА: ПОМЕНЬШЕ В ИГРАХ ВСТРЕЧАТЬ ОТСЫЛОК!  
ТРЕТЬЕСТЕПЕННАЯ ЗАДАЧА: ХОРОШО ЮМОРИТЬ ХОТЯ БЫ НА ПОСЛЕДНИХ ЧАСТЯХ!  
"ЧТО ЗА?!" ЗАДАЧА: ЧИТАТЬ ПОМЕНЬШЕ АНГСТА И УЖАСОВ!**

Джерри вошёл в комнату и увидел Пинки Пай, которая была одета в чёрную мантию и цилиндр на голове. Та по-злодейски рассмеялась увидев мышонка.

— МУА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА! Я превращу тебя в своего питомца! — крикнула злодейка Пинки Пай.

— Цель обнаружена: приступить к уничтожению! — вышла из тьмы киборг Рейнбоу Дэш.

Джерри сглотнул от страха и теперь ему надо было очень постараться, чтобы они его не победили.

— Похоже градус бреда достиг своего пика… — заметила Принцесса Луна, когда читала эту часть.

— И вы туда же, Принцесса Луна. — всё ещё связанный ответил я. — Хотя соглашусь, есть тут правда...

— Поберегись! — крикнул кто-то перед Принцессой Луной.

— Блин...

 **ПОЛНЫЙ СБОЙ СИСТЕМЫ! ОШИБКА: .  
ПРИЧИНА: СТОЛКНОВЕНИЕ ПОНИ С СИСТЕМОЙ КОМПЬЮТЕРА!  
ЗАДАЧА: ВЫСТАВИТЬ НОВУЮ ГЛАВУ!  
ВТОРОСТЕПЕННАЯ ЗАДАЧА: ДОБЫТЬ БИТЫ И КУПИТЬ НОВЫЙ СИСТЕМНИК!  
ТРЕТЬЕСТЕПЕННАЯ ЗАДАЧА: ЗАПЛАТИТЬ КОМПЕНСАЦИЮ ДЕРПИ ХУВЗ!**


	10. Часть 10

**Часть 10: Концы концами, а всё же случаются...**

Спайк всё ещё в "тёмном лесу" пытался отбиваться своей магией и тактикой, но он, как уважающий себя джентльмен, не смел и пальцем трогать девушек, тем более пони. Поэтому ему приходилось давать деру, потому что Твайлайт ОЧЕНЬ была нужна помощь, а Флаттершай ОЧЕНЬ хотела погладить этого пёсика. Тогда Спайк решил схитрить. Он взмыл в воздух с помощью крыльев, и спрятался за одним из деревьев. Флаттершай без промедления полетела за псом, но тот словно испарился. А пёс просто изловчился и спрятался в дереве, само собой используя магию, а после того как пегаска улетела, которая повторяла свою "угрозу", он вылез из дерева, но его на земле поджидала Твайлайт.

— Так я могу тебе помочь?! — спросила Твайлайт, всё также дёргая глазом.

— Нет! — после этого, Спайк вылил ведро шоколада на единорожку, а сам убежал. (Нет, Спайк мог ещё и ведро на голову напялить, но повторимся: он джентльмен!)

Спайк убегая от Твайлайт, даже не заметил, как Флаттершай его опередила и сейчас стояла на перерез псу. С яростной мордой, но с очень нежными ласками, Флаттершай медленно и крадучись подходила к Спайку.

— Не бойся… — тихонько прошипела Флаттершай. — Я тебя… не обижу… Я только хочу тебя погладить…

Хотя Спайку такие ласки казались вершиной пыток, тем более когда эта пони такая злая.

— ГЛЯДИ! ТАМ ЭЙНДЖЕЛ! — указал Спайк за её спину.

— ГДЕ?! — Флаттершай отвернулась, чтобы посмотреть где её любимый кролик, но его нигде не было, а повернувшись назад, пса также не стало.

Флаттершай теперь была на пике своего гнева и накопив максимальную ярость, она закричала так громко и сильно, что создавалось ощущение, будто это не крик, а взрыв бомбы. И этот самый "взрыв" уничтожил весь лес, не оставив ни единого деревца. А Спайк прикрывался маленьким кустиком, который не так уж и хорошо маскировал его. Флаттершай всё больше и больше хотела "поласкать" пёсика, а Твайлайт помочь. Тогда, Спайк решил применить хитрость…

— Эй, Твайлайт! Мне нужна твоя помощь!

— ПРАВДА?! — удивилась Твайлайт. — ЧТО Я МОГУ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ СДЕЛАТЬ?

— Сделай так, чтобы Флаттершай не подошла ко мне! — попросил Спайк.

— Одну секунду!.. — Твайлайт схватила магией Флаттершай и начала убегать далеко от пса.

Флаттершай упорно сопротивлялась, а Спайку было забавно смотреть на это действо. В конце концов, Твайлайт остановила бег и на секунду задумалась… Флаттершай всё ещё была под магическим воздействием и она не могла выбраться из него, а Твайлайт повернулась к Спайку…

— Спайк! — на лице Твайлайт читалось спокойствие и удивление. — Ты… принял мою помощь?..

— Ну… да. — ответил Спайк. — А что?

— А НУ ВЫПУСТИ МЕНЯ! — кричала Флаттершай. — Я хочу к этому пёсику!

— Я помню тот день, когда я испугалась, что Принцесса Селестия отправит меня в детский сад. — продолжила Твайлайт. — Я писала ей отчёты каждую неделю, и в последний раз, мне просто не о чем было писать. И тогда я решила сама создать проблему, чтобы её "по-дружески" решить… И это было скорее по-дурацки.

— И при чём тут я? — спросил Спайк.

— В тот день, я думала что смогу решить проблемы своих подруг, но у них не было проблем, зато проблемы были у меня, а они не остановили меня, от более худшей моей попытки приготовить отчёт для принцессы.

— То есть, сейчас, ты получила то, чего ты не смогла получить тогда? — переспросил Спайк, абсолютно не понимая сути её слов.

— Получается, что так…

— ХВАТИТ МЕНЯ ТУТ ДЕРЖАТЬ! ВЫПУСТИ МЕНЯ! — крикнула Флаттершай.

— Да подожди ты… — ответила Твайлайт. — Я думаю… Спайк! Ты должен позволить Флаттершай к тебе подойти!

— Уверена? — уточнил Спайк с опаской.

— Да! Я пришла в себя после того, как ты позволил мне помочь, Флаттершай тогда на праздник Гранд Галопин Гала хотела повидать разных животных в саду Селестии, а вместо этого они от неё убегали. Я думаю, если ты ей дашь то, чего она хотела, то она сможет стать нормальной.

— О боже… — заскулил Спайк.

Тем временем Том, пытался спасти себя от мыльной терапии, любезно предоставленной двумя модными пони. Кот спрятался в одной из корзин с гнилыми яблоками, а потому две пони промчались мимо. Том весь был в ярко выраженной зловонии, а потому две пони сразу поняли откуда доносился этот мерзкий запах.

— Некультурный, неприличный, беспардонный и бесстыдный кот! — обругалась Рэрити (Принцесса Платина). — Тебе простого мытья будет мало!

— Да он опозорит всю Эквестрию, даже не стараясь! — продолжила Эпплджек.

В лицо Эпплджек прилетело гнилое яблоко, отчего Рэрити рассмеялась. Первая сразу же отреагировала на смех второй:

— Хочешь и тебя обмажу? — Эпплджек собрала с лица в копыто остатки яблока и приготовилась запустить в единорожку.

— Стой-стой, нет! — но просьбы не были услышаны, потому что Рэрити не успела. — ААААА! МОЁ ЛИЦО!

И пока эти две пони разбирались между собой, Том решил приготовить боеприпасы из простых яблок, которые висели на деревьях. (А я разве не упоминал, что погоня была на ферме Сладкое Яблочко, смахивающее на роскошный павильон?) Кот не знал, как бы ему сбить эти яблоки и во что их собрать, так как все корзины для яблок были забиты. Хотя о чём речь?! У него же есть магия! Так что Том легко собрал все гнилые яблоки и выбросил в мусорный контейнер, а после начал сбивать яблоки своей силой. Эпплджек, которая загнала Рэрити дуэльянтскую пощёчину, увидела как Том сбивает яблоки, и к ней словно пришло озарение.

— Сахарок… Яблочный сидр… Громаблоки… — Эпплджек помотала головой. — Какого сена! Почему я в этом платье?!

— Что с тобой Эпплджек? Забыла? — переспросила Рэрити, но…

— Да помолчи ты секунду! — Эпплджек "заткнула" рот Рэрити прилетевшим спелым яблоком.

Оранжевая пони задумалась, почему до неё озарение пришло только сейчас, и она поняла… Том уже вооружился во всю, но Эпплджек его остановила:

— Сахарок, погоди! Мне кажется я поняла в чём юмор!

Том всё равно не был уверен, но она назвала его "Сахарком" и заговорила соответствующим ей стилем, а значит её можно слушать.

— Я вспомнила, как я однажды пыталась одна, без помощи, собрать весь урожай яблок, но гордыня не позволяла мне даже попросить у кого-нипони помощи. Поэтому я продолжала работать, не покладая копыт. И в конечном итоге, я пришла вот к этому… ну, сам видишь. Хотя, конечно же, это Дискорд нам мозги промыл… Только по-другому. Но не суть, спасибо Сахарок, вытащил из беды. А вот как быть с Рэрити…

— Это безобразие! — избавилась от "затычки" Рэрити. — Как ты смеешь мне затыкать рот?!

— Я ещё раз заткну, если не дашь договорить. — ответила Эпплджек, приготовив очередное яблоко, а затем опять обратилась к Тому. — Я думаю тебе нужно её поцеловать.

От такого вывода, Рэрити обомлела, а Том выронил все яблоки, и с удивлением посмотрел на Эпплджек. Затем Том пальцем показал на себя, а потом на Рэрити, как бы: "Я, поцеловать её?", а потом вскинул лапы по сторонам спрашивая: "Почему?".

— Потому что есть одна история… Она очень долгая, поэтому расскажу вкратце. Она произошла на Гранд Галопин Гала. Мы все с подругами туда приехали, чтобы от души повеселиться. Рэр же ожидала увидеть в одном принце кавалера и жеребца, а получила облом. Поэтому нужно ей дать то, что она хочет: жеребца-кавалера.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной?! Мне не нужен этот отвратительный кот! — возразила Рэрити очень возмущённо.

Но Том, или слишком уверен, или просто самоубийца, но через секунду он был хорошо приглажен, вымыт, в очень роскошном костюме, и от него несло вкусными духами. Рэрити таки ахнула от вида этого жеребца…

— Пресвятая Селестия… — Рэрити словно очаровали. — Он так прекрасен…

Рэрити быстро прильнула к коту, и копытом гладила его голову. Хотя Тому и было приятно, что его гладят, но минус ситуации в том, что это делает пони, которая готова к…

— Ну же… Поцелуй меня, mon cher… — Рэрити уже вытянула губы для поцелуя, а Тому правда не хотелось этого делать, но Эпплджек сказала главную мотивацию:

— Давай сахарок, иначе никак.

— "А откуда ты знаешь, что только так?" — спросил с помощью таблички Том.

— Откуда, от берблюда. — ответила Эпплджек импровизацией.

Том всё же сглотнул и потому приготовился к поцелую… Тем более что он вспомнил про то, что её уже любит один кавалер… Но ведь кроме него, и возможно, друзей и подруг, не будет знать об этом… И уже через одну микросекунду, поцелуй пони и кота был зрелищем… В каком-то смысле этого слова…

Джерри старался избегать снарядов из пушки киборга Рейнбоу Дэш, которая так и хотела сделать из мышонка славное барбекю. А "классический образец злодея" Пинки Пай продолжала с хохотом наблюдать за происходящим, параллельно собирая какую-то мышеловку. Джерри использовал всякую хитрость, даже вылил воду на Рейнбоу Дэш, но она не подействовала, как на любого другого робота. Пинки Пай уже достала свою гениальную ловушку и с тем же злодейским хохотом подложила сыр в мышеловку, которая выглядела, как и любая другая… (Очень креативно, не так ли?) Но сыр так и манил мышонка, который очень падок на такой сырный дар. Оказавшись близко к сыру, мышонок ловко и без проблем, выдернул сыр, и начал удирать дальше. А Пинки Пай была удивлена, тем что мышеловка не сработала, и она положила на неё свой нос… Думаю мне не стоит описывать, какая эта боль… А Джерри носился по всему Сахарному Уголку, уворачиваясь от лазеров и электрических бомб. В конце концов, он оказался зажат в тупике. Киборг Рейнбоу Дэш приготовилась поймать мышонка, но… "Загнанная в угол мышь не сопротивляется…" Не верьте этому!

Пинки Пай приготовила новую ловушку для мышонка. Как классический злодей, она для него приготовила крест и над крестом большой рояль… Похоже Пинки Пай очень была уверена в своём успехе. И когда мышонок пролетал совсем рядом с крестом, злодейка дёрнула за верёвку и рояль упал… на пегаску… С громким музыкальным аккордом, рояль бахнулся в землю. Рейнбоу Дэш вылезла из рояля с парой клавиш в зубах и над её головой пролетали мышата с крыльями. Передать то, кем была Пинки Пай лучше всего так: дать ей розовую круглую табличку на лицо с надписью "Балбеска", и сопроводить какой-нибудь издевательской игрой трубы. Джерри спрятался под столиком, и не мог сообразить, как ему успокоить Пинки и Рейнбоу, поэтому он решил рискнуть убедить свою подругу в её доброте. Но нужно было подобрать более подходящий момент. И им стал тот момент, когда Рейнбоу начала искать мышонка в холодильнике и получила заморозку… Любезно приготовленную для мышонка, а не для пегаса-киборга. Джерри увидел на полке рядом с Пинки Пай мешок с мукой, и с помощью крыльев, мышонок полетел в сторону мешка. Без проблем и со скоростью света, мышонок развязал мешок и вся мука высыпалась на злодейку, и чтобы окончательно лишить Пинки возможности что-либо делать, мышонок спровоцировал её на погоню. (Спровоцировал — мягко сказано, он её дразнил, и кривлял рожи…) Та приняла провокацию и погналась за мышонком, а тот полетел в ванную комнату, но злодейка, прекрасно помня, что она в муке, не стала заходить в ванную… Впрочем, мышонку этого и не надо было, потому что из ванной начала литься вода. Джерри навёл шланг на пони и сейчас она принимала много воды на своё тело. А потом она и вовсе превратилась в огромную кучу теста. Джерри начал искать пони в этой кучке, и наконец разобравшись где она, он вытащил лицо Пинки, которое было грустным.

— Ну почему… Почему меня победил маленький мышонок?..

Джерри достал табличку с изображением Джерри и Пинки, убирающихся в Сахарном Уголке. Потом другую, где Пинки и Джерри вместе идут по Понивиллю. И третью, где они вместе думают, как помочь Тому и остановить Твайлайт. Пинки смотрела на эти картинки, и вспомнила, как она вместе с мышонком выручала Тома от беды, как она в зале суда мысленно поддерживала ребят, даже момент, когда она привязала хвост Тома к собаке на колёсах, и тот убегал от неё. От такого потока воспоминаний, Пинки вырвалась из тестового плена, и обняла Джерри очень крепко. Тот боялся, что она раздавит его в таких объятиях.

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! — благодарила Пинки своего друга. — Ты помог мне вернуть себя! Я для тебя сделаю огромный сырный тортик, самый вкусный из вкуснейших!

Джерри уже размечтался, а Рейнбоу-Киборг, всё ещё заморожена и не помнит. Пинки Пай знала как разбудить истинную Рейнбоу Дэш. Достаточно просто рассказать, как проходил день рождения Пинки Пай, когда она решила, что "её друзья врут ей и избегают её, потому что им не нравятся её вечеринки, и что они не хотят больше быть её друзьями". Пинки так хорошо помнит эту историю…

Все вернулись к развилке и результат был таков: Спайк был очень напуган и побит, потому что Флаттершай была "очень нежной" по отношению к представителю семейства собачьих. Рэрити всё ещё счищала язык после поцелуя с котом. А Джерри, Пинки и Дэш просто удивлялись тому, что сейчас наблюдали.

— Ребята, чё с вами случилось? — спросила Рейнбоу.

— Ну… — начала Твайлайт, глядя на Спайка. — Спайку было не очень приятно находиться в объятьях нашей Флаттершай.

— Не преувеличивай. — попросил Спайк. — Это было очень больно и беспощадно.

— Извини пожалуйста, Спайк… — попросила прощения Флаттершай. — Я правда не хотела тебя обидеть…

— Ладно уж… — махнул лапой Спайк. — Главное не убила.

— А Рэрити что? — спросила Пинки. — Как будто ты целовала кого-пони нехорошего.

— Лучше не спрашивай… — сквозь зубы прошипела Рэрити. — Я этого кота убью, когда мы вернёмся!

— Чтобы её из чар вытащить, Том её поцеловал. — ответила Эпплджек с ухмылкой.

После этого у всех раздался громкий и дикий смех (кроме Флаттершай), Джерри и Спайк вообще умирали со смеху, а Том малость смутился.

— Целовать кота было отвратительно! Я даже не спрашиваю себя, почему я это сделала! — сказала Рэрити.

— Потому что он классный жеребец… — заметила Эпплджек.

— Эпплджек! — крикнула Рэрити, указав копытом на пони в шляпе. — Не дави на мои нервы!

— Не надо так грубить, Рэрити! — отчитала Флаттершай.

— А вы как? — спросила Твайлайт у Рейнбоу и Пинки.

— А у нас всё тип-топ. — ответила Рейнбоу. — Кроме упавшего на меня рояля.

— Я случайно… — сказала Пинки, неловко улыбаясь.

А Джерри просто пожал плечами.

— Я, кстати, смотрю Элементы Гармонии на вас? — спросила Твайлайт. — И они работают?

— Как видишь, да. — ответил Спайк. — Я похож на аликорна?

— Есть такое. — ответила Эпплджек.

— И они вам подсказали где мы? — спросила Пинки.

Том и Джерри кивнули и показали что умеют: Том использовал магию, а Джерри пару трюков с крыльями.

— Круто! — оценила Рейнбоу.

— Ура!.. — обрадовалась Флаттершай, правда до крика радости не дотягивало.

— Восхитительно! — заметила Рэрити, на секунду забыв о поцелуе.

— Вы… У меня нет слов… — призналась Твайлайт, потому что ей и вправду нечего было сказать.

— И что теперь? — спросила Флаттершай.

Неожиданно развилки исчезли и появился огромный зал без стен и потолка. Впереди на троне восседал Дискорд, который с довольной мордой смотрел на пришедших.

— Поздравляю, мои дорогие! — начал Дискорд. — Вы молодцы! Вы всё-таки добрались сюда и спасли подруг, я впечатлён!

— А теперь кончай эти выкрутасы и иди сюда! — Спайк уже разминал кулаки для боя, то же самое делали Том и Джерри.

— Куда вы так спешите? Ведь это только начало! — сказал Дискорд, а затем щёлкнул пальцами.

Во всём зале образовались тёмные вариации псов, котов и мышей. Те выглядели агрессивно и потому троица ожидала жаркого боя. Но…

— Дискорд! — обратилась Флаттершай. — Почему ты не можешь просто перестать? Ведь ты же можешь! Почему ты не хочешь?

— Флатти, мне скучно, а в этом мире не каждый раз увидишь такую комедию… — ответил Дискорд, а в эту секунду по его телу бегали микро-варианты Тома и Джерри. — Мне нравится когда они строят друг другу пакости… Этот фарс, и огромная куча буффонады, поражает мой мозг до его корня. И мне смешно! Вы же не станете это отрицать?

Все пони переглянулись, потому что Дискорд прав: эти ребята пусть и калечат друг друга, но делают они это смешно.

— Во том же. — продолжил Дискорд, и через секунду сдул бегавших микрокота и микромыша. — Поэтому я их и привёл сюда, потому что я хочу посмеяться!

— То есть ты и над нами посмеяться хотел? — со злобой спросила Эпплджек.

— Ведь эти ребята и нас помучили, и нам не было смешно. Даже вон: у Флаттершай сейчас фингал под глазом! — заметила Рейнбоу.

— И это благодаря тебе, Дискорд! — отметила Рэрити. — Твоя идея дошла до абсурда, и сейчас страдают ни в чём неповинные существа!

— Да и вообще это неправильно! — продолжила Пинки. — Эти ребята по природе такие! Мышка, потом кот, а после собака! И они могли бы быть друзьями, если бы хотели!

— Но они не могут, потому что так устроена их природа. — подхватила Флаттершай. — Конечно, они не могут дружить между собой, но с нами? Вышло так, что мы их за негодников посчитали.

— В общем, Дискорд, твоя игра перешла все грани — сказала Твайлайт. — Элементы Гармонии сейчас при нас и скоро тебе будет не очень хорошо.

— Проверим. — Дискорд указал на команду и все тёмные копии пошли в атаку.

Началась бойня… Том и Джерри дрались в кооперативе, набивая морды каждому тёмному негодяю. Например: Том с помощью магии усилил кулак Джерри, и тот своим ударом, отправил тёмного кота в Дискорда, который пригнул голову, чтобы не получить раздачу. Спайк как всегда, в своём стиле избивал своих врагов, как когда-то избивал Тома. Носители Элементов не стояли как истуканы, а потому активно помогали в бою. Рейнбоу и Эпплджек вполне могли положиться на свои силы, Пинки ловчила и хитрила, Твайлайт использовала свою магию, Флаттершай свой взгляд, тем самым подтверждая, что её взгляд очень страшен, а Рэрити использовала мыло и шампуни… Потому что кошки не любят мыться. Бой был очень тяжёл, враги всё продолжали прибывать, а в течение какого-то времени носители Элементов устали драться, а Спайк ослаб после боя, но Том и Джерри всё ближе и ближе подходили к Дискорду, перебив ещё не одну кучку врагов. Дракон уже готовился паниковать, потому что он знал, что в любом случае потерпит фиаско, но он рассчитывал, что не так скоро. В любом случае, Том и Джерри подошли к Дискорду и первый зарядил мощный хук слева, а второй сильно ударил по голове сверху. Том схватил дракона за лапу и бросил через себя, в этот момент на поле драки подлетел Спайк, который ударил апперкотом дракона, и тот подлетел в небо, а Джерри, крепко схватив лапами плечи подлеца, начал стремительное вращение и падение. Дискорд никак не мог сопротивляться, не то что уже телепортироваться, так как на троице были надеты Элементы Гармонии. Том и Спайк приготовили ванну со льдом и огнём, и мышонок опрокинул Дискорда прямо в эту ванну. Бедолага вопил от резких перепадов температуры, и точно таким же путём исчезали тёмные версии животных. Наконец, пытка закончилась и Дискорд теперь осознал с кем связался.

— Хватит, ребята! — умолял Дискорд на коленях. — Я уже понял, что не с теми вёл свой разговор! Я прошу у вас прощения!

— А почему ты уверен, что мы тебе поверим Дискорд?! — спросила Твайлайт. — Лучше уж тебя снова превратить в камень, чем поверить тебе на слово!

— Есть у нас одна мыслишка… — сказал Спайк с ухмылкой, а Том и Джерри кивали в знак согласия.

— Селестия упаси… — помолился Дискорд.

В Понивилле, прям в центре города, устроили сногсшибательную вечеринку, причём Пинки Пай вместе с Томом и Джерри быстро управились с приготовлениями. Главным гостем, и пожалуй, самым главным развлечением на празднике, конечно же был Дискорд, который находился в очень неприятном положении… Он висел как клубок на одной ветке дерева, а рядом лежали мягкие палки… Но Спайк-дракон, который дежурил рядом, сказал что это "напоследок". Элементы Гармонии животные пока не снимали, всё-таки за злодеем глаз до глаз нужен. Все на этой вечеринке веселились и обсуждали произошедшее, даже принцессы и некоторые известные пони прибыли в Понивилль. Том и Джерри на протяжении всего веселья, впервые по-настоящему, как товарищи по команде пожали друг другу лапы, без шуток и без иронии. Конечно, это не первый раз, но эта дружеская хватка лап, была самой сильной и крепкой. Разумеется бывало, что они работали в паре, когда появлялась ситуация, которая требовала взаимовыручки, но сейчас они возвели этот командный путь до абсолюта и прошли его в Эквестрии вместе… Хоть и иногда ставя друг другу подножки. Вскоре, Спайк-пёс объявил о самом главном развлечении и все пони подошли к нему. Том, Джерри и Спайк стояли совсем рядом с Дискордом, и пёс достал листок, в котором содержалась речь, написанная Томом и Джерри.

— "Дорогие друзья! Хотя, едва ли вы можете нас назвать друзьями, так как вы нас знаете всего два дня, а кто-то всего один. Мы хотим у вас попросить прощения, если мы причинили вам бед. Благодаря нам, Понивилль сейчас в разрухе, и мы может быть, чем-нибудь вам досадили… Но мы раскаиваемся в этом и сейчас мы этого не стыдимся, потому что мы давно поняли, что за свои поступки нужно отвечать. Но мы бы это не поняли, если бы не носители Элементов Гармонии…" — Спайк остановил чтение, чтобы Элементы подошли. — "Им мы создали гораздо больше проблем и тем самым довели их до того, что они хотели сделать из нас шерстяные варежки. И потому мы хотим попросить прощения у каждого из них." — Том и Джерри подошли к Эпплджек. Том пожал её копыто, а Джерри дал "брохув". — "Мы просим у тебя прощения, Эпплджек. Воровать очень плохо и нам следовало довериться тебе и попросить. Поэтому… Мы достали немного денег, в счёт украденного." — Том дал мешочек с битами, который по весу стоял гораздо дороже. Эпплджек прониклась таким благородством этих жеребцов и она зауважала этих парней. — "Дальше: Рейнбоу Дэш. Сначала ты прокатилась на бочке, а потом тебя в глаз кольнули. Извини нас пожалуйста. И извини за травму крыльев." — на что Рейнбоу Дэш кивнула, и дала "брохув" своим друзьям. — "Теперь: Флаттершай. Из-за меня, Тома, ты получила фингал, да ещё и обозлилась на всех и вся. Поэтому мы просим у тебя прощения и за то, что обидели твоих подруг." — Флаттершай немного смутилась, но ей было приятно что они извинились, особенно Том. — "Дальше: Рэрити. Уж прости, что мы не сказали, про знавших меткоискателей, но…" — Спайк-пёс прекратил чтение, так как услышал, как кто-то зацокал копытами. Несложно догадаться, что Меткоискатели могли получить наказание от сестёр, поэтому они спрятались. — "Но поверь, у нас и в планах не было ничего воровать. Одной кражи уже хватило. Поэтому, извини нас." — Рэрити всё же была кобылицей доброй, к тому же Том и Джерри уже поняли свою вину, так что они заслужили прощения. — "Дальше: Пинки Пай. Ты нас поддерживала и защищала, но нам даже нечем отплатить за твоё добро, да и в Сахарном Уголке мы тебе натворили хлопот. Извини нас." — Пинки Пай хотела уже сказать, но подруги прекрасно знали что она так будет час-два излагать, поэтому ей закрыли рот яблоком. — "И наконец: Твайлайт Спаркл. Тут уже я, кошак неотёсанный, виноват. Я перед тобой должен извиняться до самой старости, но я был вынужден защищаться. Прости меня за лишние хлопоты и проблемы. И за брата." — Твайлайт уже простила Тома, хотя осадок у неё и остался. Тем не менее, она точно могла сказать, что в этих парнях проснулась совесть. — "Теперь мы просим прощения у всех в Эквестрии, кому мы создали проблем и хлопот. А всё благодаря нашему главному гостю на празднике. Который сейчас сыграет одну очень интересную роль… Сейчас вы узнаете… Мы надеемся что вы нас поймёте и простите." Подпись: Том и Джерри — Кот и Мышь.

После этой речи, все пони забарабанили копытами по земле в знак аплодисментов. Том и Джерри чувствовали свободу от груза вины и сильное чувство гордости. Спайк-пёс подошёл к парочке:

— Всё-таки умеете вы слушать совесть… — сказал Спайк.

И да: Совести Тома и Джерри насмехались над Бесами, кривляя всякие рожи и обзывая их. Теперь Спайк-пёс снова сказал:

— А теперь главная часть праздника! Секунду… — Спайк щёлкнул пальцами и теперь троица была одета в стиле мексиканского трио. Трио посмотрела на пони и…

— La piñata, amigos queridos!

Дискорду только оставалось терпеть эту пытку, под сопровождение игры троицы мексиканских музыкантов. Каждый пони бил с усердием и "любовью", даже принцессы, особенно Селестия с огромной радостью зарядила по наглой морде Дискорда очень мягонькой палкой. Том, Джерри и Спайк с огромным удовольствием играли свою мексиканскую мелодию, так и раззадоривая каждого пони на лишний удар. И так это веселье продолжалось очень долго…

Веселье, не может длиться вечно, но все пони повеселились от души, кроме, само собой, Дискорда, который всё еще висел клубочком. Том и Джерри решили с ним поступить по-своему. С помощью магии кота и скорости мышонка, они приготовили большую рогатку и всё тот же клубочек они посадили на резинку. Под мольбы Дискорда не запускать его так далеко, Том и Джерри всё сильнее и сильнее натягивали резинку… А после, полёт Дискорда был вполне ожидаемо длинным и долгим… Победа, и только победа… Пора домой… Где Тома ждёт его хозяйка… А к Джерри собирался нанести визит малыш Таффи… Поэтому надо было поторопиться.

Принцессы готовили заклинание, а носители Элементов Гармонии готовились к прощанию. Магия теперь действует на животных, поэтому их можно отправить домой сию же секунду. У Пинки Пай слёзы уже навернулись на глазах, но нельзя держать иномирцев так долго у себя. Принцессы через некоторое время, наконец приготовили заклинание, и животные отдали Элементы Гармонии, приняв свой прежний вид. Всем было досадно расставаться с ними…

— Мальчики, мы будем по вам скучать! — сказала Пинки Пай. — Очень, очень сильно!

— Не пропадайте, парни! — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Всё равно, было весело! Хотя и неприятно.

— Удачи, ребята! — сказала Эпплджек. — Будем ждать вас в гости!

— До свидания, дорогие наши! — попрощалась Рэрити. — Вы гости в нашем мире и мы будем рады вам!

— Пока… мальчики… — Флаттершай хоть и стеснялась, всё равно ей было досадно. — Уверена… мы ещё встретимся…

— До свидания, друзья! — попрощалась Твайлайт Спаркл. — Я уверена на все 100%, что мы ещё с вами увидимся!

— Уж тут мы вам обещаем! — сказал Спайк-пёс, прижав к себе Тома и Джерри. — Мы клянёмся, а если врём – кекс мы в глаз себе воткнём!

Принцессы ударили магией, от которой тела животных вибрировали и одолевало чувство тошноты… Через несколько секунд, животные исчезли… Пинки Пай теперь окончательно разрыдалась, с платком в копытах… Всем было тяжело прощаться с ними, хотя всего и два дня прошло… Но так будет куда лучше… Тем более Пинки-Клятва нерушима, и если они поклялись ею… То они точно исполнят эту клятву… Рано… или поздно…

Том, Джерри и Спайк вновь оказались в своём мире… Где всё так привычно и знакомо… А совсем недалеко стоял дом Тома, в котором горел свет…

— Да… Хозяйка всё ещё за тебя переживает, Том… — Спайк положил лапу на плечо Тома. — Я думаю пора её обрадовать…

Том кивнул в знак согласия и взяв мышонка на руку он пошёл в свой дом… Радости хозяйки не было предела, а потому она приготовила для него обещанного ему когда-то лосося. Том подмигнул мышонку, и тот подмигнул в ответ. Они планировали продолжить свою войну… Но сначала исполнить одну Пинки-Клятву, которую они дали Пинки Пай: "Хотя бы неделю не воевать." И эту неделю Том, Джерри, а также Спайк, решили провести за вполне обычным делом… Просмотром альбома, в котором запечатлены Том, Джерри, Спайк, Элементы Гармонии и все, все, все…


End file.
